Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Oren Berry!
by New Era of G
Summary: A parody of Pokemon mystery dungeon sky! Includes me and my internet friends as characters. A lot of cursing, perversion, randomness, fourth wall massacring...
1. A Storm at Sky

Chapter One: a Storm at Sky

"Welcome to the world of Pokemon!"

"Uh huh... Blah blah blah... Quiz..." A blond haired boy with a green masquerade mask on was boredly playing on his 3DS.

"This part is always boring! I wanna get to the actual thing!" The boy whined.

"You'll be disappointed if you rush it and get a bad Pokemon, otouto!" A dark haired girl called as she worked on cooking her food.

"Don't call me otouto, you fucking weaboo!" The boy retorted. His head was promptly pierced by a ninja star. "Fucking shit!"

"Calling me a weaboo..." The dark haired girl was glowing with a dark aura, and knives started floating in the air.

"Sorry, Nee-Chan..." The boy grinned sheepishly. "Besides, you know I'm just going to cheat the quiz to be a Skitty..."

"Of course." The girl nodded and the aura subsided. She focused on her cooking.

"The first question is always a yes..." The boy clicked a. "Aaaaaaaaand... Go!" He began rapidly answering the questions while carefully following instructions on his iPhone.

"Are you a male or a female?"

"...female." The boy clicked.

"Really otouto?" The girl looked back again.

"I really want a fucking Skitty!" The boy whined. "Aura stuff..."

"You are... The relaxed type! Totodile!"

"Fuck!" The boy quickly reset the game and began again...

Xxx

"...where am I...?" Flash, a brown haired boy with glasses woke up in a void of darkness, yawning.

"FOOLISH YOUTH! KNEEL BEFORE CAESAR!" A deep voice boomed.

"What?!" Flash frowned, jumping back.

"Nah, just kidding, it's G! I'm the narrator!" G cheered. His voice was now the same as the blond haired boy's from earlier.

"Oh... Okay..." Flash frowned.

"I played that trick on a bunch of people earlier." G sounded proud.

Xxx

Approximately ten minutes earlier...

"Huh?" Toxic, a brown haired Brit, stood up in the void. "Where am I...?"

"BOW BEFORE CEASAR, FOOLISH PLEBEIAN!" G's deep voice roared.

"NUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOO! NOT CAESAR! SPAR MEEEEEEEEE!" Toxic wailed as she fell to her knees.

Xxxx

Back in the present...

"...I think most of them figured it was me." G said goofily.

"Something tells me that's not true..." Flash frowned. "Why do I need a narrator?"

"Because you're about to enter the world of Pokemon!" G chimed. "I was GOING to ask you some questions that you would answer, but I found out with other people that the text boxes don't pop up, soooooooo... I'm gonna answer it for you!"

"I don't trust you." Flash immediately deadpanned.

"...well fuck you too." G sounded offended. "Okay, just for that, I'm gonna give you a weak Pokemon." There was immediately the tapping sound of a stylus hitting a DS.

"Hey, don't do that!" Flash frowned. "Gimme Cyndaquil!"

"No! I do what I want!" G yelled mutinously.

Flash just sighed and waited.

"Hey Flaaaaaaaaash!" G said after a while.

"What?" Flash sighed.

"I got you Cyndaquil!"

"Really?" Flash grinned.

"Yeah, but you have to choose female."

"..." Flash was silent at that.

"...I'll let you pick. The question is: are you a boy or a girl?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Flash deadpanned. "You can choose the right one."

"...just to clarify, you are letting me choose?"

"Yes. You know the answer." Flash rolled his eyes.

There were tapping sounds.

"Congrats, Flash! You're a Cyndaquil!"

Flash facepalmed. A text box with a list of Pokemon appeared next to him.

"Choose your partner's Pokemon!"

"...who's my partner?" Flash sighed.

"Who is your RL partner?" G asked rhetorically.

Flash looked the text box over before selecting a female Pikachu.

"...lol you thought it was Alicia! I tricked you! It was Nan, motherfucker! I done tested Alicia already!" A text box appeared beside Flash and the boy could see the name 'Caitlyn' being typed into Nan's name box. "Are you upset about Nan being humiliated?" G's voice asked smugly.

"I don't care about Nan." Flash said, stone faced.

"...well damn, harsh." G sounded surprised. "...see ya!"

Xxxx

"Gaaaaaaaaah!" Flash screamed as his body was buffeted around by the waves. He was thrown onto beach, and lay immobile.

"This... Hurts..." Flash said as he lost consciousness...

Xxxx

"Ooh..." Caitlyn, a Pikachu, was pacing back and forth in front of the Wigglytuff guild.

"This is it! I'm going in!" Caitlyn darted forward onto the strange grate in front of the guild.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint?! Whose footprint?!"

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Caitlyn screamed cutely, jumping back.

"Oh... I give up!" Caitlyn sighed dramatically in her white girl sounding voice. Then she walked off, unknowing that a Koffing and Zubat were watching her...

Xxxx

"Oh dear... I just couldn't work up my courage..." Caitlyn sighed, sounding like a white girl who had missed out on her Starbucks. "Look, bubbles!" She gasped, her eyes starring over.

"I always come to this place when I feel sorry for myself... Ohmygosh, what's, like, over there?!" Caitlyn gasped, running over to Flash's body. "Ma'am! Wake up!"

"...huh...?" Flash woke up, finding himself face to face with a female Pikachu.

"...what?" Flash looked at his reflection in the sea, seeing a Cyndaquil. "...right."

"Oh... Okay... You sure were zonked out!" Caitlyn giggled nervously.

"Me... Zonked out...? Couldn't you have just said knocked out...?" Flash furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you playing a trick on me?!" Caitlyn gasped dramatically.

"No." Flash said.

"Oh! Well that's, like, a relief!" Caitlyn grinned dopily.

"...what an idiot." Flash murmured too low for her to here.

"What's your name?" Caitlyn asked cheerfully.

"Flash." Flash said after glancing at the text boxes spawned by his speech. He was glad G hadn't changed his name to anything weird, like how he had changed Nan's name to...

"By the way, you can call me Caitlyn!" The Pikachu giggled.

Flash instantly became stone faced.

"Something wrong?" Caitlyn wondered, tilting her head.

"...Nan..." Flash cleared his throat. "...G just made you call yourself Caitlyn."

Nan's eyes went blank as his memories returned to him, and he screamed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'm a female Pikachu! WHO DID THIS?!" Nan looked at Flash angrily.

"G." Flash decided to leave out the part where he chose the body and gender.

"Raaaaaaaaaah!" Nan started to throw a white girl tantrum.

"He's strangely fitting as a girl..." Flash commented to himself, but decided to not fill Nan in on his thoughts.

"Flash! Nan!" Two voices shouted. Flash turned as two Torchics ran toward them.

"The twins?" Flash guessed correctly.

"Flash! You're a girl! Nan! You're an irrelevant bitch!" Alicia gasped as she and her twin pulled to stop.

"Why you!" Nan turned to attack, but then stopped short. "Alicia, Alexis! You look more exactly the same than usual!"

"That's not goddamn funny!" The twins kicked Nan, tick marks appearing on their ears.

"This is really funny." Flash noted to himself.

"Though I am a boy, even though Alexis is still a girl..." Alicia grumbled.

"So the only way to tell you apart is to look at your-" Nan began, eyes glinting.

"Go to hell!" The twins shouted, kicking him in unison.

"You guys are perverted as usual." A small Eevee commented from nearby Flash.

"Who are you?" Flash blinked at the Eevee.

"I'm Toxic!" Toxic grinned widely.

"You're registered as Toxikku." Flash commented, pointing at the text box generated by her speech.

"G made the names." Toxic replied. "Anyway, I got a thing! Tada!" She pulled out the relic fragment!

Only for her to be instantly smacked down by a Phanpy, who took the relic fragment.

"Yes! Good DarkEH! You are an asset to this team!" A Skitty cheered as she skipped in. A Koffing and Zubat swooped in, smacked DarkEH down, took the relic fragment, and entered the beach cave.

"DarkEH YOU USELESS EMO! WHY ARE YOU SO GODDAMN WEAK!" The Skitty screamed, flailing her arms around.

"You're the one who made me the partner character! The partner is always weak!" The Phanpy whined back, having the voice of that dark haired girl from the beginning of the chapter. The Phanpy and Skitty then ran off, quickly disappearing.

"Well... That happened." Flash blinked.

"Waaaaaaah!" Toxic wailed. "My relic fragment! That was made from my feels! Please, help me save it!"

"Fine." Flash said. "Let's go, guys."

And so, the group entered beach cave...

And made it to the boss fight fairly easily, because beach cave Pokemon were scrubs.

"Give back this poor baby's treasure!" Flash growled, holding up Toxic.

"...actually, I'm older than you, even though my sprite is... The smallest..." Toxic hung her head.

"No." Koffing said.

Fight!

"Alright, Nan, take out Zubat with your type advantage!" Flash ordered. Nan did so. The group easily beat the crap out of Koffing by teaming up on him.

"Fleeeeeee!" Koffing and Zubat threw the relic fragment and ran.

"Run, you Team Rocket ripoffs!" Toxic jeered, shaking a paw at them.

Xxxx

Later, the group had regrouped on the beach.

"This is my personal treasure!" Toxic giggled, showing off her relic fragment. "Want to make a rescue team with me?"

"...no." Flash said.

Xxx

"...wha? Where am I?" Flash wondered as he sat up in the void.

"Welcome to the world of Pokemon!" G's voice chimed.

"...fuck."

End chapter one!


	2. The New Guild Recrits

Chapter 2: The New Guild Ricrits

As the group approached Wigglytuff's Guild, they noticed two other Pokemon they had seen before were already there...

"DarkEH YOU USELESS EMO! IT IS LITERALLY A FUCKING GRATE!" The Skitty screamed in frustration at the Phanpy on the grate.

"Again... You made me the partner!" DarkEH squealed. "And it's uncomfortable!" She eventually was finished and stepped off.

"My turn already?" The Skitty stepped onto the grate giddily.

Within seconds, the Skitty was yelling again.

"DIGLETT YOU USELESS FOOTPRINT FINDER! EVEN THE USELESS PARTNER IDENTIFIED ME AS A SKITTY WHEN WE FIRST MET! THIS IS YOUR JOB! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" The gate opened and the duo entered the guild.

"Well then." Flash frowned.

"I'm glad G let us just continue from where we were instead of making us start over because of your stubbornness." Toxic frowned at Flash.

"Just get on the damn grate." Flash pushed the Eevee on, making her squeak.

Xxx

DarkEH and her Skitty friend were in the second floor of the guild. They marveled at the job board.

"Hello, welcome to Wigglytuff's Guild! Now go away, we don't have time for salespeople." Chatot said to the pair.

"Fuck you." The Skitty hissed.

"Um, we're actually here to train as a rescue team!" DarkEH quickly cut in.

"Really?" Chatot frowned. "With the steady tide of Pokemon running from the training, you'd think no one more would want to train..."

"Well fuck, if it's that hard maybe we won't." The Skitty deadpanned.

"What?! No! Nonono! Please, follow me to the guildmaster's room!" He darted downstairs.

"...mood swings." Skitty said before following.

Xxxx

"Hey, you can see the ocean, even though we're underground!" DarkEH gasped, running over to a window.

"Hush!" Chatot glared. "The guild is built into a cliff! Of course you can see the ocean!"

"...rude." The Skitty said.

"Now, we're entering the guildmaster's chambers. Never, and I mean never, should you be discourteous to the guildmaster." Chatot told them. Then he wrapped on the door. "Guildmaster! It's Chatot! I'm coming in!"

The group entered the room.

"Guildmaster, these two would like to become apprentices of the guild! ...guildmaster?"

"Yoom-tah!" Wigglytuff whirled around. "So you'd like to be a rescue team! That's great, friends, friends! We'd love to have you in the guild! Now, what's your team name, friends, friends?"

"Oh. We didn't really think of that." DarkEH blinked.

"I did." The Skitty grabbed the text box out of the air and held it away so only she herself could see what she was entering. Then she handed over the text box to Wigglytuff.

"Team DarkEHIsASkrub... I think that's a great name!" Wigglytuff grinned.

"Fuck you." DarkEH said. "Just... Fuck you."

"Yay!" The Skitty cheered.

Xxxx

"Dang it..." Flash frowned as he, Nan, and Toxic entered the second floor of the guild. Alicia and Alexis had run off once they had heard Loudred's annoying voice.

"We need to stop them from causing trouble." Nan noted worriedly.

"Hm..." Flash frowned.

"Hello! Are you here to become apprentices as well?" Chatot asked, faking cheerfulness as he approached.

"Yes." Flash said, cutting off his friends.

"Well right this way I suppose!" Chatot went down a floor.

"That was nice!" Toxic grinned.

"I suppose." Flash mimicked the bird before following.

Xxxx

"Goddammit Alicia." Nan sighed.

The Torchic had quickly gotten into a fight with Loudred, and the two were squabbling all over the third floor.

"Annoying voice!"

"Stupid Torchic!"

Flash and Nan sighed in unison as Chatot quickly broke it up.

"What's going on here?!" Chatot demanded, glaring at both Alicia and Loudred.

"Um... Sir... That's actually our friend who wants to join the guild with us." Toxic spoke up nervously.

"It's hard to accept such a rude person into the guild." Chatot frowned.

"Excuse me?!" Alicia glared.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?" Toxic looked at Chatot with big, wide eyes.

"Fine." The bird frowned. "You can talk to guildmaster."

Xxx

"Okay friendly friends! Always happy to have apprentices!" Wigglytuff giggled.

Alicia stuck out her tongue at Chatot, who just let out a dejected squawk.

"Thanks. We'll figure out how our team works later." Flash said.

"For now get sleep. I'll show you to your rooms." Chatot said. "You'll be sleeping in pairs."

"Flash and I are together." Alicia immediately said.

"Toxic and me!" Alexis said as well.

"I didn't realize you two were so close." Flash blinked at Toxic and Alexis.

"Nah. I just didn't want to get stuck with Nan." Alexis replied.

"I hate all of you." Nan sighed.

"Shut up Caitlyn." Flash snickered.

Xxxx

That night...

Deep in slumber, Flash was dreaming...

"Flaaaaaaaaaaash!"

"Hm?" Flash looked around. A Skitty was appearing before him.

"Flash, I'm from the future! I have something important to tell you!"

"Wh- what is it?!" Flash frowned worriedly.

"Flash... You're a fucking scrub."

"..." Flash facepalmed.

Xxx

"WAKE UP! ITS MORNING!" A loud voice cut into Flash and Alicia's sleep.

Ears ringing, Flash could only make out a swirl of colors by opening his eyes. He felt very pained, especially around the ears.

Then another loud voice further damaged him.

"DONT FUCKING WAKE ME UP!" Alicia screamed as she pounced on Loudred. The two tussled their way out of the room while Flash stood wobbly.

"...ow." He winced before heading after them.

Xxx

"The rookies are late!" Loudred was shouting as Flash joined the rest of the apprentices.

"Shut up, Loudred." Chatot glared. "Now, guildmaster, the morning address!"

Wigglytuff walked out from his chambers, wide eyed. He was fast asleep.

"...what even." Alicia deadpanned.

"Let's just do the cheer." Chatot sighed.

"One! Don't shirk work!

Two! Run away and pay!

Three! Smiles go for miles!"

"That was shitty, let's never do it again." Alicia deadpanned as all the Pokemon ran off.

"You five rookies!" Chatot walked over to the group. "Don't just stand there! Follow me!" He quickly led them to the job request board. "Here you'll find your jobs. Here, do this one first!" He chucked one at the group.

"Get a pearl back for a Spoink." Toxic read.

"Flash and I got this!" Alicia said as Chatot left.

"But I wanna come!" Nan whined.

"I said we've got this." Alicia glared, causing Nan, Alexis, and Toxic to gulp.

Xxxx

Flash and Alicia found that attacks defeated Pokemon in the dungeon fairly easily, and quickly reached the pearl.

"Let's keep it for ourselves." Alicia said greedily.

"No Alicia."

Xxxxx

"Yaaaaaaaaay, my pearl! Have items and money!" Spoink tossed a bunch of money and items to them.

"This is a lot of money!" Flash's eyes widened.

"Give me 90% of it." Chatot ordered.

"...what?" Alicia's eyes narrowed.

"You only get 10% of your money, that's the rule!" Chatot said stingily.

"...Flash, let's kill him." Alicia growled.

"...yes."

Xxxx

Later that night, Alicia had a dream...

"Aliciaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Huh?" Alicia looked around as a Skitty appeared before her.

"I'm from the future! I have something important to tell you!"

"What is it?!" Alicia freaked.

"Alicia... You're a fucking scrub."

"...the fuck you say about me?" Alicia glared.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Alicia's Scream

Chapter 3: Alicia's Scream.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Alicia woke up with a scream and kicked Loudred directly between the legs. He had come in to wake her and Flash up, and was quickly left cursing and rolling around on the floor.

"What is it, bae?" Flash wondered as he calmly woke up.

"I had a dream about some pink ass cat ass piece of shit from the fucking future calling me a fucking scrub and fuuuuuuuuck!" Alicia started throwing a temper tantrum.

"Bae, we'll talk about that later." Flash deadpanned, thinking back to his very similar dream. "Let's get to the morning greeting right now."

"R- right..." Alicia frowned. The duo began to walk out of the room.

"C- can I get help?" Loudred gasped.

"No. No one cares about you." Flash replied icily as he and Alicia exited the room.

Xxxx

"Three! Smiles go for miles!" The apprentices cheered before dashing off. Our normal group of five was quickly stopped by Chatot.

"You five! Come with me." Chatot led them off to the second floor. Alicia and Flash glanced helplessly at each other before following. Chatot led them to the second board.

"This is the outlaw notice board! You can find outlaws to catch here!" Chatot explained.

"Really?!" Nan and Alicia instantly brightened up at this.

"But outlaws is scary..." Toxic tented her paws nervously. "Especially when you're little like me, hehe..."

"True. I'll get you a mentor to help you out." Chatot acknowledged. "Bidoof! Come here!"

"Urf! Comin', yup yup!" A fat Bidoof barely made it up the ladder and walked over.

"Bidoof here will help you. Bye!" Chatot left.

"I'm Bidoof, yup yup! I used to be the newest member until all of you showed up!" Bidoof grinned dopily.

"For some reason, I think that we're already stronger than Bidoof." Flash thought to himself.

Xxxx

"Treasure town is cool. I like it." Skitty grinned giddily as she skipped alongside DarkEH.

"Mhm." The Phanpy nodded, seemingly feeling pleasant.

"Let's see if they have one of the TMs I want at the market!" Skitty skipped over to the market and started talking merrily to the Keckleon brothers. DarkEH soon joined in.

"Who are you two, by the way? I haven't seen you around until recently." The purple Keckleon asked.

"I'm DarkEH, and this is GOrSomethi." DarkEH introduced herself and the Skitty.

"Nice to meet you!" GOrSomethi giggled.

"Misters Keckleon!" Two childish voices squealed at once. A Marill and Azurill skipped over to the store and quickly bought an apple before leaving.

"Those two adorable children are doing the shopping while their mother is sick. So sweet!" Keckleon sighed.

"Misters Keckleon!" The two Pokemon returned quickly. "You gave us an extra Apple!"

"That, my little friends, is a gift from my brother and I to you. Enjoy!" Keckleon replied.

"Thank you!" Azurill suddenly dropped the apple. GOrSomethi caught it and handed it back. Then she got very dizzy...

.

..

...

"H- help!"

GOrSomethi blinked and shook her head. She had heard Azurill screaming...

"GOrSomethi!" DarkEH tail slapped her.

"Ow! Why would you do that?!" GOrSomethi squeaked.

"...I wanted to." DarkEH replied. "Stop daydreaming! Let's go!"

"Right!" GOrSomethi started skipping along again, when they ran into Azurill and Marill talking to Drowzee. They seemed very excited, and explained about their lost item. As they were leaving, Drowzee bumped into GOrSomethi, making her dizzy.

.

..

...

Drowzee and Azurill stood in a mountainous area.

"If you continue to be difficult, this will become very painful for you!" Drowzee threatened.

"H- help!"

The vision ended.

"...we have to beat up Drowzee." GOrSomethi said determinedly.

"...what?" DarkEH raised an eyebrow.

GOrSomethi explained her vision.

"You're wrong." DarkEH deadpanned.

Xxx

"You're right." DarkEH sighed, looking at the wanted poster for Drowzee.

"Let's go!" GOrSomethi was already scaling the ladder.

Xxxx

The duo quickly scaled Mt. Bristle while gaining levels, and confronted Drowzee as GOrSomethi's vision came true.

"We're a rescue team! Team DarkEHIsASkrub will stop you now!" DarkEH exclaimed.

"Oh no! A rescue tea- what kind of name is that?!" Drowzee started laughing. DarkEH glared bitterly at GOrSomethi as she as well started laughing.

"...let's just fight." The Phanpy sighed.

Skitty quickly infatuated Drowzee with attract and the duo spammed him to death.

"Yay! We saved Azurill!" The Team cheered as the brothers reunited...

Xxxx

At the end of the day, Flash and Alicia were settled in their room, tired after a long day.

"Outlaw jobs are fun." Alicia grinned weakly.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, there's something I wanted to tell you." Flash turned to Alicia.

"What is it, bae?" Alicia asked.

"Your dream... I had the same one." Flash revealed.

"You what?!" Alicia's eyes widened.

"That Skitty appeared and said the exact same message... I think whoever it is, they're important toward the mysteries of how we ended up as Pokemon in this world." Flash speculated. "I wonder where she is..."

Xxxx

"Don't you have a partner?" Nan asked DarkEH, raising an eyebrow. He and the Phanpy were sharing a dorm since his other friends had ditched him.

"No. You're mistaken." DarkEH replied. She promptly went to sleep.

"Coulda sworn she did..." Nan frowned before following suit, quickly entering a dream...

"Naaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Huh?!" Nan looked around, finding a Skitty materializing.

"I'm from the future! I'm here to tell you something important!"

"What is it?!" Nan frowned.

"You're a fucking scrub."

"Hey!" Nan glared.

Xxxx

Meanwhile, a Grovyle took a time gear from a certain mystery dungeon that same night...

 **A/N: hi! Important author's note about the next chapter! There is a POLL on MY PROFILE PAGE. I ask all readers that like the story to take it! It's going to effect the next chapter directly! It's asking about them as portrayed IN the story, and not 'who is your favorite person', just who have you found funniest? Thank you! Next chapter will be very funny!**


	4. Break- Bidoof!

Special Chapter 1: Toxic reacts to Bidoof!

"Hi! My name is Bidoof! I'm an apprentice at Wigglytuff's guild! This... Is my story!"

"Gasp! A story about Le Bidoof!" Toxic grinned. "I can hear his thoughts, which is coooooooool! Though I'm a bit concerned about the whole ghost thing..." She looked down at her transparent Eevee body.

"CAESAR HAS COME FOR YOUR SOUL!" A voice roared.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Toxic squealed, holding her head with her paws. "Not Caesar again! SPARE MY SOUL GREAT ONE!"

"Lol, it's just G." The voice giggled.

"Done scare meh like that! Why am I a ghost?!" Toxic whined.

"Well, you seeeeeeee... We were gonna have to skip the special episodes because like, the ones in the past have nothing to do with you guys, but I thought HEY, LETS GET FUNNY COMMENTARY ON THEM INSTEAD! So I set up that poll thing to see who should be the commentator on this one, and it was yooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Confetti fell out of nowhere.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Toxic squealed, waving her paws. "...what poll thing?"

"I'll tell you later." G replied. "Meanwhile, you get to stalk Bidoof as a ghost! Bye!" G's presence vanished.

"Aw... I'm su loneleh..." Toxic kicked the ground.

"I always wanted to be an explorer, so I left my home one day."

"Ah, poop! He's going on without me!" Toxic scampered after Bidoof and soon found herself in a lake area.

"Bye Big Bro! Take care!" Bidoof's Younger Brother said.

"Bye!" Bidoof's Younger Sister said.

"Take care of yourself! You can always come home! Watch your eating! Good luck! Gooodbye!" His mother and siblings waved as Bidoof left home.

"Sweet." Toxic grinned.

"But then, I could never do anything right in the guild."

"Wut?!" Toxic gasped.

"Here's your reviver seed, Loudred!" Bidoof cheerfully handed it over.

"Th- this... Is a doom seed!" Loudred exclaimed.

"And that other time..."

"Aw shucks, these apples sure are good! I wonder if they're special or something." Bidoof sighed happily as he munched on an apple.

"...that's a perfect Apple, isn't it?" Toxic frowned, covering her ears in advance.

"Hm? Bidoof? What are you doing? I- is that?! The guildmaster's... Perfect Apple?!" Chatot stopped and stared in disbelief.

"Yuuuuuuup... This is coming..." Toxic muttered, hiding a bit more.

"Is that what these are called? They were all delicious, yup yup!" Bidoof scoffed the rest of the perfect Apple.

"Squaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawk! No dinner as punishment!" Chatot began to fly around in a panic.

"What?!" Bidoof gasped.

"I missed my favorite meal of the day, sniff. My hunger always gets me in trouble..."

"I'm not sensitive to your problems, you're a fucking Bidoof." G cut in, annoyed.

"Hey! Didn't you leave?! And isn't this supposed to be MY commentary on it?!" Toxic flailed.

"Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaah, but you're too nice to have good commentary!" G whined.

"The poll disagrees! You obviously didn't win if I won!" Toxic stuck her tongue out.

"...don't remind me..." G whined.

"Hehe! Stay outta my special!" Toxic grinned triumphantly.

"But still, Bidoof's dilemma is pretty generic and stupid. You gotta admit it." G said.

"Outta my special!" Toxic kicked the darkness.

"Bidoof!" Chatot was calling the beaver Pokemon over to give him orders as the argument ended.

"Yes Chatot?" Bidoof asked.

"Go check how many Oran Berries are available at Keckleon Market. That's your task today." Chatot said.

"Yessir!" Bidoof headed off.

"Huh. Bidoof gets suckish jobs." Toxic trotted after him, but was forced to hover up the ladder due to her ghost status. "Treasure town is the same." She commented as they entered the town.

"How many Oran Berries do you have in stock?" Bidoof asked Keckleon.

"Two!" He replied.

"Thanks..." Bidoof trailed off.

"Is something wrong, Bidoof?" The Keckleon brothers asked.

"Oof... I want to be helpful in dungeons, yup yup... But I feel that I'll just get in the way, on account of me messin' up everything all the time..." Bidoof sighed.

"Oh, that's simple! Just buy a TM!" The purple Keckleon said.

"Really?" Bidoof asked.

"Yes! Then you'll have a powerful new move to use! That'll definitely help in dungeon explorations!" Purple Keckleon explained. "Here, Hidden Power is a good one!"

"How much does it cost?" Bidoof asked.

"6500."

"...oof. Lemme think about this, yup yup..." Bidoof frowned.

"To tell you the truth, I have the money... 7000 from my mom, but she said it was for an emergency... Oof."

"That probably took a lot of saving." Toxic noted.

"Sorry, I'm not buying today... Maybe another time..." Bidoof started walking away when a Snover ran in.

"Sc... Scary!" Snover looked around frantically before handing Bidoof something. Then he ran away.

"...okay..." Toxic blinked.

"Hey!" A Gligar and Bagon ran in and looked around before surrounding Bidoof. "Did you see a wimpy looking white Pokemon run through?!"

"E- eek! He went that way!" Bidoof pointed after Snover.

"Hey! Don't tell them! Mean! Stupid! You got a peep hurt!" Toxic threw ghost stones at Bidoof.

Xxxx

"Whew... This was boring, Bidoof barely does anything all day." Toxic blinked. She was sitting in Bidoof's room as they slept. "...there's no ghost bed for meh! Geh! Get me a ghost bed! ...crap, he's gone." Toxic sat in a huff. "...aaaaaaaaand Loudred's snoring..." Toxic covered her ears with her paws, but Bidoof too woke up and began talking again.

"I wonder what that Pokemon handed me earlier..." He said.

"It took you this long to check?!" Toxic fell over anime style.

"An old map... To star cave? What's star cave?" Bidoof wondered. "I like the sound of it... Star cave..."

Toxic sighed and tried to sleep.

Xxx

"WAKE UP! ITS MORNING!"

"Loudred's voice still hurts even though I'm a ghost!" Toxic whined.

Xxxx

Toxic watched as Bidoof asked Chatot about star cave and then fanboyed about his wish maybe coming true.

"Ho boy... Bidoof going into a dungeon on his own... Poor player peep must get overwhelmed when trying to fight." Toxic sweatdropped.

She then watched as Bidoof and Snover agreed to go to star cave together.

"Oh, you get a partner! Thank goodness!" Toxic grinned.

"Chatot, I have to take a break for a few days!" Bidoof declared.

"Squawk?! For what reason?!" Chatot blinked.

"Um... My stomach hasn't been feeling well too lately..."

Chatot seemed skeptical, but granted the vacation.

"I feel bad about lying to Chatot..."

"Aw, so sweet!" Toxic grinned, munching on ghost popcorn.

Xxxx

After a trek through star cave, Bidoof and Snover reached the end. They found nothing.

However, Gligar and Bagon came to ambush them. Then the big reveal occurred...

"The map is a fraud. We lured you here to mug you." Snover snickered. "The three of us are Team Rogue!"

"Gasp! Bidoof has to fight alone!" Toxic gasped through her popcorn.

Bidoof was quickly defeated, and the trio started to beat on him for the money.

"Hey! You stop that! I'll save you fluffeh!" Toxic started throwing ghost rocks at Team Rogue, but they didn't take much notice. ...since the rocks were ghosts.

"Hey! Stop that!" The cave suddenly darkened.

"H- huh?! Who's there?!" Team Rogue looked around.

"One! Don't shirk work!

Two! Run away and pay!

Three! Smiles go for miles!"

The entire guild appeared and started violently beating up the bandits.

"Aaaaaaaaaw, so sweet!" Toxic grinned, munching on her popcorn as the bandits screamed in pain. The bandits eventually fled.

"Why are ya'll here?" Bidoof wondered.

"Chatot wanted to follow you. He was worried about you acting strange!" Wigglytuff explained happily.

"Squawk! I was worried about you deserting, squawk."

"No... Chatot was definitely worried about Bidoof's well being..." The other apprentices started whispering amongst themselves, embarrassing Chatot.

"Well, let's see Jirachi." Wigglytuff said.

"But it's a dead end..." Bidoof frowned.

"Nope!" Wigglytuff looked around before- "YOOM TAH!" The wall blew up, revealing more to the dungeon.

"Dear god! He interrupted the narration!" Toxic gasped.

"Yay! Onward! Think about your wishes everyone!" The apprentices cheered.

"No! This is Bidoof's adventure!" Wigglytuff stopped them.

After some disappointment, Bidoof passed into the cave.

"Wow, that was really cool of you, guildmaster!" Chimeco grinned once the beaver Pokemon was gone.

"You think so?" Wigglytuff asked cheerfully.

"AFTER ALL, you could've ASKED Jirachi for ANYTHING... Like ALL the perfect apples you could EAT. But it was nice of you to let Bidoof get his own turn." Loudred pointed out.

"...oh."

"The guildmaster is such a nice guy!" Sunflora giggled.

"...well, I'm going." Wigglytuff turned to enter the dungeon.

"What?!" All the guild members exclaimed in shock.

"Everyone stop the guildmaster!"

Toxic giggled as she skipped onward.

"The guild is a fun place!"

Xxxx

Eventually, Toxic caught up to Bidoof at the end of star cave.

"Oof... Are you Jirachi?" He asked.

"No, it's a flying monkey." Toxic said while munching on ghost popcorn. "...OOH! A FLYING MONKEY! TOUCHIE!" Toxic poked Jirachi with her paw, but it went right through. "Right. A ghost." She had missed most of the conversation with her antics.

"I'm sleepy... And I attack people while I'm asleep..." Jirachi said.

"...WHAT KIND OF SLEEPER ARE YOU?!" Toxic freaked as a confusion was unleashed to knock her and Bidoof back. "A fight between a Jirachi and a Bidoof doesn't seem too fair..." She sweatdropped as she laid back and watched...

"Thanks for waking me up!" Jirachi grinned. "Now I'll grant your wish!"

"I don't have a wish... I was going to wish to be the best explorer, but... I realize now I can only become that through hard work." Bidoof said.

"How modest." Jirachi smiled.

"I do wish for... Some younger apprentices who I can mentor!" Bidoof grinned.

"GASP! THE TRUTH IS REVEALED!" Toxic ignored the rest of the episode. "So Bidoof wished us into Pokemon... But how do we get out of it! Dang it! I must tell Flashy-Kun and the others!" Toxic flailed. "G! When do I stop being a ghost?!"

There was silence.

"...G?"

More silence.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Toxic wailed as the chapter ended...

 **A/N: as you can see, Toxikku won the poll! *confetti* there'll be more polls later, though! :3 if you peeps want me to post the results, say so in the reviews!**


	5. Sentry duty

Chapter 4: sentry duty.

"Alright, I wonder what we'll do today..." Flash wondered aloud as the morning greeting finished.

"Flash! Hey Flash!" Toxic skipped over.

"ALL YOU ROOKIES COME OVER HERE!" Loudred suddenly shouted. Flash, Toxic, Nan, and Alexis trailed over to him.

"WHO YOU ORDERING AROUND YOU FUCKING THING ASS IRRELEVANT SHIT FUCKER?!" Alicia ran over to attack, but Diglett accidentally tripped her as he dug over to the group.

"Oops. My bad." Diglett said to Alicia.

"It's fine." Alicia got up and glared at Loudred.

"Actually, he's calling for me." The group turned to Diglett. "I'm doing my dad's, Dugtrio's, job today, so you guys are filling in for me. Thanks!" Diglett tunneled off.

"And that's that." Loudred said, earning glares from the twins.

"Wouldn't Darky be better for the job?" Nan wondered.

"Who?" Loudred looked at him blankly.

"...DarkEH..." Nan sighed, saying the strange pronunciation. "She's a ground type and all..."

"I'm not helping you guys." DarkEH said as she walked by. "Hi though."

"Hi..." The group waved as she climbed the ladder.

"Into the hole!" Loudred grinned.

Xxx

"So that whole sentry duty thing yesterday was just that small section?" Flash blinked.

"Yes." DarkEH nodded.

"We're not doing it again today?" Flash asked.

"Probably not ever again." DarkEH responded.

"...that was really pointless. Why is it in the chapter title?" Flash deadpanned.

Darky shrugged. "I've got a job again. I'll tell you if I ever figure anything out about why we're here." She climbed the later.

"FLASHY-KINZ! YOURE A FURREH FLUFFEH NOW!" Toxic tackled him.

"Hey Toxic..." Flash sweatdropped. "You just noticed I'm a Pokemon?"

"Noooooooooooo... Erhem!" Toxic stopped up straight. "I have a thing to tell you! I think..." She explained her ordeal in the previous chapter to him.

"If that wish thing IS the cause..." Flash frowned. "Then how do we get back to the normal world?"

"Dunno." Toxic shrugged cheerfully.

"Flash! Toxic! Job!" The twins chanted as they dragged them over to Nan, who had selected a job from the board. "Got it, let's go!"

Xxx

"Alright, since Nan is an irrelevant bitch, she and I had an argument." Alicia said.

"I'm not an irrelevant bitch!" Nan glared at Alicia. "First that Skitty, then you..."

"Skitty?" Flash blinked at that.

"Quiet!" Alicia glared. "We came to an agreement! We have a big hunt for this Lunatone criminal and whoever wins is the leader of the group until our next contest. Got it? Good. See ya, fuckers!" Alicia quickly ran off as the group dispersed.

Xxx

"Hm... Those two fight too much." Toxic said to Alexis worriedly.

"Bruh. I don't give a shit about their stupid fights." Alexis grumbled. The duo had teamed up due to mutual disinterest in being alone.

"Yeah..." Toxic blinked. "Oh look, it's Lunatone!"

Lunatone lunged forward and delivered a confusion on both of them.

"Quick! Do you have any status condition attacks?!" Toxic asked.

"No?!" Alexis freaked.

"Don't worry. There's a simple thing to do." Toxic said soothingly. She used sand attack in Lunatone's eyes. "RUN!" The duo quickly ran.

Xxx

"Nan!" Flash caught up with his friend.

"I'm not interested in teaming up!" Nan muttered.

"No! Nothing about the job!" Flash frowned. "What were you saying about the Skitty?!"

"Hm? Oh, I had this dream about a Skitty that called me a scrub." Nan growled. "I'll kill it..."

"So even you had the dream..." Flash frowned. "I wonder if the others too... Watch out!"

Lunatone charged at them out of nowhere, almost ramming Nan with a tackle. Luckily, Flash was poised and blasted him in the face with a smokescreen.

"Quick! Defeat it with your attacks!" Flash exclaimed.

"Why me?!" Nan exclaimed.

"Electric is better than fire against rock types!" Flash explained.

"...oh right." Nan attacked until he had thoroughly defeated Lunatone. "Alright! The two of us win!"

Xxx

Meanwhile, GOrSomethi and DarkEH had finished their own mission.

"That was the last mission we needed, DarkEH! Now we're bronze rank!" GOrSomethi grinned. "Better jobs, here we come..."


	6. That fateful day

Chapter 5: that fateful day...

"In the east, there's a forest called Treeshroud Forest. There, time has stopped completely. This is because the time gear there has been removed by someone. If you see anyone suspicious, tell Officer Magnezone." Chatot told everyone at the morning greeting. There was a big stir, but Flash was more concerned with the two people who had never been at the morning greeting before... DarkEH and a Skitty. Unfortunately, they were pulled away by Chatot when the apprentices headed off.

"You two will be going on an official exploration today!" Chatot grinned.

"Really?!" DarkEH gasped.

"FINALLY." GOrSomethi rolled her eyes.

"You'll be trying to find the secret of this waterfall." Chatot pointed out the location. DarkEH started shaking. "Is something wrong?!"

"I'm just so excited to finally-" DarkEH began before being promptly tail slapped by GOrSomethi.

"Let's go useless partner." She deadpanned, dragging DarkEH off.

Xxxx

"GOrSomethi! Over here!" Chimecho called her over as they reached the second floor.

"I'm starting an assembly." She explained happily.

"An assembly?" DarkEH wondered.

"Haven't you ever wanted to recruit new members? Well now you can!" Chimecho explained.

"That's cool!" GOrSomethi grinned.

Xxx

"So this is the waterfall..." DarkEH gasped, staring at it in awe. Said waterfall was quite large and fast moving.

"What could the secret be..." GOrSomethi wondered.

"KYA!" DarkEH was slammed back when she tried to touch the waterfall. "Too strong..."

"Wow, it looks very strong." GOrSomethi exclaimed.

"It is. Touch it." DarkEH stood up.

"What?! No! That would hurt!" GOrSomethi exclaimed, looking at her.

"...touch it."

"No!"

"..." DarkEH pushed GOrSomethi into the waterfall.

"Ow!" GOrSomethi squealed as she was knocked back.

"Serves you right for the useless emo gag." DarkEH snickered.

However, GOrSomethi was beginning to get dizzy...

.

..

...

A shadowed figure stood at the same place. It ran through the waterfall and discovered a cave behind it. The vision ended.

"...this is gonna suck." GOrSomethi sighed.

"Huh?" DarkEH blinked.

"We have to run through the waterfall." GOrSomethi stepped back and prepared to jump.

"...this revenge at me for pushing you is kinda extreme..."

"Shut up and run through! There's a cave behind it, I saw it in a vision!"

The duo ran through and discovered a cave. They quickly entered the mystery dungeon attached.

Xxx

"Stupid Chimecho... Not a single new recruit..." GOrSomethi growled as they finished the dungeon.

"Chimecho is nice." DarkEH said before her eyes lit up. "GEMS!" She looked ahead at the large gem at the end of the cave. "BIGGER GEM!" She ran over and started tugging on it. "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

"Having trouble?" GOrSomethi was collecting a large number of the small gems.

"Help!" DarkEH demanded.

"Just a sec." GOrSomethi finished collecting the small gems before going over to tug on the big gem. "...what the hell?!" She gave up.

"Weird." DarkEH frowned and began trying again. Meanwhile, GOrSomethi started to feel dizzy.

.

..

...

The same dark figure from the previous vision walked into the cave and pushed the giant gem. A huge tidal wave then washed the figure away...

The vision ended and GOrSomethi was left horrified. "Hey DarkEH... Be careful not to-"

DarkEH pushed the giant gem!

"GODDAMMIT DarkEH YOU USELESS EMO!" GOrSomethi screamed as she ran.

"What is it- GAH!" A giant tidal wave washed the duo away...

Xxxx

"Are you okay? Please wake up..." GOrSomethi and DarkEH were dragged into reality and out of sleep by a friendly Teddiursa nudging them.

"Where are we..." DarkEH wondered.

"You're at the Hot Springs." A Torkoal informed them.

"Where is-"

"It's really far from the waterfall." GOrSomethi cut her off, looking at the wonder map.

"...why do you cut me off so much?" DarkEH frowned.

"You are undeserving of speech." GOrSomethi replied. "Besides, you have more lines."

DarkEH just sighed.

Xxx

"Yes, yes, empathetically yes! What a great discovery!" Chatot cheered. "The cave, and the hidden dungeon... You two did a great job discovering these things for the first time!"

"Yay!" DarkEH cheered.

"..." GOrSomethi frowned.

"...no, that's not true."

"The person I saw in those two visions..."

"That was definitely Wigglytuff."

GOrSomethi turned to the two.

"Chatot, ask Wigglytuff if he's been to that dungeon before." She said, frowning.

"No, no, empathetically no! The guildmaster is the one who sent you in the first place!" Chatot yelped. He frowned and went to talk to Wigglytuff...

Xxxx

Eventually he returned and relayed that Wigglytuff had, in fact, done it before.

"Great. Let's go to bed." GOrSomethi said, dragging DarkEH off.

Xxx

"Why are you here again?" Toxic blinked. Nan had moved into her and Alexis's room to sleep. Alexis was already sleeping.

"Darky said it wasn't going to work out anymore." Nan frowned. "Whatever that means..."

"Alright." Toxic shrugged.

In Alexis's dream, a voice was calling out to her...

"Aleeeeeeeexis!"

"Huh?" The Torchic blinked.

"I'm from the future! I have to tell you something important!"

"What is it?!" Alexis freaked.

"You're a fucking scrub."

"...the fuck you say about me." Alexis glared.

Xxx

"That was fun, GOrSomethi. ...and thanks for saving me from sleeping with Nan. She snores." DarkEH deadpanned.

"No prob." GOrSomethi replied.

"There is something I wanted to tell you." DarkEH frowned.

"What is it?" GOrSomethi blinked.

"Your visions... They only appear after you touch something." She pointed out.

"You're right!" GOrSomethi's eyes widened.

"You two! The guildmaster wishes to see you." Chatot interrupted.

The two exchanged glances and followed to Wigglytuff's guild.

Xxx

"YOOM... TAH! Hello friends, friends! You two are doing very well! I've decided that you two will be considered for our guild's next expedition!" Wigglytuff cheered. "That's something rookies are usually never considered for!"

"Great!" GOrSomethi grinned. "Thank you so much, guildmaster!"

"Keep up the good work!" Wigglytuff cheered.

"This will be so much fun..." GOrSomethi's face contorted evilly.

"So much FUN... I might even reveal myself soon..."

END of chapter 5.


	7. Team Skull

Chapter 6: Team Skull

"And so, the guild will be setting out on an expedition! Over the next few days, try your best to impress the guildmaster and be selected! That is all!" Chatot was announcing.

"Hooray!" The apprentices cheered and ran off.

"Huh, sounds interesting." Flash grinned. "I want in."

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!" Toxic cheered. Alicia and Nan were busy bickering.

"However... From now, I'm disbanding our makeshift team." Flash said.

"What?!" Toxic and Alexis gasped.

"We have to prove our worth to Wigglytuff individually. Leeching off of each other means nothing." Flash said. "Only some apprentices will be drafted into the expedition, and I don't intend to fail!"

"Okay, I guess that makes sense..." Toxic sighed as Alexis and Flash went off. "Oh well..." She scaled the ladder before noticing a familiar sight. "Hey!" She ran over to the Koffing and Zubat duo at the same time as Flash did.

"Whoa-Ho-Ho!" Koffing glared at them. "You're those twerps we mugged earlier..."

"You guys stole my relic fragment! What are you doing here?!" Toxic glared back, though she was far from intimidating.

"I'm curious too." Flash said calmly.

"Can't a rescue team check the jobs?!" Koffing retorted.

"Rescue team?! You?!" Toxic gasped.

"Yup! We're Team Skull!" They grinned.

"Well... We aren't exactly a team, but we're training as explorers! We're even gonna have a big expedition!" Toxic flailed, unable to retort well.

Zubat and Koffing discussed for a moment before looking at Toxic.

"Listen, kid, don't take this the wrong way, but..." Koffing began.

"You aren't gonna make it onto the expedition." Zubat finished.

"Whaddaya mean?! Is it because I'm a Brit?! Oy!" Toxic flailed.

"It's cuz you're weak." Kidding said.

"And little." Zubat said.

"And have no talent." They both said.

"If she's so untalented, then why did she beat you?" Flash asked.

"We didn't have the boss with us then! He's the third member of our team, and he's REALLY strong!" Koffing said.

"I still think you're weak and talentless." Flash deadpanned.

"Here he is now!" Zubat exclaimed. A Skuntank climbed down the ladder and walked over to the board. Flash was in his way.

"Outta my way." Skuntank ordered.

"No thank you, I'm standing here." Flash replied calmly.

"Grah!" Skuntank took Flash down instantly with a cloud of poisonous gas.

"You gonna be next?" Skuntank asked Toxic as he approached.

"Nuuuuuuuuu!" Toxic ran away and hid by Flash's unconscious body.

Team Skull discussed something for a few minutes before leaving.

"Nuuuuuuuuuur, Flasheh, don't die!" Toxic started shaking her friend.

"What just happened... There's gonna be hell to pay for it." Alicia was suddenly there with a dark expression.

"A- Alicia, when did you get here?" Toxic sweatdropped with fear, though she got the feeling that Alicia had been watching the whole time.

"Get Flash up." Was all Alicia replied with. She went over to the outlaw board, tore off a job, and exited the guild.

"I don't... Really know how to read her sometimes." Toxic frowned. "I don't know Alicia well, do I..."

Flash coughed.

"Flashy-Kun! You woke up!" Toxic gasped and started pawing him again.

"Y- yeah... I don't like them." Flash frowned, standing.

"Ehehehe, yeah... They're gone now." Toxic grinned sheepishly.

"I should get going, and so should you." Flash headed off again. Toxic sighed and went to choose a job.

Xxxx

When Toxic exited the guild, she quickly met up with Flash again. He had been stopped by a Wynaut and Wobbufett.

"Hey, what's going on?" Toxic blinked.

"Customers, isn't it! Our cafe of hopes and dreams is open, isn't it! Come!" The Wynaut grinned.

"What's going on, guys?" Nan blinked and walked over.

"Looks like this cafe is open." Toxic grinned.

"I didn't realize the cafe was being built in the first place." Flash frowned.

"You were too busy brooding. Let's check it out!" Toxic grinned, and the trio entered.

Xxx

Spinda was soon dragging them around the cafe to give them a tour.

"This is my juice bar! You can give me food, and I'll turn it into drinks!" Spinda explained. "Then at the recycle shop, you can trade items for other items!"

"This is a neat place!" Toxic grinned.

"I don't really have use for it." Flash commented as he left.

"Hm... Always so pessimistic." Toxic frowned. She skipped over to the recycle shop and began recycling a ton of items. Once she was finished, she set off on her job.

Xxx

Flash easily did his job, defeating a Bronzong using his fire type status. He got a good reward and slept the night.

Xxx

After the morning assembly the next morning, Loudred started shouting.

"YOU FIVE! SENTRY DUTY! DIGGLET'S OFF SOMEWHERE!"

"Not a chance of you helping?" Nan asked DarkEH.

"Not a chance." DarkEH confirmed as she climbed the ladder.

Xxxx

The group did well at sentry duty, and once again slept the night uneventfully. The next morning, however, Chatot had news at the morning assembly.

"Erhem! We will be having some allies join us on our expedition to strengthen our force!" He explained. "Here are our new allies, Team Skull!"

Skuntank, Koffing, and Zubat entered.

"Chaw-haw-haw."

"Whoa-Ho-Ho."

"Heh-heh-heh."

Flash, Alicia, GOrSomethi, and DarkEH instantly gained dark expression, while Toxic just frowned deeply.

"They'll be staying with us to build trust until the expedition. Well, that's all. Keep up the good work, everyone!" Chatot said.

"Hooray." Everyone sounded upset.

"...well that wasn't very cheerful." Chatot frowned.

The apprentices all began to grumble mutinously when the build suddenly began to shake.

"Yoooooooooom..." Wigglytuff was upset.

"Gah! Everyone, be cheerful! He's going to..." Chatot was freaking out.

"HOORAY!" Everyone cheered, and the shaking stopped. The apprentices went off.

Toxic found a job rescuing a Geodude, and managed to pull it off without much difficulty. She accepted the reward and later went to bed.

Xxxx

Toxic was dreaming...

"Toxiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic!"

"Huh?!" Toxic looked around. "Someone's interrupting my dream!" A Skitty materialized.

"I'm your future self! I have something to tell you!"

"Gasp! Does Sonic Boom fail?! What is it?!" Toxic asked excitedly.

"It's that... You're a fucking scrub."

Toxic just frowned deeply at that.

Xxxx

That same night, Team Skull was talking.

"That grub wasn't nearly enough. Let's go find the guild's food stock." Skuntank said.

"Great idea boss!" His lackeys chimed, and they went off...

Xxxx

The next morning, after the morning assembly, a Skitty and DarkEH approached the group of five.

"Hey guys, I've got something important for you to do, can you follow me?" The Skitty asked.

"..." The group stared at the Skitty blankly.

"...I'm G." Skitty sighed.

"Oh! G!" Most of the group grinned, but Flash suddenly glared.

"You're the Skitty that's been annoying us in our dreams, right?" He said.

"Yup! First I used author powers to rig my gender as male even though Skitty usually is only female, then I spammed you all with troll dreams using author powers!" G grinned cheerfully.

"Really? That's very interesting..." All five Pokemon towered over G with dark auras. "And why exactly are we like this in the first place?"

"I'll explain everything if you succeed at the job I'm about to give you." G replied cheerfully.

"Fine." The group followed him and DarkEH over to Chatot.

"These five, sir! They'll be able to do the job best!" G exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Chatot looked worried.

"Yes, they're a force to be reckoned with!" G grinned.

"Alright, you five! Your job is VERY important." Chatot said. "Recently, our food stock mysteriously went down. Our perfect Apple stock, especially, has disappeared completely. To get more perfect apples from Apple Woods is your job. This is REALLY important, because the guildmaster's favorite food are perfect apples. Get to work quickly!"

"Roger!" The group of five headed off.

Meanwhile, Team Skull was watching them.

"Chaw-haw-haw. Looks like our little feast yesterday gave them some work. Let's mess with them." Team Skull followed.

However, G and DarkEH had been watching THEM. Watchception.

"They're going to give them trouble, GOrSomethi." DarkEH pointed out.

"Yeah, but I trust those five to deal with Team Skull for now." G started walking away.

"The time will come for me to deal with Team Skull personally... And I'll enjoy it." G said darkly.

Xxx

It soon became apparent why G had insisted on the group doing the job.

With their powerful fire type attacks, Flash, Alicia, and Alexis quickly took down all the attacking pokemon, and the group made it to the end of the woods.

...only to find that Team Skull had eaten all the perfect apples.

"What are you doing here?!" Toxic gasped. Flash and Alicia shouldered past her, glaring hatefully at Team Skull.

"It's obvious. You're here to mess with us." Flash said, the fire on his back going wild.

"I'm gonna kick your bitch irrelevant asses." Alicia growled.

"Chaw-haw-haw! Let's go, then." Zubat moved to the side.

"Be careful, guys!" Toxic yelped.

"Our noxious gas combo! Go!" Skuntank and Koffing unleashed an incredibly powerful blast of poisonous air that defeated the group instantly.

When they came to, Team Skull and any remaining perfect apples were gone.

"I'll kill them." Alicia hissed darkly.

"Isn't that a little too far?!" Alexis and Toxic hid.

"Whatever the case, we've failed. G won't give us any answers." Flash sighed.

Nan clenched his fist, and Alicia and him voiced their same thoughts at the same time.

"They messed with the wrong people... I'll make sure they pay for it dearly!"

Xxx

"Squaaaaaaawk?! You failed?!" Chatot freaked.

"Yeah, because-" Flash began, but Chatot quickly cut him off.

"No excuses! You go without dinner and you have to help me break the news to the guildmaster!"

Xxxx

After watching everyone eat, the group sat in Wigglytuff's chamber.

"ERM... Guildmaster..." Chatot began.

"Hiya!" Wigglytuff spun around. "You guys brought me perfect apples, right?"

"That's the thing... These five failed." Chatot cringed.

"That's okay, that's okay! Everyone fails sometimes!" Wigglytuff said kindly. "What about the other perfect apples?"

"That's the thing... There are... 0 perfect apples." Chatot said.

"...oh." Wigglytuff said.

"Yes, you'll just have to go without! Hihi... Hahahahhahahahahhahhahhahahahahahaha!" Chatot started laughing while the five apprentices began to slowly back away.

Then the building started to shake as Wigglytuff started crying.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"Here, a perfect apple."

"...huh?!"

Team Skull came in, shoved the apprentices out of the way, and gave Wigglytuff a perfect Apple.

"To commemorate your kindness to us during our stay." Skuntank said.

Chatot and Wigglytuff began to go on and on about how great Team Skull is. Toxic sighed, while it took the combined might of Flash and Alexis to restrain Alicia. Nan glared at them.

The group didn't sleep well, their stomachs grumbling all night long...

Xxx

"Why did you help those idiots, boss?" Koffing asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to see what happened!" Zubat whined.

"Boys, boys. The whole guild is weak. The key was earning Wigglytuff's trust. Now, when we reach the treasure on the expedition... We knock everyone out and take it." Skuntank grinned.

"Chaw-haw-haw."

Xxx

After the morning assembly, Chatot called the group over.

"Listen, you five... Business as usual today, but... After your failure yesterday, don't expect to get chosen for the expedition." He promptly left, leaving the group angry and sad.

DarkEH and G watched from a distance.

"Shouldn't we do something, GOrSomethi?" DarkEH asked.

"No. The others will definitely help them out. For now, let's focus on getting on the expedition ourselves." G smiled, seeing Bidoof, Chimecho, and Sunflora bring the group of five to the back room. "Oh, but we should send him in." G and DarkEH scaled the ladder to the next floor...

Xxx

"Here!" Bidoof, Sunflora, and Chimecho set food in front of all five members of the group.

"What?!" Nan gasped.

"We all pitched in from our food! We all need our strength to be selected on the expedition, so eat up!" Chimecho said.

The group ate.

"Thanks so much, guys! But... Chatot said we probably won't be selected..." Toxic sighed.

"In the end, Wigglytuff selects. Chatot doesn't know anything! Just keep up the good work!" Sunflora said.

The group of eight decided they wanted to be selected, so they all hurried off to work. Alicia was quick to run up the stairs, but was suddenly stopped by Croagunk's call.

"Hey! You five!"

The group walked over.

"My shop is open." Croagunk grinned. "If you find any similar items in a dungeon, bring them here. We'll swap for stuff other people in treasure town submitted."

"Cool." The group all agreed.

"Hey guys!" A Vulpix suddenly jumped over to them.

"Um..." The group blinked.

"It's me! Fox!" The Vulpix grinned.

"According to the text box, it's Foxypoo." Toxic pointed out.

"G nicknamed me when I got here..." Foxypoo frowned dejectedly. "But I'm an apprentice now, so I can rename myself!" He conjured a text box and tapped at it. "Well?" When he spoke, the text box that appeared labeled him as Fox.

"Cool." Flash said. Alicia suddenly took off up the ladder.

"She's been like this lately..." Flash frowned as he and Nan followed. Fox, Alexis, and Toxic went their separate ways.

Xxx

"Something's going on in Spinda's Cafe." Flash noted as he and Nan caught up with Alicia.

"Do we have to?" Alicia sighed.

"YES." Flash and Nan dragged Alicia into the store.

"Bruh." Alicia sighed.

"Commencing Project P!" Spinda announced.

"Listen up! Everyone's been recycling a lot! That has been giving a lot of items to explorers, so they've been finding new places! That means we're gonna be sending more explorers to more new places! Then when you guys find treasure, you recycle it, creating a cycle! Do you understand?"

"I understand that it was a waste of time to come here." Alicia sighed, leaving. Flash left soon afterwards. Nan recycled a lot before leaving.

Xxx

Nan and Flash did a lot of jobs, sometimes helping each other. Everyone slept better that night.

Xxxx

"Today, I want you six to do sentry duty." Chatot told the group, now including Fox.

The group did so.

Xxx

That night, at dinner.

"OH BOY, LETS-"

"Attention! I have an announcement to make!" Chatot stopped them.

The apprentices instantly began to whisper in dissent.

"ErHEM." Chatot silenced them. "In the morning assembly tomorrow, we'll be announcing the expedition members."

Everyone was instantly excited before beginning to eat.

Xxx

Somewhere, later that night, a Grovyle was stealing its second time gear...

Xxx

"The time has come! Listen closely!" Chatot pulled out a paper.

"Loudred."

"Yes!" The loud mouth ran forward.

"Corphish!"

"Hey hey, I did it!" The crab came forward.

"Hm, what's this? DarkEH and GOrSomethi!"

"No need to seem so surprised." G smirked as he and DarkEH stepped forward.

"Bidoof!"

"Gosh and golly!" The beaver's eyes shone.

"Sunflora and Chimecho!"

The two girls grinned as they came forward.

"And that's all!" Chatot finished.

Alicia, Nan, and Alexis glared at Team Skull with intense hatred. Flash stayed composed, while Toxic just looked disappointed.

"Wait! Also joining us will be...

Diglett, Dugtrio, Croagunk, Flash, Nan, Toxic, Alicia, Alexis, and Fox. ...that's everyone!" Chatot gasped.

"Yup! I want eeeeeveryone to come! Once we're gone, we'll lock up real well! It'll be so much fun!" Wigglytuff cheered.

"HOORAY!" The apprentices agreed.

"...fine. Everyone prepare and then come back." Chatot sighed.

The apprentices all talked to each other before heading off.

Xxx

"How do we even prepare?" Alicia wondered as the group of six exited the guild.

"I dunno..." Flash frowned.

"Imma gonna recycle a bunch of apples and stock up on Oran Berries." Toxic said and went into Spinda's Cafe.

Meanwhile, G and DarkEH were stuffing their bag full of items. They had been collecting...

Xxxx

"Alright, the destination is Fogbound Lake. It's unclear if it exists, as the area is deeply shrouded in fog. It's rumored that there's a ton of beautiful treasure there." Chatot explained. "It's far away, so we'll be splitting up to make it. The first group is Loudred, Sunflora, Croagunk, and Diglett."

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiip!" Toxic squealed. Everyone except Loudred seemed unhappy.

"Then Dugtrio, Corphish, and Chimecho." Chatot said. "The Guildmaster and I will travel in a group."

"I gotta be with Chatot?!" Wigglytuff whined.

"Yes, Guildmaster... It's instrumental in the plan..." Chatot sighed.

"Meanie." Wigglytuff huffed.

"G, Bidoof, and Fox will travel as a group." Chatot said.

"I'm guessing he wants Bidoof and I to protect Fox, who's underleveled." G thought to himself, looking at said Vulpix.

"DarkEH and Alexis will be a pair." Chatot continued.

"Let's do well, okay?" DarkEH smiled. Alexis nodded.

"Finally, Flash, Alicia, Nan, and Toxic will travel as a group." Chatot finished. "Let's head out!"

The groups departed swiftly as the long awaited expedition began...


	8. The Fateful Expedition Begins!

Chapter 7: the fateful expedition begins.

"This way is clearly right! How can you be so blind?!"

"Your opinion is as irrelevant as you are. We go this way."

"Stop calling me irrelevant!"

"I'll stop when you stop being irrelevant!"

"Witch!"

"Irrelevant!"

"Witch!"

"Irrelevant!"

"Witch!"

"Irrelevant!"

"I hate both of them." Flash deadpanned, his eyes twitching.

"At least I'm here for you to talk to!" Toxic said cheerfully, trotting after him.

"True. I'm glad you're here, friend." Flash smiled meekly at Toxic. Nan and Alicia had been arguing nonstop since they started their adventure, and he was sure they had delayed their progress. Flash wondered how the others were doing.

Xxxx

"Hurry up, we have to get to the next dungeon FAST." G ordered crossly. "Geez, you guys are slow..."

"Huff... Puff..." Bidoof panted.

"We've fought so much already!" Fox whined.

"And I STILL did most of the work." G deadpanned. "Hurry up!"

"What's with the hurrying?" Fox wondered.

"I want to make it to base camp before any of the other groups, and at this rate we'll make it last!" G explained, starting to run into a dungeon.

"How fast does he think the other teams are going?" Fox sighed, following.

Xxx

"I'm disappointed in you, Alexis. We shouldn't need Oran Berries." DarkEH frowned contemplatively.

"What's with this girl..." Alexis panted.

"When I first went with Darky, she acted so rookie-like... But in actual combat, she's pretty trained... The hell?! How did she get this strong?! I can't keep up!"

"Is something wrong?" DarkEH blinked at her innocently. "Let's keep on going."

Xxxx

"Whatever they're doing, they've gotta be doing better than us." Flash grumbled.

"Don't be pessimistic! We're on an adventure!" Toxic skipped over to a Kanghaskan stone. "By the way, guys, this can access your storage and allow you to save."

"Good to know." Flash nodded, but the other two were still arguing.

"Stupid witch!"

"Irrelevant bitch!"

"I hate you! Stop calling me irrelevant! Why do people ship us?!"

"Tsundere love!" Toxic gasped, her eyes hearts.

"All of you..." Flash sighed and facepalmed.

"Irrelevant!"

"Witch!"

"SHUT UP!" Flash smacked both of them over the head and gripped them firmly. "We're going this way, and that's FINAL." He began stomping on one path.

"Actually Flash, that's the wrong way." Toxic said.

"..." Flash's gaze darkened. "THIS way, then." He dragged the group after Toxic.

Xxx

"I beat more opponents than you!"

"You're irrelevant, so it doesn't matter how many you beat. You beat them Ina really irrelevant way, too."

"Stop calling me irrelevant so much!"

"Oh my fucking God, you're both REALLY FUCKING ANNOYING!" Flash groaned. Nan and Alicia were still at it.

"Flaaaaaaaaash!" Toxic tugged at him.

"What?" Flash sighed.

"I'm hungry! And tired! Let's rest here the night." Toxic said.

"Fine." Flash said, giving in.

Xxx

Nan and Alicia were immediately bickering the next day, Alicia making sure to remind Nan how irrelevant he was.

"Oh my god, SHUT UP!" Flash dragged the two into the dungeon.

"I swear, this damn expedition is giving me gray hairs already..."

End of chapter seven.


	9. Groudon's Open Heart Surgery

Chapter 8: Groudon's Open Heart Surgery.

"We finally made it..." Flash groaned. "I feel like my ears are dead."

"I made it to the camp first! Before you!" Nan grinned with victory.

"Nan, Nan. You're irrelevant, so it doesn't count." Alicia said.

"SHUT UP!" Flash yelled.

"You four!" Chatot hopped over. "You're late! We've all been waiting!"

"We were the very first ones here!" G bragged.

"Bidoof and Foxypoo look VERY tired." Toxic observed.

However, Flash wasn't listening. He was deep in thought as the others headed to the meeting.

"I've been here before... No doubt about it... But... What is this feeling of foreboding..." Flash felt cold. "I don't like this..."

"You! Come on!" Chatot ordered sharply. Flash followed to where everyone had gathered.

"As everyone can see, we've reached our destination! Your goal is to find Fogbound Lake in this fog by exploring the forest." Chatot explained.

"Um... If I may..." Chimecho cut in.

"What is it?" Everyone turned to her.

"On the way here, I heard a story that was strange... That at Fogbound Lake, there's a legendary Pokemon named Uxie. Uxie can erase people's memories completely." Chimecho explained.

"Memories... Erased completely?" Flash froze. He had a suspicion that Uxie had something to do with their current situation. He had to meet him...

"Places such as these have many legends." Chatot dismissed it quickly.

"Our search is twofold! One, find a way to life the fog! Two, find Fogbound Lake! If either is found, report back to the Guildmaster and I, who will wait here."

"Dad, what if it's underground?" Diglett wondered.

"Good thinking, son!" Dugtrio exclaimed. The father son pair set off.

"Let's go!" Everyone else except G and DarkEH set off.

"Should we travel together again? How do we do this?" Toxic wondered, the group of six gathered together.

"...no..." Flash's face was dark. "There's no way... There's no way I'm putting up with those two bickering a lot again! Absolutely no way! I'm out! No team work!" Flash ran into the dungeon.

"I was only gonna work with Flash... Solo fuckers." Alicia shrugged and left.

"I'll accomplish the objectives before Alicia!" Nan declared, running off.

"Bruh. I'm not interested in a team." Alexis left.

"I'll team up with you, Toxic!" Fox offered.

"...no." Toxic deadpanned, running away.

"What does that mean?! Hey! Toxic, come back!" Fox gave chase.

"Everyone else left... Let's go, GOrSomethi!" DarkEH grinned.

"It's good to be a team again. Bidoof and Foxypoo were even more useless than you usually are." G grinned, the duo walking together.

"Hm?" DarkEH blinked. "I found something, GOrSomethi!" She looked proud, holding a red stone.

"What is it?" G blinked.

"I dunno." DarkEH frowned. "But it's warm."

"You keep it." G entered the dungeon, with his teammate following after.

Xxx

The dungeon was quite windy, and everyone was quickly having trouble. They fought an fought, but when they finally reached the exit...

"It's like I'm going around in circles." Flash deadpanned.

Xxxx

"The fuck is this?!" Alicia looked around, frustrated.

Xxx

"No progress..." Nan gnashed his teeth.

Xxxx

"Damn." Alexis frowned.

Xxxx

"What's with this fog?!" Toxic wailed.

"Let me help out!" Fox had caught up.

"Fine." Toxic pouted. They reentered the dungeon together.

Xxxx

"Hm... This seems to be the deepest part, but..." DarkEH frowned.

"We can't see anything because of the damn fog." G deadpanned.

"Hey hey!" Corphish waved.

"It's Corphish!" DarkEH skipped forward cheerfully.

"Yaaaay..." G followed.

"What's the deal? Did you find anything?" Corphish wondered.

"No luck..." DarkEH sighed. "You?"

"Nope." Corphish shook his head. "GOrSomethi, what's wrong?"

"There's a statue behind you." G said. He led the other two over and stared heatedly at the footprint rune inscription. "...DarkEH, read this to me..."

DarkEH cleared her throat.

"Reignite the life with Groudon.

The sky will blaze with the sun's heat.

The path to treasure will be revealed."

"I see. We've got to the good part, then." G closed his eyes. "Reignite the life within Groudon... This is a Groudon statue, so it's most likely referring to this."

"How do you know that?" Corphish asked.

"I'm actually fucking smart." G snapped. "Hm... I need more information... Time to use that ability."

"Right." DarkEH nodded. G walked over to the statue and touched it. He instantly felt dizzy.

.

..

...

"It's here! It's here! I found it!"

Just that line. Not even a vision. G frowned, when he became dizzy again.

.

..

...

"I see... Place the drought stone in Groudon's heart... That lifts the fog! Good job, partner!"

Now that one was useful.

"Follow my orders exactly. I'm going to destroy this stupid fog." G grinned.

"You are?!" DarkEH and Corphish gasped.

"Shut up and do as I say! DarkEH, come with me." G went around to the front of the statue and scanned it before pointing to the chest. "Put that stone you found earlier in there."

"Oh right, that!" DarkEH inserted the stone. The statue flashed with light that encompassed the whole area... And the fog disappeared.

"Told you." G grinned smugly.

"..." DarkEH looked up. "Guys... Look up..."

Corphish and G looked up.

"Hey hey, is that..." Corphish gasped.

"Yup... Clearing the fog and finding fogbound lake... Both objectives are undoubtedly complete." G grinned.

The lake was a huge plateau suspended by a thin piece of earth. Water flowed from it in waterfalls that created the ponds surrounding the group.

"I'll go tell the guildmaster, you two get going!" Corphish said, heading back to base camp.

"Yes! Let's go!" DarkEH started to leave, but G stopped her with his tail.

"Stop." G had a dark expression, and his eyes flitted to the left. "We have company."

"Good instincts, Chaw-haw-haw." Team Skulk walked out to confront them.

"You guys?!" DarkEH gasped while G just glared.

"Thanks for solving the mystery! We'll be wiping you out and taking the treasure now!" Skuntank snickered.

"So that's why you joined the expedition! I should've been more careful!" DarkEH prepared to fight. "GOrSomethi and I will beat you down! Right GOrSomethi?" DarkEH turned to her friend and discovered with shock that he was wearing a dark, negative expression with a black aura surrounding him.

"Back when we sent Flash's group to Apple Woods... I sent a Caterpie we recruited after them to watch... So I saw their brutal defeat at the hands of these three..." G said. "I saw the technique they used..."

"So you know... Our noxious gas combo will be the last attack you'll ever be hit by! Chaw-haw-haw!" Skuntank snickered.

"No, quite the opposite." G suddenly gained a sickly smirk, the aura getting larger. "I know how to counter it... I've just been waiting for a perfect opportunity like this... To completely annihilate you in revenge... Hehe... Hehehehehehehehehe..." G started laughing. DarkEH looked mortified at the whole scene. "Let's kill them... DarkEH..."

"Prepare for our noxious gas combo!" Skuntank shouted.

Then, a perfect Apple rolled right between the two groups.

"...what?"

"My perfect Apple! I finally caught you!" Wigglytuff ran in. "Huh? You two? And my friends! Everyone's here! Yay! So much fun! Hooray!" Wigglytuff started dancing around.

"G- guildmaster, what are you doing here?" Skuntank gasped.

"I was taking a stroll in the woods, and then my perfect Apple rolled away!" Wigglytuff explained. "You two! What are you doing here?!"

"U- us?" DarkEH stammered, unable to quickly think up an answer, and knowing G was counting on her to come up with one.

"Oh, Guildmaster!" All of G's black evil negativity had disappeared, instead replaced by a flowery happy aura. "We were just on our way to explore more! We'll come back and report to you when we're done! No need to trouble yourselves with dungeons!"

"Oh, goodie! You two are such good apprentices!" Wigglytuff grinned.

"Let's go, DarkEH!" G said, sparkles added to his cheerful, flowery aura. DarkEH gaped at him. "Silly girl is so excited to explore she's speechless! Let's go!" G dragged DarkEH off.

"So excited!" Wigglytuff started dancing around as soon as they left.

"Erm, guildmaster, shouldn't we be going too?" Skuntank asked.

"Nah, they'll be fine! Just wait here in comfort, friends!"

"Boss... This is weird..." Zubat whispered.

"And Team DarkEHIsASkrub is getting away!" Koffing whispered.

"Listen, boys. Wigglytuff is rumored to have an incredible treasure that I've been wanting to mug him for anyway. We knock him out, take his treasure, then go after those two." Skuntank muttered. He and Koffing got ready to attack Wigglytuff.

"Sorry...

But the great explorer Wigglytuff...

Is finished!"

End of chapter 8.


	10. Fogbound Lake- no longer fogbound

Chapter 9: Fogbound Lake- no longer fogbound!

"I- I don't understand." DarkEH stammered. She and G had stopped outside Steam Cave for G to use the Kanghaskhan rock.

"What don't you understand? This seems to be the entrance to fogbound lake." G said, stuffing a box in storage.

"Not about that! Why did you suddenly change emotions back there?! Usually when you're furious, nothing can stop you!" DarkEH exclaimed.

"We have to be strategic while our powers are limited like this." G said calmly. "Besides, it's best to hold off on a direct confrontation with Team Skull. They use too many dirty tricks."

"That's not what you said earlier!" DarkEH argued.

"I didn't think Wigglytuff would come. We can't confront them while Wigglytuff doesn't know the truth." G replied. He finished his preparations. "That's over. We'll deal with Team Skull later. For now, let's keep up the expedition."

"F- fine..." DarkEH muttered. The team entered Steam Cave.

Xxx

Meanwhile, Skuntank and Koffing were preparing their attacks.

"Hey, Wigglytuff!" Skuntank shouted.

"What is it?" Wigglytuff wondered, turning around.

"Take this! Sorry, but we're taking you down!" Skuntank and Koffing unleashed their attacks on the unsuspecting guildmaster...

Xxx

"Whew. That wasn't so bad." G and DarkEH had made it to the midway point without much trouble at all. Only a Numel or two had given them any problems, and that was fixed with Oran Berries.

"Looks like we're halfway there." DarkEH noted. "...! What was that?!"

There were roaring sounds.

"Whatever it is, I don't like it at all." G commented.

Xxx

"Finally." Flash groaned. He was standing in front of Steam Cave.

"Flash-Kun!" Flash tensed up, but to his relief, it was only Toxic and Fox.

"I think this is the entrance to the lake." Flash explained.

"Can we work together now?" Toxic frowned. She secretly didn't want to get stuck alone with Fox, but was too nice to say anything.

"Sure, as long as Nan and Alicia aren't here." Flash deadpanned.

"They aren't!" Toxic said cheerfully.

"Then let's go..." Flash stopped short.

"Something wrong?" Toxic blinked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Fox wondered.

"I should tell you two something... I know this place." Flash said, turning around.

"Wut?! Plot twist!" Toxic gasped.

"I think... Uxie may have messed with our memories and put us in this whole situation." Flash frowned, closing his eyes.

"Hm... It's one theory..." Toxic looked determined. "Let's get to him and ask him!"

Xxxx

G and DarkEH had a bit more trouble, and DarkEH seemed to not be doing as well as G anymore.

"DarkEH..." G finally growled in aggravation.

"Sorry!" She yelped.

"It's fine, just let me handle the enemies." G said, taking down a Granbull that had gotten her HP low. "And eat Oran Berries when you're feeling weak."

"Yes sir."

With that, they got through Upper Steam Cave and reached the top.

"...! Something's off here..." G murmured.

Whatever DarkEH was about to say was drowned out by loud roaring. Then there were quick, loud footsteps.

"Something's coming! Get ready!" G hissed. DarkEH also prepared herself.

Xxx

"Here, hey hey!"

Corphish led the guild members other than G, DarkEH, Wigglytuff, Flash, Toxic, and Fox to the Groudon statue.

"No one's here." Chatot said dryly.

"I saw the guildmaster walking in the woods on my way back, but he didn't notice me." Corphish shrugged. "And I told Team DarkEHIsASkrub to go on to Fogbound Lake."

"Maybe the guildmaster went after them." Nan suggested.

"Perhaps."

There was suddenly a loud growling sound.

"What was that?!" Sunflora gasped.

"It's coming from the lake. Let's go." Chatot led the group off, but Diglett stopped Dugtrio.

"Dad, do you hear something?" He wondered.

"You're imagining it. Let's go." Dugtrio replied. They followed after the group.

Nearby, Team Skull lay completely defeated.

"Wigglytuff... Is way too strong..." Skuntank groaned. "To think he beat us... Dang..."

Xxx

Groudon stomped into view.

"I thought the statue couldn't be a coincidence..." G sighed. "This is gonna suck."

"Not Groudon... Why Groudon...?" DarkEH shook.

"I AM GROUDON. YOU ARE TRESPASSING IN FOGBOUND LAKE, WHICH I AM THE GUARDIAN OF. I WILL ANNIHILATE YOU." The legendary declared, preparing to fight.

"Wonderful." G grumbled as DarkEH backed away.

Xxx

"This is the only entrance!" Chatot exclaimed as they reached Steam Cave. "Let's go!" The group entered.

"Hey, Chatot... What do you know about Groudon?" Corphish wondered.

"It's a powerful legendary Pokemon that created land." Chatot said.

"What if someone fought it?" Corphish asked.

"Suicide. That's all it is. They're screwed." Chatot said.

"That sounds like foreshadowing." Nan sighed.

Xxx

Groudon immediately slammed the ground between G and DarkEH, throwing up a bunch of boulders which he turned into a rockslide.

"Kya!" DarkEH tried her best to dodge, while G expertly dodged around the boulders and leaped up, slamming Groudon twice with his tails.

"DarkEH, you don't know any ground type moves yet, so stay back!" G called. DarkEH just moaned from the rubble. Groudon slashed at G, knocking him down. G quickly got up and used sing, putting him to sleep.

"Now!" G charged forward...

Xxx

After a lot of spamming sing and attacking while he was asleep, the duo managed to take down Groudon.

"You should try to be more useful next time." G deadpanned, earning him a smack to the head.

"How did we beat Groudon?! This is against the natural order!" DarkEH gasped.

"You beat Groudon?!" Toxic gasped as she and her two friends reached the duo.

"Yup!" G grinned. Fox went over to poke the legendary when it suddenly disappeared.

"That Groudon was no more than an illusion. I am Uxie, the lake guardian, and I cannot let you pass..."

"Wait! We only want to talk! Not to take the treasure! We'd like it, but we'd willingly leave without it!" Flash shouted suddenly.

"...I see. I believe you." Uxie appeared before them. "Come, to Fogbound Lake."

After a small trek, the group could see Fogbound Lake. It was beautiful- blue waters, bright lights filling the sky, and a glowing center to the lake.

"Look closely at the glowing center." Uxie ordered.

"...!" The group gasped as they saw a glowing gear positioned in the lake. Flash felt a knot in his stomach.

"That is a time gear." Uxie explained. "My job is to defend it. Few have reached this point, and all were defeated by my Groudon illusion." He created it as he said that, scaring all but Flash and G.

"Uxie... We all used to be humans. Do you... Do you know anything about this?" He asked.

"No. My apologies." Uxie replied.

"That's too bad, we can't take a time gear." Wigglytuff came out of nowhere and walked over to Uxie. "Hello, friend, friend!" He walked over to the illusion Groudon. "Nice to greet you, friend, friend!"

"Who is this?" Uxie wondered.

"Our guildmaster." G grinned ruefully. "He's kinda strange, but he's really nice..."

At that point, the rest of the guild arrived. After panicking about Groudon, and Nan and Alexis stopping Alicia from fighting it, they all stare at the beautiful view.

"You know, what Uxie said can't be true..." Flash suddenly thought to himself. "This place seems familiar to me... And I feel strange looking at that time gear... I wonder what's going on..."

"I'll allow you to keep your memories." Uxie told the guild.

"Thank you! A second time gear was stolen recently, so we can't afford for this one to be taken. Farewell, friend, friend!"

And so...

The expedition came to a close...

But there are still many unanswered questions, especially for Flash...

End of chapter 9.

 **A/N: aaaaaaaw, I'm sad the expedition was only this long, I love it! Oh well. Poll time again! Please vote again! Fox, since you're in it now, you vote too! It's needed that you guys vote so I can make the next chapter! By the way, the results were this last time:**

 **1st place- Toxic**

 **2nd place- G, DarkEH, Alicia, Alexis**

 **Nan and Flash unfortunately received no votes. I think they're both very funny, so it's too bad.**

 **Vote again! Remember, it's who's the funniest character in the story! Not your favorite, and based on the story! PLEASE vote!**


	11. Break- Igglybuff!

Special Chapter 2: NanIcia reacts to Igglybuff.

The night upon returning from the expedition, everyone was sleeping quite soundly. A ghostly form emerged from G's body, identical to him. Ghost G stretched before leaving his room. He skipped happily to Flash and Alicia's room.

"They're so cute asleep together!" G giggled. "...Goddamn, it looks like Alicia is poised to kick when she wakes up... What's with her..." He walked over to Alicia and pulled a ghost of her out.

"The hell?!" Alicia screamed, lookIng at her new ghost form. Her body continued to sleep.

"Get over it and come with me." Ghost G started walking again. Alicia had no choice but to follow. Next the duo reached the room that Fox and Nan shared. Ghost G trotted over and pulled out a ghost version of Nan.

"Wh- what?" Nan gasped.

"I was hoping you were going for Fox." Alicia grumbled.

"Hey! Am I not good enough for you?!" Nan glared.

"You're hella irrelevant." Alicia replied.

"The one who calls someone irrelevant is the real irrelevant one!" Nan shouted.

"That was just stupid." Alicia deadpanned.

"Don't call me stupid!"

"I can't believe you two got a tie for best..." G muttered as they continued their relentless bickering. "I hope everyone's ready for a whole chapter of Nan and Alicia bickering, because that's what you wanted! ...they do sound like a married couple though, so it's cute to me."

"We're not a married couple!" Nan and Alicia shouted at G simultaneously in embarrassment.

"Now that I have your attention, let's get going. We have an investigation to do." G began walking out of the dorm area to the main guild area. Nan and Alicia exchanged glances before following. They saw Chatot walking around suspiciously.

"What's he doing?" Nan wondered. "Everyone's asleep..."

"That's the mystery we're solving." G grinned.

"Guildmaster, it's Chatot. I'm coming in." Chatot whispered before entering the guildmaster's room. G pushed the duo in after him.

"Guildmaster... Can I stop bringing you perfect apples every night once everyone's asleep?" Chatot sighed as he handed over the perfect Apple.

"Perfect Apple, perfect Apple!" Wigglytuff ignored him as he danced around.

"This was a stupid mystery." Nan groaned.

"I agree with the irrelevant bitch." Alicia agreed.

"FUCK YOU!" The duo started arguing.

At that moment, a sphere fell from Wigglytuff's grasp. He quickly ran over and grabbed it.

"Phew... Undamaged." Wigglytuff sighed in relief.

"That's a defend globe. It's really rare, but only works on bug types. A strange item for you, guildmaster." Chatot commented.

"Useless to me." Alicia said.

"I got this a while back... Back when I was an Igglybuff... It's why I started exploring..." Wigglytuff said.

"Bye!" G suddenly pushed Alicia and Nan into Wigglytuff, and they disappeared completely.

Xxx

"Back then, I lived with Mama and Papa in our little house."

"What the fuuuuuuuuuuuck?!" Nan yelled as he and Alicia fell.

"This is your fault!" Alicia screamed.

"How?!" Nan yelled back. "If anyone, I blame G-" the duo fell into a roof, phasing through it. They crashed to the ground of the house. Fortunately, they were still in their ghostly forms, so they didn't disrupt anyone or damage anything but themselves. Nan groaned in pain while Alicia started cursing up a storm.

"Morning Mama! Morning Papa!" Igglybuff chimed, walking over to his parents.

"Morning Igglybuff! Are you off to play with your friends today?" Mama asked.

"Uh huh!" Igglybuff said.

"Here, have some gummis to share with them!" Mama gave him gummis.

"Igglybuff! Come out and play!" A child's voice cheered.

"Bye Mama! Bye Papa!" Igglybuff skipped out.

"Hi Igglybuff!" A Smoochum, Budew, and Wooper said in unison. The group went off to play with Nan and Alicia following behind.

Xxx

"What should we do today?" Budew asked.

"Let's play in the mud!" Wooper cheered.

"No! That's unladylike, and I refuse!" Smoochum glared.

"Smoochum probably grew up into an irrelevant bitch." Alicia said.

"Be nice..." Nan frowned. "They're just kids."

"Mama made us gummis." Igglybuff said.

"Yay, gummis!" The kids started eating.

"This flashback is boring as FUCK." Alicia groaned. "I'm gonna kill G..."

"Hey! You!" A Banette and Skorupi walked over.

"Eek! The bully, Banette!" Smoochum, Budew, and Wooper moved back.

"Hello, friends, friends! Would you like some gummis?" Igglybuff asked cheerfully.

"Yeah!" The bully duo started eating gummis.

"Why is Igglybuff making friends with those meanies?" Wooper wondered.

"Let's talk to Igglybuff's Mama, she'll know what to do." The trio left.

"This doesn't look very much like bullying, though." Nan blinked. "I don't get it."

"Huh? Looks like I'm out of gummis!" Igglybuff said.

"It's fine, come again tomorrow!" Banette said, having eaten all the gummis.

Xxx

That night, Mama had put Igglybuff to sleep.

"Papa, I'm worried. Igglybuff's friends said he was being manipulated by a bunch of bullies." Mama frowned. "What if Igglybuff becomes mean?"

"They actually call each other Mama and Papa? Don't they have real names?" Nan wondered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine. After all, when we went mountain climbing that time..." Papa started to flashback.

"I'm glad G isn't here to throw us into this one." Nan said.

"Lol you thought!" G appeared behind them and shoved the duo into Papa, where they disappeared again.

Xxxx

Nan and Alicia found themselves running after Papa and Igglybuff on a mountain trail during a storm.

"Sc- scary..." Igglybuff stopped and started shaking.

"Dipshit!" Alicia hissed.

"It's a little kid!" Nan yelped.

"Igglybuff!" Papa shouted.

"At that moment... A boulder came down to crush me... I should have died..."

"THIS WENT FROM ONE TO A HUNDRED REALLT QUICKLY!" Alicia screamed as the Boulder fell.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOM TAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The boulder was destroyed.

Xxxx

Nan and Alicia fell out of the flashback. Nan looked around to punch G, but the Skitty was nowhere in sight.

"I think Igglybuff has an enormous power that awakens to protect his friends, and he'll always be a good boy." Papa said.

"Fuck that shit! Sleep time!" Alicia grumbled and laid down to sleep. Nan followed suit.

Xxx

The next day, Banette and Skorupi were once again tormenting Igglybuff and friends.

"We're gonna play exploration team!" Banette cheered.

"We're gonna go exploring!" Skorupi followed up.

"Where are we gonna explore?" Budew wondered.

"Murky Forest." Banette said.

"My Mama said not to go there! A monster lives in Murky Woods!" Smoochum said. She left with Budew and Wooper.

"Cowards." Alicia and Banette said at the same time.

"They're kids!" Nan groaned.

"What's an exploration team?" Igglybuff wondered.

"You're still here? Alright, the three of us are an exploration team! Ooooooh!" Banette posed.

"Oooooooooh!" Skorupi posed.

"Oooooooh!" Igglybuff posed.

Xxx

The group got through Murky Woods fairly easily. At the end, Skorupi began to get scared and talk about the monster.

"Coward." Alicia and Nan said in unison.

"See? You're getting the hang of it." Alicia told Nan.

"Of what?" Nan wondered dryly.

"Hey monster! We're an exploration team, and we challenge you!" Banette suddenly shouted.

"That's more like it." Alicia grinned approvingly.

There was a roaring sound and an Armaldo came out of nowhere, claws ready.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Skorupi and Banette ran away.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Alicia jumped back, while Nan was just wide eyed.

"AN EXPLORATION TE- oh, it's just a bunch of kids. Run along, Junior!" Armaldo growled at Igglybuff.

"What are you doing here, mister?" Igglybuff asked.

"What? You aren't scared of me?" Armaldo asked.

"Nope! What are you doing here, mister?" Igglybuff asked.

"I don't have to tell you that!" Armaldo snarled.

"A short answer is fine!" Igglybuff said.

"...fine, I'll tell you." Armaldo sighed. "Follow me." He led Igglybuff away. Alicia was pulled aside by Nan.

"Back there... You got afraid and screamed, right?" Nan asked.

"No! Idiot!" Alicia hissed and smacked him before following Armaldo.

"I know she did..." Nan grumbled and followed her.

Xxx

"This is my home." Armaldo said.

"Coooooool!" Igglybuff cheered.

"Not really." Armaldo sweatdropped. "I used to be an explorer, but retired."

"He doesn't look that old." Nan commented.

"What's an explorer?" Igglybuff asked.

"Explorers search new, uncharted places and bring home treasure from there." Armaldo explained.

"Coooooooooool!" Igglybuff's eyes shone.

"I'm currently working on this map." Armaldo handed it to Igglybuff. "It makes no sense, but when I figure it out, there'll be a lot of treasure! That map is amazing!" As he spoke, Igglybuff stuck the map in a fire.

"Heehee!" Igglybuff giggled.

"NO!" Armaldo grabbed it and began running around while Alicia rolled around laughing.

"Water gun!" Armaldo put out the fire. "It's charred..." He sighed in distress. Igglybuff grabbed the map and brushed away the charred parts.

"Here's the real map!" Igglybuff handed it to him.

"DAMN." Alicia and Nan gaped.

"H- how did you know?!" Armaldo gasped.

"It felt heavy, so I knew it had two layers! It was the only way I could get the first layer off!" Igglybuff giggled.

"Amazing..." Armaldo murmured.

Igglybuff convinced Armaldo to bring him along to Eastern Cave the next day.

Xxx

"Bye Mama! Bye Papa!" Igglybuff skipped outside, seeing his friends there.

"Hi Igglybuff! Let's play!" They cheered.

"Sorry, I have plans today!" Igglybuff said before skipping off. His friends looked sad.

"Aw." Nan frowned as he and Alicia followed Igglybuff.

"They irrelevant anyway." Alicia said nonchalantly.

"Someday, someone is gonna hurt you for calling them that." Nan deadpanned.

"Nobody can hurt me!" Alicia snickered. Nan just stared at her.

"Hey! Igglybuff! You okay after yesterday?" Banette asked, him and Skorupi having met up with Igglybuff.

"Yup!" Igglybuff replied.

"We thought the monster ate you!" Skorupi said.

"What monster? I made a friend!" Igglybuff cheerfully skipped on.

Xxx

"Igglybuff! Prepare at the Kanghaskhan Rock first! You can store items and save your progress there." Armaldo explained.

Xxx

Igglybuff and Armaldo beat Eastern Cave fairly easily, but found a trap waiting for them.

"Hm..." Armaldo tried to solve the trap, but Igglybuff just walked to the door and blew it up.

"DAMN." Alicia said.

There, Armaldo obtained the defend globe!

"Will you take me on as your student, master?!" Igglybuff begged Armaldo.

After much convincing, Armaldo agreed to teach Igglybuff to be an explorer.

"Yaaaaaaay!" Igglybuff cheered.

Xxx

Over the next few days, Igglybuff and Armaldo went on many adventures. Alicia jeered at them the whole way, but was pretty excited whenever they found treasure. Eventually, they agreed to go to Fortune Ravine the next day. However, a Nidoking was watching them.

"That was..." Nidoking ran off.

"This doesn't look good." Nan commented.

"Shut up, Nan. Let's go." Alicia dragged him after Igglybuff.

Xxx

"Fortune Ravine is really dangerous. Prepare well." Armaldo instructed. "With you by my side, prodigy... I feel ready to win."

"Okay!" Igglybuff began taking items out of storage.

Xxx

Nan and Alicia suddenly found themselves at Igglybuff's house.

"Huh?" Nan blinked.

"Sshhhhhh... Plot stuff." G said, appearing next to them.

Mama and Papa answered the door to find Igglybuff's friends there to play.

"Can Igglybuff come play?" They chimed.

"He's out already... He shouldn't be so busy all the time." Mama frowned.

"People say he's at Murky Forest all day." Budew frowned.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Mama and Papa gasped.

"Hey guys! Is Igglybuff playing with the monster in the woods again today?" Banette and Skorupi asked as they approached.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Everyone gasped.

"We always see them together." Banette said.

"Your conversation. It interests me." The Nidoking approached. Nan glared. "Who is this monster?"

"He looks... Scary... Like an insect!" Banette said.

"I see. My name is Nidoking. I'm an explorer. I'm here to..."

G covered Nan and Alicia's ears. "No spoilers!"

When their ears were uncovered, the duo only heard one more thing.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

Then they were transported to Fortune Ravine.

Xxx

With some difficulty, Igglybuff and Armaldo reached the midway point of Fortune Ravine.

"This is a midway point. It means there's a dungeon boss coming up. Be prepared!" Armaldo advised.

"That's good to know..." Nan said, nodding to himself.

Xxx

Eventually, the duo reached the end of the dungeon. There were four torches.

"If we put these out, the door should open." Armaldo explained. He quickly did so, causing the group to fall through a trap door.

"What's with all the falling?!" Nan exclaimed.

"That was a trap, master." Igglybuff pointed out. They landed in the middle of a monster house.

"The boss is a monster house?!" Armaldo exclaimed.

Luckily, the Pokemon were beaten fairly easily, and the duo reached the next part of the dungeon- a ruins area.

That was when the group from before, along with Magnezone, confronted them.

"B ranked criminal Armaldo... You're under arrest!" Nidoking declared.

"What?!" Igglybuff gasped.

"Plot twist." Alicia commented, munching on ghost popcorn.

"Where'd you get that?" Nan wondered.

"G gave it to me." Alicia shrugged.

"...can I have some?" Nan asked.

"No."

"It's not true..." Igglybuff started shaking. The ground started to shake, and explosions began to occur.

"Even as a kid?!" Nan gasped.

"Junior! Stop!" Armaldo shouted.

"Huh?" Igglybuff stopped.

"I'm a bad guy, it's true. I've been running... I stopped and hid in Murky Forest. I spread rumors that I was a monster to keep people away... You made me so happy... Become an explorer... When I'm out of jail, I'll become a real explorer and go exploring with you again." Armaldo was taken away by the police, but did one last thing.

"Here!" He tossed the defend globe to Igglybuff.

Nan and Alicia suddenly fell out onto the guild floor as the flashback ended.

"That was exhausting. Let's go to bed." Alicia groaned.

 **A/N: Nan and Alicia actually tied the poll! Man, I was really surprised at the results! Hope you liked the commentary! Next chapter will come soon!**


	12. Dusknoir

Chapter 10: Dusknoir.

"UP AND AT THEM, ITS MORNING!" Loudred shouted.

"SON OF A FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Alicia shot up and kicked Loudred right between the legs, knocking him down.

"I have to get used to this again..." Flash groaned. He got up and started trotting to the morning assembly.

"A little help?" Loudred moaned in pain.

"Not a chance." Flash and Alicia said in unison as they went to the morning assembly.

Xxx

Everyone immediately went away, except for the main group of eight. They were about to leave when Loudred started shouting.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT IDENTIFY HIM?! YOU NEED TO!" Loudred was screaming. Alicia ran over and promptly kicked him between the legs. Flash and Alexis restrained Alicia while Toxic and DarkEH helped Loudred up.

"What's wrong?" DarkEH wondered.

"Diglett is a really good sentry, so he shouldn't be stumped... I'd understand if it was you guys, though." Loudred said.

"What did you just say?" G hissed. "The fuck. Did you. Just. Say? You couldn't even identify my footprint when the useless partner could!"

"Please stop calling me useless." DarkEH interjected.

"And you fucking INSULT ME?!" G glared then looked at Flash. "Stop restraining Alicia." Flash and Alexis nodded and released her. Alicia instantly ran over and began repeatedly kicking Loudred in the crotch, causing him to scream in agony.

"Um... Loudred?" Diglett's voice was barely audible.

"Loudred is busy! This is GOrSomethi filling in for him! What is it, sentry?" G said professionally, leaning into the well.

"Um, okay GOrSomethi... I think this person is Dusknoir..." Diglett said.

"...what?" G gasped in shock.

"What is it?" DarkEH wondered, trotting over with Toxic and Fox.

"Chatot..." G called.

"What is it?" Chatot hopped over.

"Dusknoir's here. THE Dusknoir." G said, still shocked.

"WHAT?!" Loudred pushed Alicia off to dash over. Flash, Nan, and Alexis restrained Alicia again.

"Let him in!" Chatot ordered Loudred. Loudred ran up the stairs. Chatot entered the guildmaster's chambers. Alicia kicked off the Pokemon restraining her, and the group regrouped along with Diglett. Dusknoir and Loudred met up with Chatot and Wigglytuff, and Loudred was quickly shooed over to the gathering apprentice group.

"So um... Who is that?" DarkEH asked.

"That's Dusknoir DarkEH, you useless emo!" G declared.

"Who?" Most of the group asked.

"...oh come on." G groaned. "He's a world famous explorer that explores on his own. He knows a LOT."

"Oh." The uninformed poppers blinked.

"So the expedition to Fogbound Lake turned up nothing?" Dusknoir was saying.

"Yeah, it's too bad!" Wigglytuff said.

"I'll be staying in Treasure Town, if you ever need my assistance." Dusknoir said.

"Hey everyone!" Wigglytuff shouted. The apprentices present gathered. "This is Dusknoir! He's awesome! He'll be staying in Treasure Town, so be nice if you see him! That's all!" The apprentices and Dusknoir left, leaving only our usual group of six.

"Alicia! I challenge you to a fight!" Nan suddenly exclaimed, pointing at her.

"Not doing this." Flash said bluntly.

"Same." Toxic agreed bluntly.

"Let's go on a job together." Flash said, and the two of them left.

"Alright, I accept." Alicia grinned. "The beach. You. Me. Now." She climbed up the ladder.

"The beach, huh?" Nan smirked and followed.

"Oh boy." Alexis rolled her eyes and followed with Fox.

Xxxx

Alicia and Nan faced off on the beach as Alexis and Fox formed the audience.

"You ready to lose, irrelevant birch?" Alicia taunted.

"Alicia, you've been the irrelevant one all along." Nan snickered condescendingly. This instantly ticked Alicia off and she ran up to Nan and kicked him between the legs. "I'm a girl now, motherfucker!" Nan grabbed her and tossed her into the water.

"What the fuck?!" Alicia writhed and screamed.

"Just a tip... Don't be a fire type near water!" Nan grinned and started electrocuting the water. Alicia screamed in agony until he stopped. "Looks like I wi-" Alicia shot up and smacked him with a peck. "Not very effective." Nan zapped her more, causing her to scream.

"Nan is pretty good." Fox noted.

"Go Nan!" Alexis cheered.

"You're cheering against your own sister?" Fox blinked.

"I fucking hate Alicia." Alexis said darkly.

"Well then." Fox gulped.

"Nan... You fucking shitlord..." Alicia growled.

"I win!" Nan unleashed another thunderbolt, but Alicia used ember. She began to chip away at his HP. At the last moment, they clashed and created an explosion of fire and electricity. They both fell to the ground.

"Maybe... You aren't irrelevant after all..." Alicia panted.

"You got hurt! Don't be... Arrogant..." Nan panted.

"I take it back... You're hella... Irrelevant..." They both passed out, making it a tie.

"Fuck this shit." Alexis walked off, leaving Fox to clean up.

Xxx

"I wonder how Uxie's doing... I wish I knew what I felt toward that time gear... What was that feeling..." Flash frowned, sitting in bed.

"Go to sleep, Flasheh. We've got a big day tomorrow." Toxic told him. Flash had convinced Alicia to switch rooms with Toxic, since he was fed up with Alicia.

Xxxx

"Bruh. Stay on your bed." Alicia told Fox.

"I'm not gonna touch you." Fox grumbled, rolling over. Upon learning that she was now with Alexis, Alicia had thrown a fit and then convinced Nan to switch rooms with her. She was fairly hostile towards Fox, though...

Xxx

"Ch- chief... Why are we here?" Zubat asked nervously. Team Skull was standing outside the guild.

"Wigglytuff wiped us out during the expedition... I want revenge." Skuntank growled. "But we don't stand a chance against him..."

"Hey, let's get that Eevee and those wimps! We can take it out on them!" Koffing suggested.

Xxx

After the morning assembly the next day, Chatot called G and DarkEH over.

"I have an errand for you to do today!" Chatot told them. G just sighed. "Ask Keckleon Brothers if they plan to stock on perfect apples."

"Got it." G dragged DarkEH off before she could argue.

Xxx

"Hm? Looks like someone else is here, too." G said. He and DarkEH were nearing Keckleon Market when they saw Dusknoir was chatting it up with the Keckleon.

"Hey." G and DarkEH approached.

"Ah, hello! We were just talking to the great Dusknoir here! He truly holds up to his reputation!" Keckleon laughed.

"Ah, I'm not that great." Dusknoir replied modestly.

They heard Marill and Azurill cheering happily as they skipped by.

"Oh, you two! How's it going?" DarkEH asked.

"DarkEH! GOrSomethi! We finally found our item!" Marill explained happily.

"That's great!" G grinned.

"Our water float is on the beach!" Azurill explained.

"Woah-ho-Ho! Good tidbit!" Koffing whispered to Zubat. The two had been spying, and now ran off.

"Have fun!" G said as the brothers left.

"A water float is pretty rare. You have to swap a lot to get it. It's an item for Azurill." Dusknoir explained.

"You know everything, Dusknoir! I wish I was so knowledgable..." Keckleon sighed.

"Are you planning on stocking up on perfect apples?" G asked.

"No, sorry." Keckleon informed. G dragged DarkEH back to the guild.

Xxx

"How disappointing. I'll make a trip to Apple woods later. Thank you." Chatot said.

"Hm..." G was looking at something.

"Today is a waste..." DarkEH sighed.

"Hm..."

"He could've at least sent US to Apple woods..."

"Hm..."

"What are you looking at?!" DarkEH frowned.

"We won!" G pulled out a letter. "We got silver rank!"

"Really?!" DarkEH's mood instantly lightened up. "Yes! I'm so glad! This is awesome!"

"B rank, here we come!" G grinned.

Xxx

"I shouldn't have trusted them. I knew they would tell. I should have wiped their memories."

The Groudon illusion lay defeated. Uxie was confronted directly by a Grovyle.

"I knew they would tell." Uxie repeated.

"I don't know who you're talking about. I have long known about the secrets of Fogbound Lake and it's time gear. No one told me. Now, I have no quarrel with you..." Lightning flashed, lighting up Grovyle's features.

"But I'll take you down! I need that time gear!"

Xxx

After the morning assembly the next morning-

"TEAM DarkEHIsASkrub!" Loudred yelled.

-that happened.

DarkEH winced at the name being shouted and the duo walked over.

"You have visitors waiting."

Xxx

"Oh, it's you two! Hey!" G skipped over to Marill and Azurill cheerfully. DarkEH was still sulking about being reminded of the embarrassing team name.

"We need you to get our item back." Marill immediately said.

"Your item? Didn't you already find it?" G blinked.

"Instead of our item, we found this." Marill handed G a note.

G read it aloud.

"Chaw-haw-haw. We have your item. Chaw-haw-haw. If you want it back, come to amp planes. Chaw-haw-haw. We'll fight you for it there."

G started to shake, a dark aura surrounding him and a sickly smile on his face.

"Who could have done this?!" DarkEH gasped. "I'm clueless as to who it is!"

"...really? Clueless?" G repeated.

"Completely! I have no idea who it is!" DarkEH replied.

"No idea? Chaw-haw-haw?" G asked.

"None! Why did you laugh like that?" DarkEH blinked.

"No reason, useless partner. I accept this challenge." G dragged DarkEH off.

Xxx

G took two recruits with them, a Caterpie and a Paras. The Caterpie began to level up quickly as they fought, but G sent her home upon recruiting a Mareep. G skillfully made use of DarkEH's type advantage against the electric types, but the group still had trouble. At one point, they were losing in a monster house, but some warp seeds saved the group, luckily. Afterwards, the group began to quickly level up, and along with G using a TM to teach Paras giga drain, the group began to power through the dungeon. They soon made it halfway.

"I can't wait for the showdown..." G grinned his sickly smile.

"You're all creepy again." DarkEH observed.

G saved using the Kahnghaskhan Rock before continuing.

Xxx

Meanwhile, at the Keckleon Market...

Marill and Azurill were explaining the situation to the Keckleon brothers.

"Hm? What's going on?" Dusknoir wondered as he came over. Keckleon explained the situation to him.

"...! Amp Plains... At this time of year...! Team DarkEHIsASkrub is in grave danger! I'm going to Amp Plains!" Dusknoir went off quickly.

Xxx

Paras was immediately defeated by a Yanmega. Otherwise, the way up was pretty uneventful.

The group soon reached the deepest part. G was instantly looking around for something, while DarkEH looked around uneasily.

"All this lightning is scary..."

"DarkEH, you are LITERALLY a FUCKING GROUND TYPE. Lightning doesn't do SHIT." G growled. "Where are they..."

"Where are who?" DarkEH blinked.

All G replied with was "chaw-haw-haw".

"What does that mean?!" DarkEH whined.

"Look!" G pointed to a Water Float. "FINALLY-" the place got dark. "FUCKING SON OF A FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT ON A STICK THAT DECOMPOSED ON A BITCH! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"

"You have trespassed in our domain! We shall annihilate you!" A voice said.

"This is scary, GOrSomethi! We should hide!" DarkEH whined.

"FUCK YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!" G charged at the Water Float, only to be knocked back by a volt of lightning. "FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

The place lit up to reveal a Manectric and a bunch of Electrike. They all attacked instantly. Half of them swarmed Mareep while the others attacked G and DarkEH. G used sing to put the Manectric to sleep while DarkEH spammed ancient power on one Electrike to defeat it and raise her stats. The Electrike easily defeated Mareep and helped swarm G and DarkEH. They began to batter the two as they struggled to fight back. Finally, G needed to eat an Oran Berry. He glanced over at DarkEH to find that she had barely taken damage.

"Ancient power is too good for me." G breathes as he ate the berry. DarkEH and G took down Manectric and finished off the Electrike fairly easily. Manectric suddenly stood.

"I'll kill yoooooouuuuuuuuuu!" He powered up an electric attack and shot it forward.

"STOP!" Dusknoir blocked the attack. "These two trespassed unwittingly! We will leave once we get what we need!"

"...fine." Manectric led his pack off.

"The Manectric tribe is a nomadic tribe that wanders through places they're welcome in. During this time of year, there's a lot of lightning in Amp Planes, so they like it here. One time, they were attacked, and lost a lot of lives, so they have started to attack all who come here." Dusknoir explained.

"I REALLY don't care, let's just get the water float." G deadpanned. He led the group over. "This IS it, right?"

"Yes." Dusknoir nodded.

"Good." G picked it up.

"Why was it here?" DarkEH wondered.

"You don't know? Chaw-haw-haw?" G asked.

"Not a single clue." DarkEH shook her head.

"...it was a trap, IDIOT!" G facepalmed. "And those bastards are still here... Isn't that right, Team Skull?"

"...good senses like last time, chaw-haw-haw!" Skuntank snickered as Team Skull came out of hiding.

"Team Skull! How would I have ever known?!" DarkEH gasped.

"IT WAS IN THE DAMN- forget this, I've waited too long to deal with stupidity." G turned, smiling darkly at Team Skull. "It's time..."

"Now, if only Team DarkEHIsASkrub were here, we would fight... But with the world famous Dusknoir on your side... Bye!" Team Skull ran.

"Hey!" DarkEH started to give chase, but G stopped her.

"They'll try again, and we'll get them." G sighed, reverting to his normal persona. "Let's go back to the brothers."

Xxx

"Thank you so much!" Azurill and Marill cheered.

"You always help us... Back then, and now..." Marill started to cry. "How can I ever repay you."

"Actually, you should be thanking Dusknoir. He did everything." DarkEH giggled.

"...what the fuck are you talking about?!" G glared.

"Thank you Dusknoir!" The brothers said.

"It's no big deal." Dusknoir said modestly.

"Team DarkEHIsASkrub truly is skilled!" Keckleon giggled. "Last time, they effortlessly figured out what was happening to Azurill!"

"Actually, G saw that in a dream." DarkEH said.

"Shut UP." G hissed, nudging her.

"A dream?" Dusknoir wondered.

"God fucking dammit!" G groaned.

"Oh! Maybe Dusknoir knows, G! Let's ask for his advice!" DarkEH said.

"Don't give away my secrets!" G yelped, but it was too late.

Xxx

"And this is where Flash was washed up." DarkEH explained to Dusknoir on the beach. "We're all humans who have been turned into Pokemon. We don't have any memory of this event occurring, we just woke up as Pokemon. Even stranger, I have two sets of memories: one as a human, and one as a Pokemon. Our friend Toxic similarly has some memories of being a Pokemon."

"I've never heard of such a thing!" Dusknoir gasped.

"That's too bad..." DarkEH sighed.

"I do know about GOrSomethi's strange ability, though." Dusknoir said.

"You do?!" The Phanpy perked up.

"The dimensional scream." Dusknoir said.

"Dimensional scream?" DarkEH repeated.

"It's unknown how it's attained, but it allows the wielder to look into the future or past for a moment by touching an object." Dusknoir explained. "...a human with dimensional scream, hm..."

"That moment... Did he just smile?" G frowned. "I have a bad feeling about this... This...!" G suddenly looked up. "The Pelliper are swarming!"

"Something must be going on." Dusknoir commented.

"Hey!" Bidoof suddenly ran over.

"The call is out! All apprentices are to report to the guild immediately!"


	13. Grovyle

Chapter 11: Grovyle.

All of the guild and Dusknoir were gathered at the outlaw notice board.

"What is it?" G wondered.

"A third time gear was stolen." Chatot winced.

"What?! From where?!" DarkEH gasped.

"..." Chatot was silent.

"...Fogbound Lake, right?" G sighed.

"Yes." Chatot sighed.

"N- no!" DarkEH gasped.

"Someone told." G said darkly. The guild instantly roared at him in dissent, causing his ears to curl back in displeasure.

"Don't be mean..." Toxic murmured, but the yelling drowned her out.

"I was under the impression that your expedition to Fogbound Lake had failed!" Dusknoir said, silencing the shouters.

"Sorry, Dusknoir. We made a promise..." Wigglytuff sighed.

"How is Uxie?" Alexis wondered.

"He's alright. Magnezone has him. They drew up a wanted poster of the guy." Chatot pointed to it.

"A Grovyle..." G smirked. "Team Skull can move over... I have a new target."

"I will assist the guild." Dusknoir said.

"Thank you, friend, friend!" Wigglytuff cheered. He shook and then exploded happily. "YOOM TAH! Everyone! We're going to catch Grovyle! Chatot, Dusknoir, and I will come up with a plan! You all get ready!"

"Hooray!" Everyone ran off, but G pulled the group of six aside.

"Be careful who you trust." Was all G said. He led DarkEH off to Kahnghaskhan.

"Hmph." Toxic frowned and went to recycle a ton of items.

Xxx

"Alright, everyone is here! The plan is to find Grovyle! It is indisputable that he goes after time gears, so we simply locate time gears to locate him!" Chatot said. "The great Dusknoir here has told us many locations where the time gears may be, so!" Chatot quickly assigned the groups to locations. Loudred and Corphish were one group. Bidoof, Sunflora, and Dugtrio were sent to Crystal Cave. Team DarkEHIsAScrub was sent off. Flash, Alicia, and Alexis were sent to Northern Desert. Nan, Toxic, and Fox were a group. "Diglett will cover sentry duty, and Chimecho and Croagunk will resume their usual work. Find the time gears!"

Xxxx

"Fuck the time gears! Fight me, bitch!"

Alicia was grinning evilly and staring at Flash at the entrance of Northern Desert.

"Are you serious?" Flash groaned.

"She crazy." Alexis hid behind Flash.

"Let's go!" Alicia dashed forward with a peck. Flash blocked by blasting with smokescreen, dazing her.

"If this is the only way to make you concentrate, FINE." Flash growled. Alicia was still dazed by the smoke, so Flash began to pummel her with attacks. Alicia shook it off and unleashed a huge ember. "Blaze..." Flash murmured before finishing her.

"Done." Flash glared.

"Fine... Let's get the damn time gear..." Alicia grumbled.

Xxx

"What a waste of time." Alicia grumbled.

"Bruh." Alexis sighed. In the end, there was nothing.

"...I can't believe it..." Flash frowned. "...! This feeling... I've felt this before... I've been here before..."

Xxxx

"No one found anything." Alicia sighed. The apprentices had changed rooms so they were in their original pairs again.

"It sucks." Flash frowned. "Let's sleep..."

Xxxx

"Since we failed yesterday, Dusknoir and I will come up with a new strategy. Please search on your own for time gears." Chatot told the apprentices.

"I want to go back to the quicksand desert." Flash told Alicia and Alexis. The twins agreed to.

Xxx

"There's still nothing here." Alicia said impatiently.

"You don't have anything better to do!" Flash snapped. "Now... We dive into the quicksand!"

"What?!" Alicia gasped, but Flash and Alexis already shoved her in before following. They fell into a cave.

"Damn." Alicia said before following Flash in.

Xxx

"There gonna be a boss later." Alicia was stocking up on items at the midway point.

"How do you know?" Flash asked.

"..." Alicia's face darkened. "I just do."

Xxxx

"How did you know?!" Flash gasped as he dodged yet another confusion from Mesprit. The attack instead struck Alexis.

"I just did!" Alicia screamed, dodging.

"I won't let you have the time gear! Uxie warned me!" Mesprit screamed, launching another confusion.

"We don't want it!" FlashIcia screamed in unison. Alexis collapsed, but ate a reviver seed.

"How do we stop this?!" Flash gasped.

"...smokescreen!" Alicia gasped. Flash took the hint and blasted Mesprit with smoke.

"I can't see!" Mesprit screamed. The duo quickly battered her into submission.

"Good thinking, bae!" Flash grinned.

"Yeah!" Alicia nodded.

"You can't... Have the time gear..." Mesprit murmured.

"They don't want it. I do." Grovyle said as he entered.

"Grovyle!" Alexis gasped. Alicia charged, but was knocked down instantly.

"Alicia!" Alexis screamed. Flash got in the way, but was also easily knocked down.

"I understand... Uxie warned me about... You...!" Mesprit gasped. Glancing at her fallen comrades, Alexis ran in front of Grovyle.

"You can't have the time gear!" Alexis gasped.

"...sorry." Grovyle slammed her down and dove into the water.

"N... No..." Flash wobbled to his feet.

"He got it..." Alexis stood.

"Dammit!" Alicia screamed.

"Please... We have to run..." Mesprit murmured.

"Why?" Flash blinked. Then he noticed time stopping. "RUN!" He grabbed Mesprit, and the group fled...


	14. G's Last Stand

Chapter 12: G's Last Stand.

"Mesprit is well. She is in the custody of us, ZZZZZZZT! She will be fine. We're focusing ALL of our attention on Grovyle. Please, try your best to help." Magnezone said before leaving the guild.

"I can't believe there was a secret dungeon!" Sunflora gasped.

"And there was a TIME GEAR!" Loudred gasped.

"But Grovyle took it..." Flash frowned.

"We... Lost..." Alicia looked down. Nan frowned.

"But it's a lead." Dusknoir cut in. "We found the time gears in Fogbound Lake and Underground Lake, and Uxie and Mesprit guarded them. The only remaining lake guardian trio member is Azelf. If we find Azelf, we find the time gear!"

"And Mesprit said she found out about Grovyle from Uxie via telepathy." Flash informed.

"And the two lakes we've found have been on a weird plateau and underground." G pointed out.

"So the last one should be hidden in a strange place too!" Loudred gasped.

"Azelf might even be in one of those other locations we went to before, squawk!" Chatot said excitedly.

"But we have no idea where..." Alicia sighed dejectedly.

"Did any of you bring back a souvenir from your dungeon?" Dusknoir asked.

"Oof... I snagged a crystal, yup yup." Bidoof said.

"What?! I was with you the whole time! You sneaky thing!" Sunflora exclaimed.

"May I borrow that?" Dusknoir asked.

"My crystal..." Bidoof frowned.

"Only for a moment." Dusknoir said. "Just if I have GOrSomethi touch it..."

"...oh! I see!" G nodded.

"You're gonna use the dimensional scream ability!" DarkEH exclaimed.

"...yes, I think we all understand that that was inferred." G deadpanned.

"What's the dimensional scream?" Loudred asked.

"It's an ability to see the past or future from touching something!" DarkEH explained.

"Stop giving away my secrets!" G flailed.

"What an amazing ability!"

"It'll save us!"

"Yay!"

Everyone instantly looked at Bidoof, who handed over his crystal to G.

.

..

...

"Nng... Ugh..." Azelf fell to the ground.

"The time gear... I'll take it now." Grovyle walked around Azelf toward the lake.

"No... You'll never get it... Never..." Azelf murmured.

The vision ended. G quickly handed back the crystal to Bidoof and explained what he saw.

"And since the crystal is from Crystal Cave, that vision likely has to do with it." Dusknoir said.

"But was it a vision from the past... Or the future?" Chimecho asked.

"...I... Don't know..." G admitted. The guild started to murmur amongst themselves.

"It's from the future!" Flash suddenly declared. All eyes turned to him. "Mesprit said... That Uxie told her about Grovyle... She said nothing of Azelf... There's... Still hope!"

"The whole guild will help!" Chatot said. "Give your orders, guildmaster! ...guildmaster?" Chatot hopped over.

"...zzz..." Wigglytuff was asleep! With his eyes open, too. The apprentices started giggling while Chatot struggled to wake him.

"Let's get Grovyle!" Wigglytuff suddenly shouted.

"SQUAWK!" Chatot gasped, shocked.

"HOORAY!" The whole guild took off.

Xxx

"So this is the Crystal Cave." G grinned. "Perfect for hunting!"

"How can you be so calm?" Alicia asked suddenly. The group of eight had gathered outside the cave.

"What do you mean?" G blinked.

"Alicia..." Nan began.

"Shut up!" Alicia glared. "Flash and I... We're stronger than any of you... And we couldn't even get a hit in edgewise! How could any of us stand a chance against Grovyle-"

Alicia was cut off by G smashing her into the ground with his tail.

"You're the one who needs to shut up." G said coldly.

"The hell?!" Nan and Flash ran over to G, glaring at him.

"We should all calm down..." Toxic murmured.

"'Flash and I are the strongest ones here!' What an arrogant thing to say. If you really think we're all so weak, actually try to figure out if you're right or not! I don't have time for this shit! This is life and death! You've seen firsthand what the removal of a time gear does!" G snarled.

"You... You don't understand..." Alicia started. "You didn't fight him..."

"I do understand. You lost, and it was your biggest loss ever. But that doesn't mean we can't win." G smiled. "I won't let anyone else suffer... Grovyle has messed with the wrong person. I promise... Flash, Alexis, Alicia... You didn't suffer in vain!"

"You..." Flash and Alicia stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'll be the one to take down Grovyle... For sure!" G and DarkEH entered the dungeon.

"You know... I definitely agree! Don't mope, Alicia! It's just one loss!" Nan grinned at her before entering the dungeon.

"...you guys..." Alicia breathed, before getting up. "If you're gonna win, you need me!" She ran into the dungeon.

"I feel better." Flash smiled and entered the dungeon.

"Hehe!" Toxic sighed and relief and entered the dungeon.

"You know... I feel like the two of us are focused on less than the others." Fox told Alexis.

"Don't compare me to you." Alexis said dryly before entering the dungeon.

"...well then." Fox entered the dungeon.

Xxx

G and DarkEH once again brought along Sandshrew and Cacnea. However, they quickly recruited a Seviper and sent Sandshrew home. Cacnea was very useful, even defeating many foes with one hit, but eventually succumbed to enemy Pokemon. The journey was otherwise uneventful, and the group soon reached the deepest part of the dungeon.

"Hm... I can't see any further... Crystals!" DarkEH skipped over to a crystal.

"Be careful..." G sweatdropped.

"When you touch them! They change color!" DarkEH gasped. "Try it!"

"I don't really-"

"TRY IT!"

G sweatdropped at his partner's erratic behavior and touched the Crystal. Sure enough, it changed color. "Huh. And all three of them do this..." G suddenly felt dizzy.

.

..

...

"I see...

Of the three spiritual elements of knowledge, emotion, and willpower...

Azelf is the being of willpower.

Willpower is the motivation that drives us. It's a unifying power.

To unify is to make one. So if the colors of all the crystals were made one...

The path would reveal itself.

What is the color of Azelf's spirit? That is the question.

Azelf lives at Crystal Lake.

Then Azelf's spirit must be affected by the crystals..."

The vision ended there.

"It was only a voice, like before..." G frowned. "And what the fuck was all that spirit shit? You know what? Fuck it. Azelf is fucking blue. I'm making the crystals FUCKING BLUE. I got this, DarkEH.

"Okay!" DarkEH chirped cheerfully. G went around and turned all of them blue. The crystals shot bolts of lightning that opened up a cave.

"...it was actually blue. That was really FUCKING obvious." G dragged DarkEH in.

Xxx

Nothing happened of great importance. At the end, G and DarkEH recruited a Glameow. Then they made it to the lake.

"It looks like there's an island in the middle! Let's go!" DarkEH ran on. "Something's happening there!"

Xxxx

The group reached the passage to the center island, only to find G's vision unfold.

"Gro... Vyle... You can't... Have the time gear... Never..." Azelf repeated.

"You can't stop me. Azelf, was it? I apologize, but I need that time gear." Grovyle headed toward the lake.

"Uxie and Mesprit warned me... About you... I wasn't powerful enough to defeat you directly, but I set up a fail safe..." Azelf grinned weakly.

"What?!" Grovyle turned to her, shocked. A ton of crystals shot out suddenly and covered the lake completely, blocking off the time gear.

"I can't let you have the time gear... Even if it costs me my life." Azelf stated.

"...very well. I have no quarrel with you... This is all for the time gears!" Grovyle started toward the lake spirit.

"Hell no!" Team DarkEHIsASkrub ran in the way.

"I challenge you... Grovyle." G growled, a dark aura surrounding him.

"I have no quarrel with you... So be it." Grovyle prepared himself when G suddenly lashed out with a doubleslap. Grovyle barely dodged the strikes, but noticed the damage they did to the ground they hit. DarkEH came in with a rollout which he also managed to dodge. "You need to be faster if you want to-" his eyes widened when he realized that DarkEH was bouncing around using the crystals. Picking up speed, she slammed into him. Then G jumped in with a doubleslap.

"Fast doesn't matter if you have strategy." G snickered.

"Hmph. You're also lacking in strength." Grovyle stood and dusted himself off. Then he shot forward and knocked out Seviper and Glameow in one hit.

"You didn't look like it!" G growled. He threw a seed to DarkEH, which she quickly ate. DarkEH then unleashed a powerful fighting type natural gift which slammed Grovyle to the floor. He used quick attack to dodge around G's attacks and managed to slash both of them back with a leaf blade.

"Gah!" DarkEH gasped.

"You're a ground type... Stay down. I'll handle this." G said. DarkEH could only nod, finding herself unable to speak. G and Grovyle began to clash, both feeling damage start to build up.

"Enough!" Grovyle managed to knock G to the side. "I only need to kill Azelf!" He dashed toward the fallen legendary.

'I won't... Let you!' DarkEH thought, getting in the way.

"He's way too fast... I couldn't stop him in time... But if I let him kill DarkEH and Azelf, I'll be able to hit him from behind with my new attack, and maybe even defeat him..." G thought before making a split second decision. "Sorry, guys... I said I'd beat Grovyle, but... Protecting Azelf and my friends..." G used fake out and appeared suddenly between Grovyle and DarkEH.

"What?!" Grovyle's eyes widened.

"...is way more important than winning a fight!" G was struck by the leaf blade and thrown into a crystal. He lay limp.

"...I have no quarrel with you. However, I must defeat you all... For the time gear!" Grovyle struck at DarkEH.

"Stop!" Dusknoir arrived instantaneously and blocked the attack. "Grovyle! You won't escape again!"

'The great Dusknoir... Knows Grovyle?!' DarkEH gasped.

"Hmph. I'll defeat anyone for the time gear." Grovyle replied, preparing himself. The two clashed, but Grovyle suddenly fled.

"You can't escape!" Dusknoir went off in pursuit. DarkEH collapsed.

"There they are!" All the other apprentices finally arrived.

"This..." Flash was too shocked to finish.

"I warned them..." Alicia sounded more upset than anything.

"He must be really strong..." Nan murmured. "I'm glad he didn't get the time gear..."

"Let's get them medical treatment!" Toxic cut off the reactions.

"Right!" The apprentices all helped carry off the injured Pokemon.

Xxx

"...ow..." DarkEH groaned and sat up.

"You're awake!" Chimecho smiled.

"GOrSomethi! Is he...?"

"I'm okay..." G cut her off, slowly sitting up. "He didn't hit to kill, it seems."

"What about Azelf?!" DarkEH asked worriedly.

"She's fine!" Chimecho giggled.

"That's a relief." DarkEH sighed. "I need to tell the guild something..."

Xxx

"What?!" The guild gasped.

"The great Dusknoir knew Grovyle?!" Chatot gasped.

"It seemed like it." DarkEH nodded.

Diglett suddenly put on the emergency siren. "This is an important message from Deputy Magnemite! Please state your message, deputy!"

"ZZZZZT! Chief Magnezone is putting on a state of emergency! Everyone is to gather in Treasure Town, ZZZZZZZZT!

I repeat, this is a state of emergency!"

 **A/N: I have played all of Pokemon Sky, and am well aware of all plot twists. It wouldn't be any fun if the characters were aware, though.**


	15. Dusknoir's True Color Might Be Black

Chapter 13: Dusknoir's True Color Might Be Black

"Wow! The guild is here too!" The townspeople began to whisper.

"Azelf!" Uxie and Mesprit came over to their brother. "You're alright!"

"Yes." Azelf nodded.

"The time gear?"

"Safe."

"Is it okay for you to be here?"

"Yes. The crystals protect it."

"Dusknoir! You're here!" G blinked.

"I failed to capture Grovyle." Dusknoir sighed. "Let's start the meeting."

"ZZZZZZZT! Everyone! Attention! Yesterday, Grovyle attempted to steal another time gear! He failed! The hero who's stopped him was Azelf!" Magnezone announced.

"HOORAY!"

"And the hero who protected Azelf... Was Dusknoir!" He announced.

"HOORAY!"

"Yup, because no one in the guild did SHIT. We were all sitting here picking daisies. None of us risked our lives are anything. You fucking screw ass bitch ass piece of magnetic trash. Fuck you. You were made by fucking pieces of shit fusing into a bigger piece of shit." G growled.

"Settle down..." DarkEH sweatdropped.

"However." Dusknoir began to speak. "Grovyle is at large. To tell the truth, I knew Grovyle before all this."

"WHAT?!"

"Didn't DarkEH already figure that out?" G grumbled, covering his ears.

"Grovyle is a Pokemon from the future." Dusknoir explained.

"WHAT?!"

"Like here, Grovyle is highly wanted and has a huge bounty in the future. He came to the past because he wants to cause the planet's paralysis. When you steal many time gears, time stops on the planet completely. That's what Grovyle wishes to do to the world." Dusknoir explained.

"Hey hey! How do you know all this?!" Corphish asked.

"That's a good question. I, too, am from the future." Dusknoir answered.

"WHAT?!"

"That was obvious the moment he got onto the subject." G deadpanned, covering his ears.

"I came to stop Grovyle. I will do so, with any help I can get!" Dusknoir declared. The crowd started talking.

"I suggest that Uxie, Mesprit, and I go to the Crystal Lake as bait. Everyone else will spread rumors that we're going to seal the time gear away, and then you'll strike and capture him." Azelf suggested to Dusknoir.

Dusknoir told the plan to everyone, and they agreed to do their part.

Xxx

The guild went about spreading rumors. However, it was at this time that Sunflora was sent on a rather important job...

 **A/N: you know what that means! A poll is up on my profile! Here were the results last time:**

 **1st- Nan and Alicia**

 **2nd- Flash, DarkEH, and Alexis**

 **G, Fox, and Toxic got no votes, which is worse than G and Toxic did last time. Nan and Alicia did better. Flash also did better.**

 **Chapter 13 will be continued after the Sunflora episode, since I think it's important that it is in that particular time frame. PLEASE vote again! Everyone I usually bother, I'll bother you again! It's needed for next chapter! Again, it's on my profile!**


	16. Break- Sunflora!

Special chapter 3: Flash reacts to Sunflora

"Flash, I need you to do me a favor." G said, approaching the Cyndaquil.

"A favor?" Flash frowned. "Shouldn't we be spreading rumors about the lake trio?"

"It's a chance to get away from EVERYONE." G grinned.

"...what's the favor?" Flash was instantly interested.

"Follow Sunflora around and don't get seen by ANYONE. Make sure to comment when you think of a comment." G said.

"Okay then." Flash blinked.

"Wait, is this the thing?! Geh, I wanna do it-" Toxic ran over, but was cut off by G grabbing her and forcefully dragging her off.

"Oh, Toxic! I was just thinking about how fun the job you, DarkEH, and I will be going on will be!" G hummed as he dragged her up the ladder.

"G, this is my ships! No jokes! Ggggggggggggggggh!" Toxic wailed as they disappeared.

"...I don't get them sometimes." Flash sweatdropped.

Xxx

And that was how Flash found himself spying on Sunflora through a crack in the guildmaster's door.

"I'm giving this task to you directly, Sunflora." Wigglytuff said.

"What is it?" Sunflora wondered.

"You're to take down this criminal, ZZZZZZZT." Magnezone said. He pulled out a wanted poster of a Haunter. "He's S-ranked."

"I didn't realize that Sunflora was that good." Flash thought. "I don't really know that much about her, do I?"

"He's called the invincible Haunter, because no matter how many times he's defeated, he always gets back up. He's hidden in Spring Cave, so you should be able to capture him there, ZZZZZZZT." Magnezone explained.

"I've got this!" Sunflora grinned.

"Just a moment." Wigglytuff cut in. "Spring Cave is near the Hot Springs, so there are many fire types. Haunter is a poison type."

"...y... You're talking about type match ups..." Sunflora sighed.

"I have confidence in you Sunflora, but do you still accept the job? Everyone else is busy except the new apprentices, and I'm not even ready for Bidoof to go with you on this, so you're on your own." Wigglytuff said.

"I've got this!" Sunflora declared.

"This'll be interesting." Flash commented before hiding.

Xxx

"FINALLY!" Flash groaned. He was a safe distance away from Sunflora in Spring Cave. "Away from those PEOPLE! Alicia and Nan... Get over your arguing, both of you. Ever since you started arguing, I don't ever feel like being around you! Lex... Outside this world, you snitch all the time on Alicia, and in here, I don't think you've done that at all. But when we get back, I don't want to snitching on your sister anymore. Got it? Darky... Don't even get me STARTED. You drive me crazy... At least you've kept your distance here! G... Dude, I know you're the most likely person pulling the strings with this whole charade. You turned Nan female and changed his name for whatever reason possessed you, and with all of us here, I have to put up with him- not her- and my bae arguing nonstop. Just..." Flash paused from his ranting to sigh in anger and catch up with Sunflora a bit. "And Fox! FOX! I hope to god there aren't any Loppunny around EVER! You all drive me crazy, and you call yourselves my FRIENDS! Stop being so annoying!"

At that, Flash angrily stormed after Sunflora, keeping well hidden.

The flower Pokemon didn't find any super effective Pokemon, and made it to Haunter fairly easily, even finding two reviver seeds.

Xxxx

"Hey! Haunter! Are you here! ...I'm going to arrest you!" Sunflora yelled.

"Arrest ME? No one has arrested ME! I'll show you my power..." Haunter appeared in front of her. Sunflora immediately blasted him with bullet seed. Haunter moved closer to attack, but Sunflora put him to sleep with grasswhistle and then finished him with another bullet seed.

"...that was easy! Now I'll arrest him!" Sunflora skipped over to him, but then there was a bright flash of light. "Oh my gosh!" When it went away, Haunter was undamaged. "OH MY GOSH!"

"I'm invincible! You can't do anything!" Haunter laughed. "I can fight you over and over again, and never be hurt, but you'll get tired! See you!" He fled deeper into the dungeon.

"That sudden bright light was suspicious." Flash frowned. "And if he's invincible, why did he run away?"

"...oh my gosh! As if! I'm going to win!" Sunflora said determinedly before proceeding into Upper Spring Cave.

She cleared that part of the dungeon without much trouble.

Xxx

"Hey! Haunter! I caught up!" Sunflora ran over to him.

"Hmph. Persistent. But I'm invincible!" Haunter grinned, and they fought. It turned into a battle between long range attacks. Haunter used sucker punch, and Sunflora used bullet seed. Haunter won, but Sunflora recovered thanks to a reviver seed and defeated him.

"That was easy, but..." Sunflora was cut off by a flash of light. Haunter had no damage when it flashed. "OH MY GOSH!"

"Again with that light..." Flash frowned.

"I'm invincible! I knew you were still following me, too, so I hired some help to defeat you!" Haunter giggled. Two Slugma appeared, glaring with hostility at Sunflora. "They're fire types! Have fun!" Haunter ran off deeper into the cave.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my GOSH!" Sunflora struggled to dodge the fire attacks, unable to counter.

"What's she doing?!" Flash frowned. Loudred suddenly ran in and defeated the Slugma.

"Are you all RIGHT Sunflora?" Loudred asked.

"Oh my gosh... You saved me..." Sunflora gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

"It's not because I'm WORRIED for you Sunflora... Chatot sent me to check up on you!" He explained.

"Oh... So just because of Chatot..." Sunflora began to glare.

"I know that look from a certain Torchic... He messed up..." Flash hid.

"It's not like you to fall BEHIND like that, Sunflora! You really got DAMAGED! On the other hand, I just GOT here, so I'm doing FINE!" Loudred grinned.

"Does he listen to himself speak?" Flash deadpanned.

"Well, I don't need your help!" Sunflora and Loudred started bickering, eventually resulting in Loudred leaving.

"That Loudred..." Sunflora frowned. "All that he said... Wait! What he said back there... I understand! That's Haunter's secret!" Sunflora ran off to Lower Spring Cave.

"...what did she get?" Flash blinked before following.

This time, Sunflora began to experience typing difficulties, and even lost her second reviver seed in a fight. She eventually reached the waypoint.

Xxx

"Oh my gosh! Haunter must be just ahead!" Sunflora said. "I'll be ready!"

Xxx

"That Sunflora... She's still following me... Oh! I'll flee to that place! I'll beat her there..."

Xxx

Sunflora made good progress in Spring Cave Depths, and even found another reviver seed. She soon made it to Spring Cave Pit, where Haunter was waiting.

"You've been more persistent than any other explorer... But I'm invincible!" Haunter laughed.

"...no! That's wrong! I have proof!" Sunflora suddenly said.

"What?!"

"Right, GUYS?"

"Guys...?! You found us out?!" Haunter gasped. Sunflora used razor leaf on him suddenly, knocking him back and revealing two more Haunter.

"I knew it!" Sunflora giggled. "Whenever one loses, the other two cause a flash of light! During that time, one Haunter hides with the defeated one, and the other replaces the defeated one!"

"Now that you know... We can't let you leave alive." Haunter giggled. Lava suddenly shot out of nowhere, covering the floor and giving Sunflora a burn.

"Gah! Hot!" Sunflora freaked.

"Spring Cave Pit has lava, making it perfect for defeating grass types!" Haunter prepared to attack, but Loudred came and knocked them back, also sustaining a burn.

"Loudred!" Sunflora squeaked.

"Sunflora! Let's go!" Loudred winced from his burn, and the fight began. Sunflora came up to stand to Loudred's left. The Haunter closed in on them. Sunflora began putting them to sleep with grasswhistle while Loudred confused them. They beat Loudred, but he had the reviver seed and got back up. In this time, Sunflora succeeded in putting two to sleep, while Loudred confused the other one. Sunflora began attacking one Haunter while Loudred attacked the other two. Sunflora beat her's, but another one woke up and used payback. Loudred quickly confused both of the remaining Haunter and attacked the one who didn't have payback status. Sunflora used ingrain to conserve health. Loudred beat the Haunter without payback, but the remaining Haunter recovered from confusion. Unfortunately for him, he lost payback status. Sunflora quickly put him to sleep with grasswhistle and teamed up with Loudred to take him out. The duo then arrested the Haunter.

Xxx

Sunflora received a sun scarf as a reward, an item to help her fight fire types. She was going to thank Loudred, but...

"That loafer left his sentry post for the whole day, so I sent him to Apple Woods to get perfect apples!" Chatot explained.

"Oh my gosh!" Sunflora explained what happened.

"That's enough of that!" G suddenly pounced on Flash. "Flash! All the apprentices are gonna tell ghost stories tonight! Wanna come?"

"Uh... Sure." Flash blinked. "That was... An interesting day." He went off with the Skitty.

END of special chapter 3.


	17. Chapter 13 cont

Chapter 13- continued.

While Sunflora and Flash were off to Spring Cave, G, DarkEH, and Toxic were off on their own mission.

"Ehe... So you were serious about needing me?" Toxic blinked.

"Yes. Magnemite gave us an S-Class job, so we need all the help we can get." G explained. "Strangely enough, it's to apprehend a Wurmple..."

"Huh. But, y'know... Your recruits you brought are pretty weak." Toxic blinked at said Shellos and Machop.

"I always bring my weakest recruits on normal jobs to level them up." G explained.

And level up they did. The two went up a total of three levels, and DarkEH beat up a lot of Pokemon on her own with ease. When they reached Wurmple, DarkEH took her out without much effort using rock type moves. The job was a success.

Xxx

That night, after the scary stories, Flash switched up the sleeping arrangements again. He was once again with Toxic, while Alexis and Nan paired together, and Fox and Alicia were in the same room.

"What's with all the moving?" Toxic sweatdropped.

"Nothing. Go to sleep." Flash replied.

Xxx

The next day, everyone took pretty basic jobs, and continued to spread rumors.

Xxx

During the morning assembly the day after that, Diglett put up the siren.

"Message from Deputy Magnemite!" Diglett called.

"ZZZZZT! The plan worked, ZZZZZZT! Grovyle is captured! Furthermore, Dusknoir will be returning to the future with him! He has opened a... Dimensional hole, ZZZZZZT! Please gather in Treasure Town!" Magnemite announced. The guild went out.

Xxxx

The group arrived to find other people from treasure town, as well as the three lake guardians, gathered.

"Here he comes!"

Dusknoir arrived with two Sableye and a heavily bound and muzzled Grovyle in tow.

"It's time... I return to the future. I had a great time. Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf... Take care of the rest. Get the time gears back in their original places. ...I'm off, everyone. Farewell. Take care, all of you." Dusknoir said. The Sabeleye entered the portal with Grovyle.

"One more thing... G... DarkEH... And your friends, too..." Dusknoir said. The group of eight went up to him. "I'm sorry... I couldn't solve your mystery... But... Goodbye..."

He began to leave... Then abruptly stopped. "No... It's too soon for goodbye!" He suddenly turned and snatched at them.

"Shit! Alicia!" G yelped.

"What?!" Alicia looked at him.

"Sorry!" G grabbed her foot tightly, tripping her.

"KYA!" Alicia screamed, falling down. Then Dusknoir grabbed all eight of them and disappeared through the dimensional hole. The portal closed, leaving everyone else to stare in shock.

"...what just happened?"


	18. The Future

Chapter 14: the future.

"..." G couldn't see, he only felt pain. "Something's wrong... I'm blacking out again."

Xxx

"Lord Dialga... I'm sorry for taking so long. I've captured them." Dusknoir said, talking to the shadows before him.

A silhouette appeared and roared.

"I understand. Those that wish to change history... Don't deserve to have a history. I will commence the execution when I arrive." Dusknoir left the desolate place. He had returned to the future, a timeless place of darkness...

Xxxx

"G!"

"..."

"G, this is serious! Wake up! Please!"

"..."

"Wake up, you piece of shit!"

"Ow!"

G bolted up from his sleep as Alicia delivered a kick to his side.

"That's better." Alicia snickered.

"What was that for?!" G growled.

"Tripping me!" Alicia glared.

"Oh yeah." G rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Where are we?"

"It looks like a prison." Toxic said. All eight of them were in a cell together. "And Alicia and Flash's genders switched back to normal somehow... Nan's still a girl."

"I see. We're in the future, then." G said. "That second thing... Weird. Probably side effect of all this craziness.

"Why do you say that?" Fox blinked.

"It's simple. Dusknoir dragged us into the time hole thing. That brings us to the future. So we must be in the future." G replied.

"I agree." Flash said.

"It's sound logic." Toxic nodded, frowning.

"But why the fuck are we in prison?" Alicia asked irritably.

"Yeah?!" Alexis added.

"Well... I don't know. The real question is... Why did Dusknoir drag us into the future?" G asked. This made most of the group look away uncomfortably.

"It could have been an accident." Toxic suggested slowly.

"I agree." DarkEH nodded guiltily.

"Then why are we in jail?" G deadpanned.

"Aren't you jumping to conclusions? Who says we're in jail?!" Fox joined in.

"The doors are tightly locked. And this sure looks like a jail." Flash deadpanned.

"They are?" G walked over to the doors and tried them. "Yup. Definitely a jail." At that moment, a huge group of Sableye barged in.

"Good, you're awake. Let's go." The group was surrounded, blindfolded, and led off.

"What's happening?! I can't see!" DarkEH squeaked.

"Something not good." G said darkly.

"Nn..." Toxic squeaked in fear.

"I swear, when I can see...!" Alicia growled.

"Calm down!" Nan, Flash, and Alexis said in unison.

"...! I can see now!" G said. The group found themselves bound to stockades.

"What the hell?!" Alicia screamed.

"It would be in your interest to keep your voices down." Grovyle said. He was bound to a stockade next to G.

"Grovyle?!" Most of the group gasped.

"It's a jail in the future. This REALLY shouldn't be surprised. Now keep your voices down!" G hissed lowly.

"Why are you taking orders from that bastard?!" Alicia hissed at G.

"I'm not! This makes sense! We have to keep it down while we plan our escape!" G hissed back.

"They're here." Grovyle said. The lights came on, and a bunch of Sableye entered along with Dusknoir.

"...! Dusknoir!" DarkEH shouted. "What's going on?!"

"Dusknoir!" Most of the group other than G and Flash started shouting his name.

"He's obviously going to ignore them." Flash deadpanned.

"Obviously. He put us in this situation, so he must be the villain." G commented. He glanced at Grovyle. "...which makes this situation a little more complicated."

"What exactly is going on here?" Flash asked Grovyle.

"These are stockades. They're going to execute us." Grovyle said simply.

"What?!" Flash couldn't keep his cool upon hearing that.

"They're all to be executed. Go ahead." Dusknoir told the Sableye, confirming what Grovyle said.

"Weh-heh-heh!" The Sableye began moving forward.

"Looks like that's right." G said.

"Dusknoir! Don't ignore us!" DarkEH shouted desperately.

"So... This is it...?" Flash looked at his friends in despair as they continued to call out to Dusknoir in vain. The Sableye continued to approach.

"That look of despair doesn't suit you, Flash." G grinned. "There's always a way out. Right, Grovyle?" G looked at the reptilian Pokemon.

"..." Grovyle was silent as the Sableye moved ever closer. "You. Skitty. What can you do right now?"

"Well, I'm pretty useless all tied up like this, but I could probably use a basic attack." G replied.

"...! Good. Get your friends to listen, we don't have time to repeat it." Grovyle said hurriedly.

"Help me, Flash!" G ordered.

"Alicia!" Flash hissed.

"Dusknoir! Don't ignore me, you fucking bastard piece of shit!" Alicia screamed and looked at Flash. "What the fuck do you want?!"

"I love you." He said. He had told Alicia this many times, but never had he felt it affect her so powerfully. She calmed down and stared at him evenly. "Please... I know you hate him... But we need to listen to Grovyle."

"Why?!" Alicia hissed.

"Because those Sableye? They're going to execute us." Flash said.

"HELL no! I'm the one who does the executions around here!" Alicia glared at Grovyle. "You better get us out of here... Because when we're out, I'm gonna fuck up those gem ass purple ass fucking pieces of bird shit that shouldn't ever have been born." G easily got DarkEH paying attention, and eventually Flash soothed his other friends as well.

"The plan is this. The Sableye execute people by using fury swipes. If they mess up, they'll cut the ropes by accident. Then we hit them back and make a run for it." Grovyle explained. "Get ready!" The Sableye then unleashed their fury swipes on the group, eliciting screams of pain. Alicia winced in pain, but then noticed the ropes beginning to break.

"Now!" The group all broke free and knocked the Sableye back.

"Hya!" Grovyle threw down a luminous orb, lighting up the room momentarily. The ghost types had to shield their eyes from the blinding light. When the light died down, the group was gone.

"Dammit! After them!" Dusknoir and the Sableye ran off. After they were gone, the group popped up from the ground.

"Dig comes in handy." Toxic commented.

"And Grovyle could use it too... He's strong." Alicia thought, glaring at him.

"We don't have time. Let's go." Grovyle said. The group ran.

Xxx

"Phew. We escaped the jail." Toxic sighed in relief.

"What's with the outside?!" DarkEH yelped. The future was terribly dark. It was all darkness... And no wind blew... And-

"We get it, narration." G deadpanned. "It looks like the planet is paralyzed in the future."

"That is correct." Grovyle said briefly.

"What?! But we stopped Grovyle!" DarkEH gasped.

"Well, he's obviously not the cause!" G shot back, sounding annoyed.

"Don't be so rude all the time." Flash snickered condescendingly to G.

"Flash, I swear to every FUCKING god this world has, if you don't say something useful in the next five fucking seconds, I will FUCKING KILL YOU!" G snarled at him.

"The fuck did you just say about my bae?!" Alicia growled.

"Alicia, how about you let me have problems with Flash and resolve them PERSONALLY. You don't have to do every damn thing for him like he's a useless pile of baby shit. Fucking leave me alone for once." G growled at Alicia, glaring.

"The fuck did you say?!" Alicia narrowed her eyes.

"I don't need you arguing for me, and I don't need you insulting me!" Flash growled at both of them.

"Bae?" Alicia blinked at him, surprised.

"Fuck off. Don't goddamn act all condescending then act like my fault. Maybe if you fucking took responsibility for your flaws then there wouldn't be so many problems with other people being flawed. OH WAIT. It's only possible for you to criticize everyone else, right?!" G growled.

"The fuck do you think you're saying about my bae?! I'm about to fucking bust your bitch ass!" Alicia started to move toward G.

"Maybe if you didn't pamper his little baby ass he wouldn't be such a little fuckboy all the time." G growled.

"Stop insulting me and stop arguing! You're all so annoying!" Flash yelled.

"Keep it down, guys..." Toxic glanced nervously behind her.

"I'M annoying?! The fuck are you saying, bae?!" Alicia gasped in shock.

"You and Nan always arguing is REALLY grating on my nerves. Can't you two shut up for a few seconds?!" Flash growled at his girlfriend.

"Hey! Don't bring me into this! What did I ever do to you?!" Nan exclaimed.

"Guys..." Toxic winced.

"You're really damn annoying! All you two can do is argue, and I can't stand it! I've gotten to the point where you're all so annoying that I can only stand Toxic!" Flash stated loudly.

"Bae... I'm this close to beating the shit out of your punk white ass." Alicia growled, starting to move toward Flash.

"I'm annoying, huh...?" Nan's eyes widened an then he looked hurt. "Well, I won't restrain Alicia this time. Have fun. Asshole." Nan muttered the last part and looked away, tears in his eyes.

"Flash, that was kind of mean..." Toxic started, but instantly quieted down upon seeing the angered and hurt looks in most of the group's eyes. She looked at Nan with concern.

"I didn't even do anything to you." DarkEH said, her voice dangerously calm.

"Sure, you've kept your distance, but everyone knows you're gonna pull some stunt soon." Flash said snidely to her.

"...I've been keeping my distance, but now you shouldn't sleep deeply." DarkEH hissed.

"Bae..." Alicia was glaring at him.

"Alicia, SHUT UP. You've just been SO ANNOYING!" Flash rolled his eyes.

"We've been so annoying, huh?" Nan growled. "Like this is the most pleasant thing to ever happen..."

"What the hell did I do?!" Alexis asked.

"You're always snitching on Alicia! Stop it!" Flash told her.

"I may be a snitch, but at least I'm not a little bitch who hides behind his girlfriend all the damn time. You fucking piece of work." Alexis growled. "Fuck you AND Alicia. As soon as we're out of this, I'm OUT."

"Enough!" Grovyle growled. The group stopped running right in front of a dungeon. "If you only trust each other this much, then I'm worried for how much you trust me. I thought having allies would be a good thing, but I was obviously mistaken. This is goodbye from me." The reptilian grass type then entered the dungeon. All eyes turned to glare at Flash again, but G cleared his throat before the arguing could continue.

"Ahem. Since we seem to have a head start on the Sableye, I'd like to hold a quick meeting." G said.

"Who died and made you leader?" Flash snickered coldly.

"Flash, could you shut the FUCK up? I understand that you're a self-centered little prick who acts like he has a dick up his ass 24 FUCKING 7, but we're in a bit of a situation right now, so could you maybe shut the FUCK up with the scathing criticism until we've gotten out of the future?!" G snarled. Flash quickly shut up. "Alright, now what should we do?"

"Well, I'd like to talk to Dusknoir..." DarkEH said.

"DarkEH, your opinion is irrelevant." G cut her off.

"I think so too." Toxic spoke up.

"He's the one that dragged us here in the first place! Is there really any doubt that he's a bad guy at this point? He tried to kill us." G deadpanned.

"Well... Maybe it was a misunderstanding..." The two females looked away nervously.

"Alright. DarkEH, Toxic, sit with Flash. We don't have time for this discussion." G said. The two nodded and trotted over to Flash, though DarkEH coldly turned away from him and sat a distance. Flash glowered.

"Bruh. I don't trust anyone in this fucking place. Let's get back to the present." Alicia said.

"Bruh. I agree." Alexis said.

"I think everyone agrees. The problem is, we have no idea of how to get back." G said.

"Bruh..." Alicia frowned.

"I'm okay with being in the future for a little, but I'm not going back to that jail." Fox said. "I'd rather be in that one video game where-"

"Fox, unless it's something REALLY relevant to the situation, it shouldn't come out of your mouth." G cut him off.

"Weh-heh-heh!"

"...! Let's get going, they're catching up." G said. The group hurriedly went into the dungeon.

Xxx

The group had difficulty making it through the dungeon. Luckily, G had stocked up on items for recovery, and the group managed to make it. They leveled up throughout the dungeon.

"The water is frozen in place... The planet might really be paralyzed..." DarkEH was examining a waterfall.

"I told you." G said simply.

"I'm worried..." Toxic frowned. "What exactly is going on..."

"Let's go." G brought the group to the next dungeon.

Xxx

The group had even more difficulty than before, and G's stock began to run low. They continued to level up.

"We've made a lot of progress. It's too bad there's no day to judge how much time has passed." G commented. The group was on a ridge overlooking the area. The only lights were those of the stockades.

"I... Admit it." DarkEH sighed. "The planet is paralyzed in the future, and Dusknoir lied to us..." The group gathered in a circle.

"Good. Now that everyone is out of denial and we've run far from the stockades, let's discuss our next move." G said.

"We obviously go back to the present." Alicia said.

"Obviously." Alexis nodded.

"That's great! Can you take us back, then?" G said cheerfully.

"Um... How?" Alicia blinked.

"I'm asking you, because I sure as hell don't know." G hissed, his voice dripping with annoyance. Alicia glared at him.

"Well... What do we do?" Fox asked.

"Great question. We try and figure out how to do it." G replied.

"You sound like you have a plan." DarkEH noted. She was sitting as far from Flash as she could get.

"We should find Grovyle." G said.

"What?!" The whole group shouted.

"Grovyle is evil!" DarkEH said nervously.

"And he beat Flash, Alexis, and I up! The fuck G?!" Alicia shouted.

"Yeah!" Alexis glared at G.

"He beat me up too, remember?" G asked dryly.

"Yeah... Me too..." DarkEH looked away. The whole group was silent for a moment.

"If Dusknoir is evil, then it stands to logic that Grovyle is good. We should focus our anger on Dusknoir, then. He's the one who tried to kill us. If he chases us back to the present..." G smirked darkly. "We kill him."

"Hey... I said this already... I'm the one who handles executions!" Alicia smirked.

"I think it's the best idea we have..." Toxic slowly nodded.

"I want to get back to the present!" Fox cheered. "What're we standing around here for?"

"Yeah!" The group headed into the next dungeon.

Xxx

This time, the group did much better. It was most likely a result of their higher levels. They continued to level up as they went. The group soon passed the waypoint...

Xxx

"Hm... I'm almost to the forest. Let's keep going..." Grovyle had reached the end of the dungeon the group was currently in.

"STOP!"

"What?!" Grovyle looked around.

"You dare TRESPASS and then FLEE? We will punish you..."

"Who are you?!" Grovyle looked around.

"We inhabit this place! We are..." The place went dark. "SPIRITOMB!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Grovyle screamed.

Xxx

After more fighting, the group reached the end of the dungeon. There they found Grovyle sprawled on the ground, surrounded by a pink and green aura.

"Grovyle!" Toxic gasped.

"Nng... Get away... They're here..." Grovyle murmured.

"What?!" DarkEH backed away.

"I don't see anything..." Nan blinked.

"...!" G instantly spotted something and slammed his front paws down on a strange stone.

"OW!" A spectral voice said.

"I knew it, it's an odd keystone. A Spiritomb. The pink and green color scheme surrounding Grovyle matches it." G started to press down on the stone.

"RELEASE US!"

"I will if you release that Pokemon... And then run." G said.

"WHY should we do THAT?!"

"Because..." G started pressing down harder. "It sure would hurt if I destroyed this keystone, wouldn't it?"

"Gah!" The aura around Grovyle faded. G let go of the stone, and it bounced away. The group quickly surrounded Grovyle.

"Are you okay?" Toxic asked, sounding concerned.

"That Pokemon went up my nose and possessed me... Like many Pokemon here, it's scared..." Grovyle sighed and stood. "I'll be going my way, then."

"Stop! We need your help to get back to the present. PLEASE." G stared at him intensely.

"...fine. Follow me." Grovyle led the group away...


	19. Why the Planet is Paralyzed

Chapter 15: why the planet is paralyzed.

"We should be safe here for a while." Grovyle had led them to a hidden rock formation. The group say across from Grovyle as he began to talk. "The paralysis of the planet occurred in the past, your time. It was caused by the collapse of temporal tower. At temporal tower, a legendary named Dialga controls the flow of time. Due to the collapse of temporal tower, time could not flow properly, and the planet was paralyzed."

"What happened to Dialga?" Fox wondered.

"He lost control of himself, and became Primal Dialga. He decided to stay as Primal Dialga and now kills anyone who tries to change history. So naturally, I was his top target." Grovyle said darkly. "I went back in time to change history and stop the planet from being paralyzed."

"If you were trying to stop the planet's paralysis, then why did you steal time gears?! Dusknoir told us the exact opposite of this!" DarkEH almost yelled.

"Hmph. The time gears' removal will only temporarily stop time in that area. Once they're all placed at temporal tower, time will flow normally again." Grovyle said. "As for the other part... Dusknoir is an agent of Dialga's who traveled through time to stop me. Of course he lied."

"What?!" The group gasped in shock.

"That... That was pretty fucking obvious. Why are you all shocked?" G blinked.

"How could I ever have guessed that?!" DarkEH exclaimed.

"..." G just gave her an annoyed look. "I get that you're the partner Pokemon, but..." Toxic suddenly started walking back the direction they came in.

"Where are you going?" Fox asked.

"To talk to Dusknoir." Toxic said.

"What?!" The group gasped.

"That won't do any good." Grovyle told her. "You know it, too. I'm going to find a Pokemon named Celebi. She'll get us to your time. If you want to come, follow after me to the forest." He walked off.

"...I can't believe this... Dusknoir lied... Why was he... So nice...? If he was just lying, then..." Toxic started to shake and cry.

"Yup, he lied. There's no mistaking it." G said emotionlessly.

"How can you just say that?! How can you be calm in this situation?! This... This is so scary..." Toxic sobbed fearfully. "I don't... Even know if we'll live... And this is all... Too much..."

"It's just the facts. Dusknoir is just as bad as most of you are." Flash snickered coldly.

"Be quiet!" Toxic yelled. "Just because you're not being mean to me doesn't mean it doesn't hurt me! Seeing everyone upset about you insulting them just makes me feel worse! Can't you think about someone else for ONCE, Flash?! If you don't want to think about one of their feelings, at least think about mine, even though they're the least hurt in this situation!" Flash became quiet again.

"Dusknoir tried to kill us." Alicia said, a determined look on her face.

"Bruh. I can't forgive that. After Alicia and Flash, that guy pisses me off most." Alexis growled.

"It could've been... A misunderstanding..." Toxic started crying harder.

"Didn't seem like it to me. He was pretty set on killing us." Nan snorted.

"But..." Toxic started.

"I know you're sad, Toxic, but we don't have time to dwell on it. I liked Dusknoir too, but he tried to kill me. Like fuck I'm gonna let that slide! Next chance I get, his ass is grass! We can't let him get in the way of us returning home!" Fox said confidently. Toxic sobbed and fell to the ground. DarkEH and G walked over and sat in front of her.

"I'm also having a hard time accepting this, Toxic." DarkEH said gently. "But I have to accept it... And so do you... If we want to make any progress, we have to go. We can't change Dusknoir... No matter what, we have to survive!"

"Survive..." Toxic looked up tearfully. "I don't want... Anyone to die... When we were at that place... The stockades... I was... So scared... No one... Should die... You're all... My friends... How could Dusknoir... Try to kill my friends...? It's un... Forgivable..."

"Exactly. You've been strong too long, Toxic. But you only have to make it a bit farther... Then we'll be in the present, and you can cry all the tears you need to. You won't have to endure anything else. I promise." G said.

"..." Toxic's eyes were shadowed.

"Let's go! We have to make it back... To our time!" G said determinedly to the group.

"Yeah!" Most everyone cheered.

"...yeah. Let's go." Toxic stood to her feet. "Until we make it to the present... No one will die..."

The group followed Grovyle.

Xxx

Somewhere in the darkness of the future...

Dusknoir stood before the silhouette of Primal Dialga. It growled at him.

"We're prepared to capture the traitors. However, we may need your help." Dusknoir said. The silhouette roared. "Thank you, master Dialga."

Xxx

"This place is called Dusk Forest due to its permanent night." Grovyle explained to the group. "Celebi lives here."

"Who is Celebi, exactly?" Fox wondered.

"The time travel Pokemon. She took me through time the first time. However, that means she tried to change the future." Grovyle said.

"So she could be on the run from Dialga, or even captured already." G deduced.

"Let's hurry." Grovyle replied. The group got ready and set off.

"...this feeling..." Flash glanced around, thinking to himself. "Again... I've been here before... What is this..."

Unbeknownst to them, a Sableye had been listening in. He gave chase.

Xxx

With Grovyle's help, the group made it through the dungeon fairly easily. When they got to the end, no one was there.

"Celebi! It's Grovyle!" Grovyle called.

"Do you think she was caught?!" DarkEH gasped.

"Me, caught? What a silly thing to think! No one can catch me!" A small pink fairy appeared before them.

"Shiny legendary... If only this were a catching game." G sighed.

"Whoa! You're tiny!" Nan gasped.

"Watch it, sparky! That's no way to address your savior! Forget Pidgeot and the Helix Fossil, I'm the cutest! Tee hee!" Celebi giggled. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Great, another wackjob..." Flash muttered under his breath.

"Shut up, Meg." G told Flash.

"Just kidding, of course! I'm taking all of you to the past because Grovyle failed, right?" Celebi asked.

"Urk." Grovyle winced.

"Don't worry! The passage of time is ready!" Celebi grinned.

"The passage of time?" DarkEH wondered.

"For short time trips, I can go by myself. But I need help going long trips, so I use the passage of time. It's similar to the dimensional hole." Celebi explained.

"Let's go." Grovyle said.

"...oh! Your friend..." Celebi glanced at Flash for a second. "...no. Never mind. Let's go."

Celebi led them off. Flash was starting to feel uneasy...

Xxx

Now with Celebi's help, the group easily traversed the dungeon and made it to a plateau.

"There it is!" Celebi pointed to a doorway made of blue energy.

"Let's go-"

"Just a moment, Grovyle." Dusknoir suddenly came out and stood between the group and the passage of time.

"Dusknoir." The whole group said in unison. G, Grovyle, Flash, Alicia, Alexis, Nan, Fox, and Celebi prepared to fight, while Toxic and DarkEH stared in shock.

"Hehehe..." A dark aura surrounded G. "The time has come so soon..." A bunch of Sableye surrounded the group.

"Prepare yourselves, we're going to fight our way through!" Grovyle said.

"Fight? Silly Grovyle. I didn't come alone." Dusknoir snickered.

"What?!" Grovyle started with shock.

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOH!" Primal Dialga roared as he appeared.

"Dialga..." G gasped, eyes wide.

"That's Dialga?!" DarkEH gasped. "How can we fight him?!"

"He's huge!" Nan exclaimed.

"This... Wasn't supposed to happen..." Toxic whimpered. "We were supposed to... Survive..."

"I didn't see this coming, but hey... We can still try, right guys?" Fox looked around, seeing only stunned and horrified looks on his friends faces. "...guys?"

"I'm fighting that shit." Alicia glared and started walking forward.

"You're crazy!" Alexis exclaimed.

"No." Grovyle held out his arm. "We can't... We can't win. This is the end."

"My dear Grovyle!" Celebi exclaimed.

"You have to be kidding me!" Alicia looked at him incredulously.

"There's... Nothing we can do... But... My partner... My best friend... He is still in the past. We got separated during a time travel accident. He will save time." Grovyle gritted his teeth. "And then... The future won't be dark anymore..."

"Hahaha... Hoho... Heehee!" Dusknoir started laughing.

"What's with you?" Alicia glared. G silently glared at Dusknoir, and secretly prepared himself to strike.

"Your partner... Is undoubtedly one of those kids with you." Dusknoir said.

"My partner is a human. What nonsense are you spouting?" Grovyle asked.

"We're all... Humans who turned into Pokemon... With missing memories..." DarkEH's eyes widened.

"Hohoho! You figured it out! One of you is definitely it! Especially one that has dimensional scream..." Dusknoir smirked smugly.

"This is... The end..." Grovyle's eyes widened with despair.

"Not quite. There's always a way out, you just have to be smart enough to see it." G suddenly said. He stepped forward. "I surrender myself. I am Grovyle's partner."

"What?!" The group gasped. Dusknoir snatched up G, who winced.

"I always figured it was you. The dimensional scream ability tipped me off." Dusknoir said smugly.

"Yeah... I didn't remember at first, but being back in the future... Brought my memories back... I have a new set of memories that indicate that I'm Grovyle's partner..." G grinned weakly. "Now that you have me and Grovyle, can the others live...?"

"Of course not. You'll all suffer together." Dusknoir laughed.

"I thought so. The problem is that I'm not the person you're looking for." G suddenly grinned, speaking normally. "That person has dimensional scream, right? I don't have that."

"What are you talking about?! We've all seen you using it!" Dusknoir rolled his eye.

"Nya. Hey, Dialga. You can't sense the ability in me, right?" G grinned.

"What are you-"

"Dimensional scream is an ability that is directly to do with time. Dialga is the legendary in charge of time. It's only logical that he can sense the strange flow of time within users." G smirked. "Well, Dia?" The legendary roared in agitation.

"What do you mean he doesn't have it?! I've seen him-" Dusknoir started, but G cut him off by headbutting him.

"Celebi, now!" G shouted. A light surrounded the group and they disappeared. Dusknoir slammed G into the ground.

"Master Dialga!" He shouted. The legendary roared, and a shattering sound was heard. The group appeared right in front of the passage of time.

"He stopped our time travel!" Celebi gasped.

"Everyone in!" DarkEH hissed. She began helping people into the passageway quickly, glancing behind her every so often.

"...what are you planning?" Toxic frowned worriedly.

"I can't leave G behind... We're a rescue team, ne." DarkEH grinned wryly.

"Then I'll stay too! I won't leave anyone behind-"

"Shut up and save time!" DarkEH growled and booted Toxic through the portal. "Everyone's in, close it Celebi!"

"If you're sure." Celebi began to close the portal. "Cover me!"

"With pleasure!" DarkEH used rollout to knock back the Sableye and Dusknoir. She landed in front of G, who stumbled to his feet.

"Ready for the next part?" G grinned.

"Yeah!" DarkEH nodded. Celebi closed the portal and unleashed a bright light. When it died down, G, DarkEH, and Celebi were gone.

Xxx

"Are you okay with this?" DarkEH wondered.

"Yeah. We needed to retreat. We can't beat Dialga, no matter how much Id love to smash Dusknoir's face in." G replied. The duo was running away from the plateau.

"What do we do now? I admittedly didn't plan on staying in the future." DarkEH laughed nervously.

"We try to find Celebi when she returns to this time period. She'll send us back to the past. Until then, the two of us should do everything we can to stall Dusknoir and the Sableye. I'm counting on the others to save the future." G said.

"...can I ask you something, G?" DarkEH asked.

"You're using my real name. It must be serious. What is it?" G replied.

"Dialga couldn't sense the dimensional scream ability in you. How did you do that?" DarkEH asked.

"Oh, that. I suppose I should explain everything to you." G said. "First off. There are two people in the group that are from the future."

"Two?! But Dusknoir was only talking about one!" DarkEH gasped.

"Hm... You have your memories of me putting everyone inside Explorers of Sky intact, right? You remember that I'm responsible for us being here in the first place, right?" G asked. DarkEH was quiet for a long time.

"...yes. I remember. It's the only memory about us becoming Pokemon that you left me." She finally said.

"I took away your memories of the game's plot, and mine as well. This wouldn't be any fun if we knew what was going to happen." G said. "However, as a fail safe, I made it so that I'll start to remember important things if any of us are in danger of death. So lately, memories of mine have been returning. I remember stuff about the bodies I placed everyone in. The body I'm currently in is the body of a person from the future that has dimensional scream. However, this person wasn't supposed to ever go to the past. As soon as I woke up in his body, I snuck to the past using a dimensional hole. I then wiped my memories of the body's past except that it was from the future. Now, the body I placed Flash in... That's the body of the real main character. He has dimensional scream as well, I just made sure to take up every time that it should have been used so he wouldn't unlock it. Keeps him safe and all. It's what the instructions I left in my brain instructed me to do."

"I see... But that doesn't answer my question!" DarkEH frowned.

"I was getting to that!" G whined. "When we talked to Dusknoir about the dimensional scream and how we all ended up as Pokemon, I got this really bad feeling from him. At first I thought it was because of the Pelliper, but when he was about to grab us in town square, I knew that it was from him. At that moment, my memory about my author powers returned, so I transferred my dimensional scream to Alicia to throw off Dusknoir."

"I see. So that's why you tripped her back there." DarkEH thought aloud.

"I didn't mean to trip her, I just wanted to grab her hand! I forgot she only had feet!" G whined. "At any rate, it's up to Flash and Alicia now. They and Toxic will be key players for the restoration of this world... Now let's get running! The Sableye are on our tail!"

"Aye!"

 **A/N: sorry this author's note is late. The next poll is up on my profile! Have at it!**


	20. Break- Loppunny!

Special chapter 4: Fox reacts to Loppunny.

"Nng..." Fox's eyes slowly opened. He couldn't make out his surroundings well, but he could see that his friends were next to him, and they were all falling. "This is... Time travel?" Fox tried to say, but his mouth refused to move. In fact, he felt like he had no control over his body. Suddenly, he began to move away from his friends. Fox tried to call out, but his mouth still refused to move, and he lost consciousness.

Xxx

"I finally found it!" A voice said nearby.

"Huh...?" Fox opened his eyes groggily. He was in some musky ruins. A Graveller was walking over to a treasure chest. Statues of a Loppunny, Gardevoir, and Medicham stood behind the chest.

"After so many years as an explorer, I finally found treasure! Success!" Graveller grinned.

"Um... Sir, do you know where we are?" Fox asked.

"I just need to be careful of any traps that were set... The treasure is mine!" Graveller laughed.

"My explorer senses tell me that those statues are part of the trap." Fox said offhandedly. "Sir! Is he deaf?!" Fox walked right in front of Graveller, but the Pokemon stared right through him. It was only then that Fox noticed his body was flickering. At that point, he screamed like a little girl. "I'm a GHOST! Fuck! Shit! Shitsticks! Fucker! What the fuck?! When did I die?! How did I die?! Gaaaaaaaaaaah!" Fox started running around in panic until a voice suddenly interrupted him.

"Sorry, but we've already claimed this treasure."

"Who said that?! Who the FUCK said that?!" Fox's eyes were wide with terror.

"Show yourself!" Graveller growled.

"Show ourselves? Hmhmhmhmhm..." The Team Charm theme began to play.

"Strength!" The Medicham statue came to life.

"Knowledge!" The Gardevoir statue came to life.

"Beauty!" The Loppunny statue came to life. The trio shook off their fake statue disguises.

"Here comes the treasure hunters! Here comes Team Charm!"

"Come at me, my body is ready." Fox said, his eyes dilating. He had completely forgotten about his earlier panic and was staring dreamily at the trio. Then, suddenly, the lights went out.

"What the fuck?!" Fox yelled.

"The lights?!" Graveller gasped. The lights went back on, and the treasure chest was open and empty. The ruins started to shake and collapse. "The ruins are collapsing!" Graveller began to run.

"Isn't this trap a bit extreme?!" Fox yelped, following. Suddenly, he found himself next to Team Charm overlooking the ruins' destruction.

"Another treasure got by Team Charm!" Medicham cheered.

"We have a 100% rate!" Gardevoir giggled.

"We haven't missed a treasure once!" Loppunny sang.

"...so, um... If you were going to just grab the treasure and activate the trap, why did you wait for someone else to come? Are you guys just assholes that want to see others fail, or...?" Fox asked, but none of them took notice. Then Fox remembered what he was panicking about. "HOLY SHIT! I'M A GHOST!" He started panicking again.

"Calm down, you're not a ghost." A voice snorted.

"Huh?" Fox turned to the voice. A ghostly version of G was standing next to him. "G! You died too! Did Dusknoir kill you?!"

"Idiot! Listen when people speak!" G used doubleslap on him.

"Ow..." Fox groaned. "If I'm not a ghost, then explain this body!"

"I was about to do that!" G flailed. He calmed down and began to explain. "DarkEH and I managed to escape Dialga and them, but we're on the run. We're trying to help your group in any way possible, so I decided to use my author powers to try and send you each to a time gear location, so you could all just wake up and go get the time gear. It... Obviously didn't work."

"Did you kill me?! You killed me you bastard!" Fox started to shake him.

"Idiot!" G yelped. "I didn't kill you! Stop shaking me!"

"Then why am I a ghost?!" Fox demanded.

"One! You're not a ghost! Two! I was explaining things!" G yelled before headbutting Fox.

"Ooooooooooow!" Fox whined, holding his head.

"Now, as I was saying! I started with you, but because I've been exerting myself a lot during our stay in the future, I had very little energy left, and DEFINITELY not enough to properly use author powers. So, I accidentally dropped you in the distance past. Luckily, only your soul was left here, so your body should be in the future. I used the rest of my energy to send my soul to you and explain all this. Once I've rejuvenated my energy, I'll reunite your body with your soul." G finished.

"...what?" Fox stared at him.

"...basically... You're gonna be like this until my energy is back. Now bye!" G vanished.

"No! G! Don't leave me!" Fox flailed. "...I'm gonna stalk those cute girls, forget him."

Xxx

"We're here! Southern Jungle!" Loppunny giggled. She and Gardevoir were standing at the entrance. Fox and Medicham followed, panting.

"Wait uuuuuuuuuup!" Medicham whined.

"I didn't... Realize... I'd still... Have to run..." Fox panted.

"The next treasure is at the Boulder Quarry." Gardevoir explained.

"Alright, let's get it!" Loppunny giggled.

"The Boulder Quarry is just through this jungle." Gardevoir declared.

"Um... Excuse me..." A Bellossom walked over. "You're talking about the Boulder Quarry... I'd give up on finding the treasure there."

"What?!" The trio gasped.

"Many explorers have looked, but none have been able to find the treasure." Bellossom explained.

"Well, we're Team Charm. We'll win for sure!" Loppunny giggled.

"Let's go!" Gardevoir cheered.

Xxx

The group made it through the Southern Jungle fairly easily.

"Boulder Quarry should be just ahead!" Gardevoir giggled.

"Hm? Did you hear something?" Medicham wondered. The group looked around before discovering an unconscious Wigglytuff.

"Guildmaster?!" Fox gasped.

"He's knocked out! What if he's...?" Medicham gasped. "Oh no! What do we do?!" She started panicking. Then they heard the sound again.

"...you've got to be kidding me..." Fox groaned. "He's just hungry... So Wigglytuff was always this... Strange..."

"...Medicham. The thing." Loppunny said.

"Right." Medicham placed a perfect apple in front of Wigglytuff.

"...huh... Can it be... It is!" Wigglytuff suddenly grabbed the perfect Apple and began eating it. "A perfect Apple!" Fox just gaped at him.

"If you like it so much, you can have one too." Gardevoir sweatdropped and gave it to him.

"Thank you, friendly friends!" Wigglytuff cheered.

"Why were you passed out here?" Loppunny wondered.

"I was in Southern Jungle, when suddenly someone stole all my food items. I passed out from starvation." Wigglytuff explained. "I'm Wigglytuff, the apprentice of the great explorer Armaldo, and an explorer in my own right!"

"Armaldo?" Loppunny blinked. "I've never heard of him..."

"If you're an explorer, then you must be after Boulder Quarry's treasure!" Medicham gasped. "It's ours! You can't have it!"

"Treasure? I was just on a walk." Wigglytuff blinked.

"Oh... Alright. Well, see you later, Wigglytuff." Team Charm left with Fox in tow.

Xxxx

When Team Charm arrived at the Boulder Quarry, a small crowd was gathered in front of it.

"Are all of you explorers?!" Gardevoir gasped.

"Yup." A Magmoratar nodded.

"What's the status of the treasure?" Loppunny asked.

"No one's found it. There's an intricate maze that no one can figure out the secret of after about halfway."

"I see." Gardevoir frowned. "Challenging."

"Hey!" A voice suddenly shouted. A Weavile, Arbok, and Drapion came up to the crowd. "All of you leave! Team AWD is here to get the treasure!"

"I feel like I've seen them in treasure town." Fox commented.

"Not them! When people fight Team AWD, they lose all their items! Run!" All the explorers except Team Charm ran.

"Cowards! If I wasn't a ghost, I would fight those three!" Fox declared.

"Hm? The girls stayed behind?" Drapion blinked.

"I get it! You three want to be our friendssssssssss, right? You can sssssssssssssince you're sssssssssssso cute!" Arbok said.

"Shut up." Medicham said.

"What?!" The two poison types were taken aback.

"We would never be friends with people like you!" Medicham snapped.

"It's not good to bully people! We aren't weak!" Gardevoir said aggressively. "Just because we're girls you think we're defenseless... You're wrong!"

"You...!" The poison types charged, but were knocked back by Gardevoir and Medicham.

"You're weaker than I thought!" Gardevoir giggled.

"What?!" Drapion gasped.

"Fight. My body is ready." Fox said, his eyes dilating.

"That's enough." Weavile suddenly cut in. "You don't regret this.. We'll remember what happened here. Come on." She led Team AWD into the Boulder Quarry.

"What jerks!" Team Charm harrumphed.

"I wanted to see the epic fight..." Fox sulked.

"Um... Excuse me." A Sentret walked up to them.

"Oh?" Loppunny blinked. "You were one of the Pokemon in the crowd earlier, right?"

"Yes... I was watching... I want you to punish Team AWD!" Sentret said.

"What?!" Team Charm gasped.

"I used to be on an exploration team with some of my friends... Team AWD attacked us, and we were brutally hurt. My friends won't even come outside anymore...!" Sentret sobbed.

"How terrible!" Medicham yelled.

"Unforgivable!" Gardevoir exclaimed.

"How terrible... I won't let them get away with it! When we next meet Team AWD, we'll punish them!" Loppunny hollered.

Xxx

Team Charm made their way pretty easily through Boulder Quarry, soon reaching a deeper part. Along the way, Medicham learned high jump kick and Loppuny learned agility.

"Hm... This place looks different than anywhere else we've been..." Medicham commented. "Are we lost?!"

"Don't worry. This is probably just the complex labyrinth the others were talking about. We're supposed to be lost!" Loppunny giggled cheerfully.

"I don't remember mention of the complex labyrinth... The dungeon probably just looks different as you go through." Fox commented.

"You there! How dare you trespass in Aggron's domain?! Lairon!" A voice suddenly shouted. A bunch of Lairon came out of the wall. Then Aggron popped out of the ground, surrounding Team Charm.

"Well... We're sorry, we didn't know you lived here... But if you insist on fighting, then let's go!" Loppunny giggled.

Loppunny held back and used ability to increase the team's speed and baton pass to change locations and split up the enemy Pokemon. She also used items to support her teammates. Gardevoir and Medicham defeated the Pokemon with relative ease.

"Eeeeeeeeeek!" The enemies fled. The group continued onward.

Xxx

They soon made it to a branching path.

"This must we the puzzle the others were talking about." Gardevoir commented.

"What do we do?!" Medicham panicked.

"We just take one. If it's the wrong one, then we come back and take the other one, which must be right!" Loppunny giggled. She led them down the left path...

Xxx

...just to eventually lead them back to where they had entered the path.

"So the right path is the correct one!" Loppunny giggled and led them down the right path...

Zzz

...just to eventually lead them back to where they had entered the path.

"Both were wrong?!" Medicham panicked.

"This must be the puzzle... Because I'm really puzzled!" Gardevoir exclaimed.

"None of us know what to do!" Medicham wailed.

"Medicham! Don't put me on your level." Loppunny said.

"That was savage." Fox commented.

"Oh yeah?! What do we do, then?!" Medicham demanded.

"I have no clue!" Loppunny giggled.

"I figured as much..." Medicham sighed.

"No! Perfect Apple!" A voice shouted. A perfect Apple rolled over to Team Charm.

"Huh?" They blinked. Wigglytuff ran in and grabbed the perfect Apple.

"Wigglytuff?! What are you doing here?!" Medicham wondered. "Unless... You're here to find the treasure! It's ours, you can't have it!"

"Treasure? I just chased my perfect Apple in here when it rolled away." Wigglytuff replied.

"Oh... Okay then." Team Charm sweatdropped.

"We're at an impasse... Both of these paths lead back here." Loppunny sighed.

"What if the visible paths aren't the only paths?" Wigglytuff suggested.

"What?!" Loppunny blinked. At that moment, Wigglytuff's perfect Apple rolled away and went right through the wall.

"No! Perfect Apple!" He gasped and gave chase, going through the wall.

"An invisible doorway?!" Gardevoir gasped. The group followed. "It is! We're in a limestone cavern!"

"Just as I suspected." Loppunny said.

"...you didn't even know, Wigglytuff accidentally discovered it." Fox deadpanned.

"Where's Wigglytuff?" Medicham wondered.

"He probably went on ahead. Let's go." Loppunny said. They went off.

Xxx

Team Charm managed to clear the Limestone Cavern. They found a large treasure chest.

"This is it! The treasure!" Loppunny giggled.

"So big!" Medicham gasped. "Open it!"

After a long speech, Loppunny opened the treasure chest. However, the chest was empty!

"What?!" Team Charm and Fox gasped.

"Something's not right..." Fox murmured. However, at that moment, Team AWD came. Team Charm glared at them and quickly attacked. "Epic battle..." Fox gasped. Team Charm quickly wiped the floor with the other team.

"Tch... We have... More power..." Weavile muttered, Team AWD beginning to stand. The teams clashed again, but-

"STOP!" Wigglytuff got between them, breaking up the fight.

"Wigglytuff?!" Loppunny gasped.

"Wigglytuff?! As in THE Wigglytuff?! The rookie prodigy who has moved up the ranks quickly despite how young he is?!" Weavile gasped.

"I didn't realize Guildmaster is famous." Fox blinked.

"This fight was set up." Wigglytuff said.

"What?!" The two exploration teams gasped.

"The boss of this dungeon did it to protect the treasure. Right?" Wigglytuff turned to the treasure chest.

"He's talking to a treasure chest." Medicham deadpanned.

"That's... Right..." The chest deflated into a Ditto.

"This is a Ditto. They know the move transform." Wigglytuff explained.

"Indeed... And I tricked all of you many times... I'm sorry..." Ditto said.

"Don't tell me..." Loppuny's eyes widened. "You were Bellossom, Sentret, and the treasure chest..."

"Indeed... Follow me..." Ditto led the group off. They soon found the treasure.

"So pretty..." Medicham gasped.

"Beautiful..." Gardevoir said.

"But what is it?" Loppunny wondered.

"Humph. It's a time gear." Weavile cut in.

"A time gear!" Loppunny gasped.

"I've never seen one before!" Gardevoir exclaimed.

"I wonder if Grovyle stole this time gear too..." Fox wondered.

"Well, let's go." Team AWD started leaving.

"You aren't gonna try and take it?!" Loppunny wondered.

"Of course not. Not even thieves like us would ever take a time gear." Weavile replied.

"If only." Fox said wryly.

"Hey, this isn't over. I'm going to get you for this." Weavile told Loppunny. "Watch your back."

Team AWD then departed.

Xxx

"Well, that was interesting. I've never seen a time gear before." Gardevoir commented.

"But we couldn't keep it..." Medicham sighed.

"To have seen things of such exquisite beauty... That's definitely a success!" Loppunny giggled. "What are you going to do now, Wigglytuff?"

"Um..." Wigglytuff blinked. "Go home, I guess. I don't have any plans..."

"Then you should join us." Loppunny offered.

"I don't know... I haven't explored with anyone since my master..." Wigglytuff looked thoughtful.

"...Medicham." Loppunny said.

"Right." Medicham placed a perfect Apple before Wigglytuff.

"Oh! A perfect Apple!" Wigglytuff gasped.

"You can have it if you join us." Loppunny giggled. "But I might not give it to you now..." She put it away. "All of us can run really fast. Let's have a race. 3, 2, 1!" Team Charm ran off.

"Yay!" Wigglytuff followed.

"Huh... Wigglytuff was in Team Charm... That's surprising. I'm jealous." Fox grumbled. Suddenly, he was slammed in the back by something and knocked out...


	21. Dawn

Chapter 16: Dawn.

"...urgh..." Flash's eyes opened. The sun glared harshly into them, and he quickly clamped his eyelids shut. The sun was too bright after his hellish experience in the future. He slowly opened them again, this time letting them adjust before opening them more. After about thirty minutes of this, he was able to see normally. He sat up, wincing at his sore body. He looked around. Closest to him were his friends. However, G, DarkEH, and Fox were missing. Flash's eyes narrowed, and he looked around. He was surprised to find himself on the beach. "This place..." He murmured. His friends began to stir.

"Too bright! Gah!" Nan winced, covering his eyes.

"Bae..." Alicia murmured as she sat up.

"We're in the past. Good." Grovyle sat up.

"Now that we're here, we don't need to ally with you anymore." Flash said coldly.

"But we need to stop the planet's paralysis!" Toxic said, going over to Flash. "And G and Darky are still in the future, and Fox is missing-"

"G and Darky are still in the future?! Why?!" Nan gasped.

"Darky stayed behind to save him from Dusknoir..." Toxic said, her brow furrowing with worry. "But Fox definitely went into the portal..."

"We shouldn't talk here." Grovyle said abruptly.

"Let's head to the guild." Nan suggested.

"Yeah." Alicia and Alexis agreed.

"Do you think I'd be very welcome here?" Grovyle cut in. "And for that matter, everyone saw all of you disappear into the portal. If we're to complete my mission, then we need to keep ourselves from the public eye.

"I don't want to help your mission." Flash snapped.

"Flash, we need to TALK." Toxic glared at him slightly. "I know a place, but we have to get through Treasure Town."

"That's fine as long as we sneak well. Stay out of sight, everyone." Grovyle ordered. The group headed off.

Xxx

"Here we are! Sharpedo Bluff!" Toxic cheerfully told the group. They had reached said location fairly quickly.

"Sharpedo... Bluff?" Grovyle blinked.

"It's called that because the cliff is in the shape of a Sharpedo." Toxic explained. She walked over to a pile of leaves and began to push it away, revealing a staircase.

"Whoa!" Nan blinked.

"Come on in!" Toxic led them in. There was a fairly empty cave where Sharpedo's mouth was. There seemed to be a few things here and there to signify it was a home.

"This is cool, Toxic! Where did you learn about this?!" Nan asked.

"Oh! I used to live here before I joined the guild!" Toxic explained. "Or at least... I did in one set of memories..." She added mentally.

"Good." Grovyle nodded. "We'll stay here for now, if that's alright."

Xxx

That night, the group sat around a fire.

"So... One of us is your partner, and doesn't remember it..." Toxic started awkwardly.

"Yes." Grovyle replied shortly.

"And... That person's name is...?" Toxic asked.

"Flash." Grovyle said.

"I don't remember that." Flash grumbled as all eyes turned to him.

"You were a LOT more pleasant in the future." Grovyle snickered. "Your personality isn't recognizable."

"Well, I've had enough of all of you. See you later, Toxic." Flash abruptly stood and tried to leave, but Alicia got in his way.

"Bae. Sit the fuck down." Alicia growled.

"You always tell me what to do. Well guess what! I'm my own person! You can't tell me what to do! There's nothing you can do to make me sta-"

Alicia kicked Flash square between the legs, knocking him down.

"Why the fuck am I still here? I should be far away from these two!" Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Alexis, shut the fuck up." Alicia growled.

"Bitch, the fuck you say?" Alexis growled.

"Irrelevant!" Alicia yelled loudly. The twins started bickering.

"This seems familiar." Nan commented.

"I can't believe I'm relying on you people to help me stop the planet's paralysis..." Grovyle groaned.

"So, Grovyle. Tell us about this whole thing." Toxic said earnestly.

"Well, in the future, Flash and I were researching the planet's paralysis. To do so, Flash used his special ability." Grovyle said.

"The dimensional scream, right?" Toxic asked.

"Yes." Grovyle nodded.

"You've got that wrong. I don't have that thing." Flash grumbled, sitting up gingerly.

"Not necessarily. The dimensional scream only works when you have a trusted Pokemon partner nearby. So, based on your little fit back in the future..." Grovyle let that sink in. Alicia, Alexis, and Nan all glared at Flash.

"I don't regret what I said." Flash grumbled. Alicia kicked him in the same spot.

"And I don't regret THAT, shitty boyfriend." Alicia hissed.

"I'd start apologizing." Toxic sweatdropped.

"I will when I'm sorry." Flash grumbled.

"Oh, trust me. Your bitch ass is gonna be sorry." Alicia growled. She and Nan got on both sides of Flash.

"Hey, maybe we should hold off on this until we're NOT in my home..." Toxic meekly intervened.

"You piss me off again... You a dead bitch." Alicia glared at Flash once again before sitting down.

"I'm not happy about what you said, Flash. That HURT." Nan frowned and sat down. Flash sat up again.

"Flash used his dimensional scream to locate the time gears in the future, and we just went to those locations in the present." Grovyle explained.

"Hm... I'll think this over tonight. Let's all sleep." Toxic glared at Flash. "And no one running off..."

Xxx

That night, Grovyle happened to wake up.

"...hm? Toxic is missing..." He frowned. Enough of the group had been separated during time travel, and he wasn't thrilled about the idea of more of them being lost. He headed outside, and was relieved to find her sitting on the cliff. Too relieved... He frowned again at the thought of how attached he had gotten. "You might get spotted if you stand here, you know."

"Oh, Grovyle!" Toxic whirled around.

"What are you doing up here?" Grovyle asked. "It's not the best thing to see someone gone... We're all in danger right now."

"Ehehehe... I just needed some space to think... The others are great, but... They're kinda... Suffocating..." Toxic said sheepishly.

"Flash, you mean?" Grovyle remembered Toxic's displeasure about the arguing. "He wasn't like that how I remember him."

"I don't know what's gotten into him..." Toxic sighed. "He's usually all fun and stuff... I don't like the difference... I'm worried enough about G, DarkEH, and Fox... I can't watch over him while we're saving the planet..."

"You've already decided to help with that?" Grovyle blinked in surprise.

"Of course. How can I let this planet be turned into... THAT future? I like this place a lot." Toxic smiled. "Besides, all my friends are here... I have to protect them." She grew distant. "I wish I stayed and helped G and DarkEH..."

"I appreciate your help. I might not have gotten help from the others' otherwise." Grovyle admitted.

"Hm? The others are quite reliable, no matter how much they argue. And they're still my friends." Toxic smiled. "I trust all of them with the fate of this world."

"Is that so? Aren't you a bit too trusting?" Grovyle asked darkly.

"That may be so... But I'd rather put my faith in my friends and be right than attack them and be wrong." Toxic said. "That includes you, by the way! I'll make sure to protect you as well, Grovyle!"

"Hm? But..." Grovyle trailed off as the sun began to rise.

"Look! The sun's rising!" Toxic grinned. "Pretty..."

"I remember the first time I saw the sun after leaving the future..." Grovyle said thoughtfully. "Then I knew I had to bring light to the future. Come on, let's go in before everyone notices we're gone."

Xxx

"Alright, let's get down to business. I'm going to continue collecting time gears." Grovyle said. "The planet's paralysis must be prevented at all costs!"

"I've already decided to go with him. It'll be fun!" Toxic grinned.

"If Toxic's going, then I can't imagine it's a bad idea!" Nan grinned. "I'm in too!"

"Bruh. I ain't letting this shitty planet get paralyzed. Fucking Dusknoir gone die." Alicia glared.

"I hate a lot of you... But I don't wanna die." Alexis sighed. "Let's do this shit."

"Leave me out of it." Flash humphed. Toxic, Alicia, Alexis, and Nan stared at him. "I'm not helping!"

"Flash... This is the world we're talking about..." Toxic began, but Alicia beat her to the punch. Literally.

"You gonna help, you little biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch!" Alicia kicked Flash hard in the face, knocking him back.

"Please, non-violence...!" Toxic pleaded, but was drowned out by Flash yelling.

"You can't just order me around! People think I'm helpless because of you!" Flash yelled. "I can defend myself, thanks! G actually thinks I'm your bitch because all you do is boss me around!"

Alicia didn't break eye contact as she spoke. "The reason that G thinks you're a bitch is probably that you ARE a bitch." The whole room was silent. The group shuffled back as Alicia and Flash glared intensely at each other. Toxic nervously scampered forward.

"Erm... Guys... Please don't fight in my house..." Toxic whimpered.

"If it were anyone else, I would fight anyway. You're really the only one who I can stand." Flash grumbled. He began to walk to the door.

"Coward. You can't run away from me." Alicia walked in front of him, barring his way. "You can't run away from THIS."

"I can do whatever I want." Flash snarled.

"But the whole world is at stake... The planet might be paralyzed..." Toxic reasoned anxiously.

"That doesn't have anything to do with me." Flash insisted.

"Nothing to do with you?! You're part of this world too, you sack of shit! And so are all of us! Let me tell you, Flash, I may be a snitch, but at least I'm not a cowardly fuckboy like you!" Alexis snarled. "I really hate your trashy piece of shit guts, ESPECIALLY after all your fucking tantrums, but I sure as hell ain't gonna take this kinda shit. You're more important than the world? Please. I'd rather die than be near you, but letting the whole world die... That's another story! You get your fuckboy ass in here and help save the world!"

"I..." Flash looked down then silently trudged back to the group.

"Fucking right." Alexis growled.

"Now that we're all in, how do we start? Getting the time gears?" Toxic asked chipperly.

"Yeah. Let's go to Treeshroud Forest first, there's no boss protecting the time gear there." Grovyle said.

"Sounds good! That should be easy!" Nan cheered. The group headed off.

Xxx

"That couldn't be..." Grovyle blinked.

"It is!" Nan gasped.

"Fox!"

The group found the passed out Vulpix at the entrance to Treeshroud Forest. He stirred.

"Ugh..." Fox awoke. "What's going on, guys?"

"What are you doing here?!" Toxic asked.

"Oh... G interfered with the time travel to bring me here directly... A lot of shit went down." Fox yawned. "Anyway, let's get the time gear!"

"This place... The atmosphere seems different somehow..." Grovyle frowned. "Hm..."

The group entered the dungeon.

Xxx

With Grovyle's help, the group easily made it through. They even leveled up a little. However, they made an important discovery...

"Time... Is still frozen here!" Nan gasped.

"But... The lake trio should've put the time gear back..." Toxic frowned worriedly.

"...let's go." Grovyle ran onward. The group found the time gear in place.

"I... Don't understand..." Toxic gasped.

"This is troubling. We should hurry back." Grovyle took the time gear. "Twins. I have a job for you. Collect information in treasure town without revealing your identities."

"You got it!" Alicia grinned.

"Count on us!" Alexis cheered.

Xxx

Grovyle, Nan, Toxic, Flash, and Fox waited for the twins in silence. The two Torchic eventually returned.

"So?" Grovyle asked.

"All the time gears were put back..." Alicia began.

"But time remained stopped in those areas." Alexis finished.

"Furthermore..."

"Time has stopped in more places, not to do with time gear removal."

"I see. Then Temporal Tower's collapse has begun." Grovyle sighed.

"Already?!" Toxic squeaked.

"What do we do?" Fox frowned.

"We're running out of time, so we'll split up. Temporal Tower is where we need to place the time gears. However, it's located in a place called Hidden Land. Like its name suggests, it's, well, hidden. You guys will search for hidden land while I get the time gears." Grovyle said.

"Sounds like a plan." Fox nodded. Grovyle left.

"...what do we do? I don't know how to find it..." Nan sweatdropped.

"Hm... I can't think of anything." Fox sighed.

"...we can't do this on our own. We need everyone's help." Toxic suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Nan blinked.

"The guild. We need help from the guild. Everyone will help us... They'll believe us... They're our friends!" Toxic grinned.

"It's worth a try." Fox shrugged.

"Let's go... To Wigglytuff's guild!"


	22. All the Guild's Crew

Chapter 17: all the guild's crew.

"...well, this is nostalgic." Toxic said awkwardly. The group stood before Wigglytuff's guild.

"Reminds me of when we joined." Nan commented.

"...so... Who goes on the grate?" Fox asked, sounding awkward.

"Not me." The twins said in unison.

"This is ridiculous. We all agreed to save the world, so why are you all suddenly so hesitant. It's a damn grate." Flash rolled his eyes.

"It's just... We vanished in thin air..." Toxic looked away.

"Why don't YOU do it?" Alexis asked Flash wryly.

"I will." Flash stepped on the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!

Whose footprint? Whose footprint?

The footprint is...

..."

"Diglett! What's wrong?!"

"The footprint is... Flash's!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...WHAT?!"

Diglett popped out of the ground. "Flash! It is you! And all of you guys! You're all here!"

"Hey Diglett." Flash greeted.

"It's been too long!" Toxic cheerfully skipped over to him. Within moments, the guild had swarmed the group completely, cheering on the return of their friends...

Xxx

"What?!" Chatot gasped.

"What?" Toxic blinked.

"You wish for us to believe that story?!" Chatot gasped.

"Yup!" Toxic grinned cheerfully. The group was surrounded by the guild members, having just told their story from start to finish.

"Let me get this straight." Chatot started.

"This bitch..." Alicia rolled her eyes and whispered to Flash.

"Don't talk to me." Flash grumbled. Alicia huffed and exchanged glances with Nan.

"Grovyle has been a good guy all along, and was collecting the time gears to save the world." Chatot began incredulously.

"Yep!" Toxic replied cheerfully.

"Next, Dusknoir has always been a despicable and heinous villain." Chatot continued.

"Not my exact wording, but sums it up!" Toxic replied cheerfully.

"That bitch is gonna die by my hand." Alicia growled.

"You ain't strong for shit." Alexis snickered.

"The fuck you say?" Alicia glared at her.

"And finally, Flash is Grovyle's partner, who came with him from the future to help in his mission." Chatot finished.

"So I've been told, yes." Flash replied.

"...hee hee hee... Hee hee hee hee!" Chatot started laughing.

"...what's so funny?" Toxic blinked.

"Toxic... He's laughing AT as..." Flash facepalmed.

"Bruh. Explain." Alicia glared at Chatot.

"You're all obviously exhausted... Go take a nap!" Chatot laughed.

"...the fuck? You callin' us liars?" Alicia glared at Chatot harder.

"Well all of that ridiculous nonsense could never be TRUE!" Chatot glared at the group.

"Urk..." Toxic winced.

"Don't worry, Toxic. I'm about to beat his bird ass." Alicia growled, stepping forward.

"Bruh. I hate to say it, but I agree with Alicia." Alexis glared at Chatot.

"Please don't." Nan quickly tried to pull the twins back.

"Toxic wouldn't lie. You know that." Flash said to Chatot, sounding somewhat angered.

"Well it's obviously not true! Do any of you think that Dusknoir is a villain?!" Chatot looked at the other guild members.

"Fight your own fights, bird pussy." Alexis growled.

"We hold Dusknoir in high esteem. We cannot believe it." Dugtrio finally said.

"See?" Chatot glared at Toxic, who shrank away. The rest of the group stood in front of her protectively.

"But..." Diglett said.

"Hm?" Chatot blinked.

"There's still something that doesn't add up." Chimecho said. "When we were in town square that time... It sure looked like Dusknoir grabbed all of them and pulled them in..."

"What?!" Chatot squawked. "Don't you think that they fell into the dimensional hole by accident?!"

"Oh my gosh! Dusknoir definitely pulled them in!" Sunflora retorted.

"Hey hey, I saw that too!" Corphish put in.

"Besides... Toxic, Flash, Alicia, all of you... You're our guildmates... We trust you! You wouldn't lie to us, yup yup! No matter how preposterous the story, we know you're telling the truth!" Bidoof declared.

"Bidoof..." Toxic smiled.

"This is more like it." Flash smiled.

"Heya!" Wigglytuff suddenly put in. "Since we're all in agreement, let's get searching for the hidden land!"

"Just a second, guildmaster." Loudred cut in. "Chatot hasn't accepted their story."

"Oh! Chatot believed Toxic from the very start! He was just testing you! Right Chatot?" Wigglytuff said cheerfully.

"Really?" Flash raised an eyebrow.

"...hee... Hee hee hee!" Chatot started laughing hysterically. "Of course I believed my guildmates from the very start! Hee hee hee hee hee! I was just testing you!"

"...REALLY?" Alicia looked at him incredulously.

"Let's go to the hidden land!" Toxic cheered.

"I'll go tell Treasure Town the truth!" Bidoof declared.

"I'll come too, hey hey!" Corphish cheered.

"Oh my gosh! I'll tell Azelf and the others!" Sunflora gasped.

"I as well!" Dugtrio nodded.

"Everyone else, search for the hidden land! Toxic and you five, try talking to Torkoal! He's the oldest Pokemon in treasure town, so he might know something!" Wigglytuff told them.

"Torkoal can be found in the Hot Springs. Go through Waterfall Cave to get there." Chatot instructed.

"Right!" The group nodded.

"But first... Everyone must be exhausted. Let's eat and sleep, alright?" Chimecho smiled. The guild agreed!

Xxx

That night...

"You're more cheerful around the guild." Toxic commented dryly. She and Flash were in their room.

"I like them more." Flash replied.

"I'm worried... You're not usually THIS bad..." Toxic frowned.

"I'm tired of these crazies, Toxic." Flash said calmly. "I can't stand them."

"They're your friends..." Toxic insisted, but Flash was already asleep. Toxic sighed and followed suit.

Xxx

The group easily blew through waterfall cave. They found Torkoal and asked him about Hidden Land.

"Hm... The hidden land is a land across the ocean. Not only is it extremely hidden, but only those who are chosen can go there. To be chosen, you must have certain qualities..." Torkoal trailed off.

"And?" Toxic asked anxiously.

"...I forgot." Torkoal looked troubled.

"Really?!" Alicia deadpanned.

"Oh! Right! You need to have proof!" Torkoal continued. "...I can't for the life of me remember what the proof is, though..."

"Thanks anyway..." Toxic sighed.

Xxx

Later that night, in Flash's room...

"Dang it... We only made a tiny bit of progress." Toxic frowned.

"No one said that saving the world would be easy. You were too optimistic." Flash said apathetically.

"Sometimes, Flash... You're a real piece of work." Toxic said, sounding hurt. She went to sleep.

Xxx

The next day, Torkoal visited the guild. He had remembered more!

"The proof is a strange pattern... But I can't really describe it." Was all he remembered.

"That wasn't very helpful." Fox deadpanned.

"..." Flash's brow furrowed in concentration. A strange pattern... He had seen something. "...! Toxic!"

"Wut?" The Eevee blinked at him.

"That rock you showed me! The one that got stolen when we first were on the beach!" Flash said quickly.

"...! My relic fragment?!" Toxic took it out.

"That's it! That's the pattern!" Torkoal gasped.

"We've seen that pattern before. Right, Chatot?" Wigglytuff said.

"Yes... Brine Cave... But guildmaster... That's where that dangerous bandit lives..." Chatot winced.

"Dangerous bandit?!" Fox gasped. "That sounds mildly unpleasant!"

"Yup! We're going there!" Wigglytuff said cheerfully. "Prepare today, everyone! We go tomorrow!"

"Hooray!" The guild cheered. Everyone except the group ran off.

"Chatot, I want you to stay at the guild tomorrow. I can't put you in danger again." Wigglytuff frowned worriedly.

"Absolutely not! I will be with all of you!" Chatot snapped.

"Fine... But you HAVE to travel with the six rookies." Wigglytuff ordered. "I won't be with you all... There's something I have to do."

"Right! Everything will go perfectly!" Chatot declared. Everyone went off...

Xxx

"Hey, old timer." A voice said.

"Huh? Who's there?" Torkoal had been walking away from the guild when he heard the voice. Team Skull appeared.

"You have business with Wigglytuff's guild... I'd like to know it. Chaw-haw-haw. Someone's coming..." Team Skull then quickly abducted Torkoal. Toxic cheerfully skipped down the stairs once they were gone.

"...huh? Coulda sworn I heard voices... Oh well!" She slipped down to Spinda Cafe and recycled a ton of items for Oran Berries. Then she decided to see if Grovyle was at Sharpedo Bluff. She only found a note.

"Dear allies...

I have already gotten three time gears. Azelf and his friends have been very helpful, which has sped up the process. I suspect I can thank you for that.

Continue the search for the hidden land. I will meet you either here or at the beach.

Grovyle."

"I see... I should check the beach." Toxic decided.


	23. Lapras

Chapter 18: Lapras.

"...nope, no Grovyle here." Toxic sighed. She had looked around the beach. "The Krabby aren't here, either... That's... Strange..." Toxic tensed for a second, then sighed and pulled out her relic fragment. "Who knew that my relic fragment would be the key to the hidden land... Everything's coming together..." Toxic smiled and looked at the sunset... Only to suddenly squint at it. "Hey... What's that?" A shadow was swimming across the sunset. "Is that... A Pokemon?" Toxic suddenly felt uneasy. The beach was too empty. "I think it's time for me to go to sleep." She murmured, returning to the guild. As soon as she was gone...

"Chaw-haw-haw. The Krabby were gone because they were scared of us." Team Skull entered the beach.

"Whoa-ho-ho. Looks like that piece of junk IS the key to the Hidden Land." Koffing commented. "That old man didn't lie to us."

"Chaw-haw-haw. We'll be the ones exploring the hidden land..." Skuntank laughed. "I hope you're ready, stupid nitwits... That relic fragment... Will be ours!"

Xxx

That night, the shadow Toxic had seen finished its voyage. It reached a cove where Wigglytuff was waiting for it.

"Hello, Lapras." The guildmaster greeted.

"Hello, Wigglytuff. How is Chatot?" Lapras responded.

"He's good!" Wigglytuff replied.

"I'm glad. I've been meaning to thank you for that promise you made, the one you've kept all this time."

"I actually came to see you about that... I can no longer keep my promise. Please... Tell me about that pattern I saw..."

Xxx

The next day, the guild was standing before the entrance to Brine Cave.

"Erhem! We'll all be exploring Brine Cave today! Remember, a vicious bandit awaits at the end of the cave!" Chatot announced.

"Say, Chatot... You act like you've been here before." Loudred commented.

"Er... Yes, guildmaster and I explored this cave before." Chatot replied.

"Oh! What was the bandit like?" Chimecho asked.

"I... Don't remember..." Chatot frowned.

"...you don't REMEMBER?!" Flash rolled his eyes.

"Bruh. Really?" Alicia glared.

"It's embarrassing, but... I was completely knocked out by surprise. I didn't get one look at them." Chatot winced.

"That's not very HELPFUL." Loudred groaned.

"...oh yes! I remember something... I think it was a tidal wave that they knocked me out with!" Chatot exclaimed.

"A tidal wave? So water types?" Bidoof wondered.

"We ground types don't like water types." Dugtrio put in.

"It would be best to form teams that don't bunch types together." Chatot ordered.

"Guildmaster ordered that the six of us go with you, Chatot... But four of us are fire types." Toxic frowned.

"The guildmaster's orders are absolute. That's just how it is." Chatot replied.

"This is gonna be a pain, I can just tell." Flash groaned.

"Chatot... You said "they"... How many bandits are there, exactly?" Toxic asked with a concerned tone.

"Erm..." Chatot frowned. "There was one especially powerful one... But there were two more."

"Yup... This is gonna be a REAL pain..." Flash sighed as the guild entered the dungeon.

Unbeknownst to them, Team Skull was following...

Xxx

Thanks to Toxic, Chatot, and Nan doing a lot of work, the group managed to make it to the waypoint.

"That was too exhausting..." Toxic groaned.

"At least it'll soon pay off!" Nan grinned.

"That's right! At least it can't get any worse!" Toxic giggled chipperly. It was at that exact moment that Team Skull came from nowhere to knock Toxic down. They quickly picked up her dropped relic fragment.

"Hey!"

"What the fuck is with you irrelevant bitches?!"

Flash and Alicia quickly got in front of Toxic, glaring defensively at Team Skull.

"Chaw-haw-haw. We'll be the ones to explore the hidden land!" Skuntank taunted.

"...you've GOT to be kidding me..." Nan groaned.

"I admittedly did not foresee this circumstance." Fox blinked. "And by that I mean I didn't see this coming."

"I don't understand...? Team Skull, what are you doing here...? We haven't seen hide not hair of you since you mysteriously disappeared on the expedition! We were worried..." Chatot blinked.

"CHATOT." Alicia sighed in exasperation. "Get with the FUCKING program... They're the FUCKING BAD GUYS... You fucking irrelevant bird shit..."

"Chaw-haw-haw. All you guild rats are real nitwits. Trusting nitwits!" Skuntank laughed. Team Skull then ran off deeper into the dungeon.

"How dare they... I'll make them pay!" Chatot ran after them.

"I'm with you, bird bitch!" Alicia ran after him.

"...! Alicia, don't...!" Nan followed.

"Idiots!" Alexis groaned, but the three of them had already left.

"Now we have to worry about the bandits, Team Skull, AND those three..." Toxic frowned worriedly.

"Let's just keep going." Flash sighed.

Xxx

Toxic pulled the group through all the fights in the dungeon. She leveled up from the experience, but was not pleased. They reached the pit. The first group they found was Team Skull.

"Hey! It's you guys!" Toxic gasped. "Are you alright?!"

"Whoa-ho-ho... Those bandits came out of nowhere..." Koffing groaned.

"Heh-heh-heh... They wiped us out easily..." Zubat laughed weakly.

"Skuntank! Are you okay?!" Toxic hurried over to the defeated poison type.

"You're... Worried about me...? After all I've done...? Chaw... Haw haw..." Skuntank winced.

"Of course... I can't forgive you... But... You're injured! I can't just abandon an injured person! What kind of person would I be! We'd never abandon even you guys! Right, everyone?" Toxic declared.

"No." Alexis, Fox, and Flash deadpanned.

"Exactly! All of us are willing to help out!" Toxic cheered.

"Um, actually Toxic, we said-" Fox began, but Flash quieted him.

"Let her pretend." Flash said darkly.

"Meep." Was all Fox replied with.

"..." Skuntank threw the relic fragment away.

"...! My relic fragment!" Toxic gasped.

"Chaw-haw-haw... Oh, how unlike me! My grip completely slipped! Now... That stupid Toxic is gonna take the relic fragment back..." Skuntank laughed weakly.

"Skuntank..." Toxic teared up.

"By the way... That Chatot... After the bandits came, he got here... And he chewed us out... I'm steaming with anger still... I'm gonna get through this, if only to get revenge... Chaw-haw-haw... I'm just fine, wimp. Don't worry... After that tongue lashing, that Alicia and Nan came through too... Stupid Torchic kicked us while we were down... Chaw... Haw haw..." Skuntank said.

"They're up ahead... Let's go!" The group set off.

"...say, chief... You redeemed yourself in the end!" Koffing laughed.

"Shut up, Koffing."

Xxx

The group found Chatot in a clearing ahead. Nan and Alicia were with him.

"Chatot!" Toxic skipped over happily.

"Ssh!" Chatot cut in.

"Those bitches are nearby." Alicia explained. "I can feel it..."

"I see!" Toxic started looking around. "But where..." The whole group started looking.

"...! I remember something... The place those bandits came from before was..." Chatot looked up. A Kabutops and two Omastar were on the ceiling. "Everyone! They're above us!"

"What?!" Toxic blinked. Alicia quickly pulled the group back as the bandits landed in front of them.

"Kabutops!"

"And the Omastar brothers!"

"Don't trespass in our territory!"

They attacked quickly. Chatot took the hit.

"You can't... Hurt... My prized recruits..." Chatot collapsed.

"He he... Hey, boss... Isn't this a guy that came here before? We defeated him, too!" Omastar laughed.

"Yeah, he's really pathetic." Kabutops laughed. "Must take a LOT of smarts to lose to someone twice."

"Hey..." Toxic poked Chatot, her face blank. "Chatot is... Probably the smartest living thing I've ever met..."

"Bruh. You fucked with the wrong crew." Alicia glared.

"Insulting my friends isn't something I'll allow. I'll annihilate you!" Flash growled. Toxic suddenly pounced on Kabutops and started biting him.

"Gah! Get this stupid Eevee off me!" Kabutops yelped. The Omastar brothers quickly grabbed Toxic with their tentacles and slammed her to the floor. Toxic let out a pained cry.

"You won't... Get away with hurting Chatot... And being mean to him... He's my... Friend..." Toxic struggled to her feet, wincing.

"Finish her!" Kabutops growled. The Omastar brothers shot forward at her, prepared to finish her.

"Hey. What did I say about insulting my friends?" Flash glared dangerously at one Omastar brother as he cut off his path to Toxic.

"You shouldn't forget about me... It's the last mistake you'll ever make." Alicia growled as she intercepted the other Omastar. Flash and Alicia each dealt a powerful blow to their corresponding Omastar, throwing the two shellfish back.

"They're fire types! They can't do anything to us!" Kabutops yelled.

"I'm not." Nan was in front of Kabutops. He unleashed a powerful thunderbolt, defeating all three Pokemon. They fled. "Run... Cowards."

"Y- you guys..." Toxic was helped up by Flash.

"We're here for the people that matter." Flash told her.

"Looks like we're too late..." A familiar voice said. Wigglytuff and Grovyle came up behind the group.

"Chatot..." Wigglytuff was teary eyed. "My partner... I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you..."

"Oh my gosh!" The rest of the guild came. "Chatot!"

"We've got to get Chatot back to the guild!" Toxic gasped.

"Not you guys... You guys... Go to the hidden land. The pattern is just ahead." Wigglytuff ordered. The group was lead away by Grovyle...

Xxx

"Grovyle, what are you doing here?" Fox wondered as they reached the end of the cave.

"Wigglytuff brought me. It was perfect timing, because I got the last time gear." Grovyle replied.

"Great!" Toxic grinned. "We can save time! I hope G and DarkEH are okay..." She frowned.

"...! I see it! It's the same pattern as on the relic fragment!" Flash said. They stopped in front of the pattern. The end of brine cave was a small cave that had one opening looking out to the ocean. The pattern was inscribed on the wall.

"I guess I just..." Toxic pulled out the relic fragment. It immediately started glowing. Then the pattern on the wall glowed, and sent a bright light out across the ocean. When the light died down, a shadow was approaching the cave opening. "...! I saw that shadow before..." Toxic blinked.

"Hello, Grovyle, Toxic, Flash, Alicia, Alexis, Nan, and Fox." The Pokemon greeted. "I am Lapras."

"How do you know our names?!" Fox gasped. "Conspiracy... This is just what Sticks was talking about! STICKS WAS RIGHT! CONSPIRACY!"

"Fox. Fox. Nothing about Sticks is right." Toxic slowly told the Vulpix.

"Wigglytuff told me all about you. I am the one that will bring you to the hidden land. Come aboard, it's time for you chosen ones to set sail..."


	24. A Land Once Hidden

Chapter 19: a land once hidden.

It was evening at Wigglytuff's guild. All of the apprentices that had come back from Brine Cave were gathered in the bottom floor, talking nervously. Wigglytuff soon came out from the apprentice dorms.

"Well?" Chimecho asked anxiously.

"Is Chatot okay?" Diglett asked.

"Chatot is just fine. He'll be recovered tomorrow." Wigglytuff replied. The apprentices all voiced their relief before quieting again.

"Guildmaster... What exactly happened when you were in Brine Cave with Chatot?" Sunflora asked.

"Chatot was the first to notice Kabutops's crew. He protected me and was badly injured. I defeated Kabutops, but I didn't know what I could do to save Chatot." Wigglytuff explained. "Then, Lapras saved him."

Xxx

"So that's how you met Wigglytuff!" Toxic gasped.

"Yes. I wasn't going to reveal myself, but that changed when I saw Chatot. He needed help." Lapras replied. "So I saved him, and made Wigglytuff promise me something."

Xxx

"Hey hey, what was that promise?" Corphish wondered.

"He asked me to never explore the pattern on the wall of Brine Cave." Wigglytuff replied.

"And why did you SAY?" Loudred asked.

Xxx

"He agreed to. Wigglytuff never explored Brine Cave fully." Lapras explained.

Xxx

"However, I immediately recognized that relic fragment's pattern. So I went to Brine Cave the day before everyone else did and met with Lapras." Wigglytuff said. "I told him what was going on and asked him about the pattern. He told me everything..."

Xxx

"Dialga is very paranoid about bad Pokemon entering the Hidden Land and messing with the flow of time. So he hid the Hidden Land in a gap in time." Lapras told the group.

"A gap in time? The fuck?" Alicia wondered.

"I've never heard of such a thing..." Fox frowned.

"It's hidden between two parts of a split second." Lapras replied.

"How is that physically possible?" Flash bluntly asked.

"The legendary that controls time... Dialga certainly has many skills." Lapras said vaguely.

"I'm glad we don't have to fight him." Toxic sighed in relief.

"Yeah, that was scary in the future. I almost wet myself." Fox shivered.

"Please keep personal issues to yourself." Flash said dryly.

"Sorry..." Fox looked away.

"That's impossible to get to, then... What a well hidden place." Grovyle said.

"Not impossible. Dialga left one key to the Hidden Land..." Lapras replied.

Xxx

"The relic fragment chooses who goes to the Hidden Land." Wigglytuff said.

"By itself?!" Sunflora gasped.

"Yes. And it chose Toxic." Wigglytuff replied. "That's why we can't help any more. It's up to those who were chosen..."

Xxx

The next morning, Lapras was still swimming.

"Are you alright, Lapras? You've been swimming for a while." Toxic frowned.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Lapras said. "Look ahead!"

"...! The waves are contorting!" Grovyle exclaimed.

"This is amazing!" Toxic gasped.

"I have a bad feeling..." Flash murmured. Lapras slowly rose over the waves and began to fly.

"Lapras is flying!" Toxic gasped.

"No... He's flying across the sea of time!" Grovyle exclaimed.

"...how do you even know that?!" Flash deadpanned.

"WHOA!" The group was then brought to the Hidden Land.

Xxx

"We're finally at the Hidden Land..." Toxic sighed in relief.

"Incidentally..." Grovyle glanced up. "That tower up there... Would it happen to be..."

"Temporal Tower, yes." Lapras replied.

"How do we even get there?" Toxic frowned.

"Fight your way to the Old Ruins. There you will find the rainbow stoneship, which will take you to Temporal Tower." Lapras said.

"Thanks, Lapras! Let's go!" Toxic cheered.

Xxx

The group had difficulty getting through the Hidden Land. In fact, if Grovyle hadn't repeatedly helped them, they would not have made it through. Finally, they reached the Old Ruins.

"This place is cool!" Toxic grinned. She was looking at numerous paintings etched into the wall.

"Let's get to the rainbow stoneship." Grovyle cut in. He led the group up the stairs of what seemed to be a temple. There was a huge pattern in the center of the top of the temple, and a small stone tablet sat to the side. Grovyle read the tablet. "This place itself is the rainbow stoneship."

"What?!" Fox gasped. "It doesn't look very rainbow or shippy! Although it is stone..." He poked the ground.

"Toxic... Place the relic fragment in the indentation in the center of the pattern to activate it." Grovyle instructed.

"That's enough of that."

"...!" The group didn't even have time to look around before they were trapped by a group of Sableye that had quickly enclosed them. Dusknoir appeared.

"Dusknoir!" Toxic growled.

"How did you get here?!" Grovyle gasped.

"Master Dialga sent us right here to wait. It was much more efficient than searching for you!" Dusknoir laughed. The Sableye dragged them down the stairs to a waiting dimensional hole.

"...! A dimensional hole!" Toxic began to squirm. The others followed suit, but to no avail.

"This little excursion... Is over! You're coming to the future!" Dusknoir laughed triumphantly. It was at that exact moment that he was bowled over.

"...eh?" The Sableye blinked, distracted.

"Now!" The group knocked the Sableye away.

"What... The devil..." Dusknoir tried to get up, but a Skitty promptly jumped on his face.

"You thought you were rid of us, didn't you! You thought your plan was flawless, didn't you! Trollololololololololololol!" G laughed triumphantly. Dusknoir attempted an ice punch, but DarkEH hopped on his arm and stopped it.

"G! DarkEH! What are you guys doing here?!" Nan gasped in shock.

"Oh, we followed Dusknoir. Did it real sneaky like, too! He didn't see it coming at all! Then we lurked around here and waited for our chance to crush Dusknoir completely!" G giggled. Dusknoir let out muffled sounds of anger. "Hahaha, my fluffy white belly muffles your irrelevant words! Quiet, weak Dusknoir!"

"What G means to say is, we've got Dusknoir. You guys defeat the Sableye." DarkEH said.

"Right!" The group threw themselves on the Sableye. Grovyle began rapidly defeating them, and the others found that the Sableye weren't that strong. Only Toxic had trouble, but Nan came to her aid.

"Thanks." Toxic sighed in relief.

"No problem." Nan took down the Sableye with a thunderbolt.

The Sableye were quickly defeated. There was a roar, and the group turned to find that G and DarkEH had also made quick work of Dusknoir.

"Man, that's all? That was just weak." G whined.

"Don't be a sore winner." DarkEH told him. The two scampered over to the rest of the group.

"You two are okay!" Toxic squealed happily.

"Of course! There wasn't a question we wouldn't be!" G grinned cheerfully.

"Uuuuuuooooooo... UAH!" Dusknoir suddenly got up. "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" The mouth on his stomach opened.

"The mouth on his stomach?!" Flash gasped.

"There's a mouth on his stomach?!" Fox freaked. "I never noticed!"

"He's creating a black hole to suck us in... However..." G suddenly ran straight up to Dusknoir. "While it's charging, it's a weak point!"

"...?! What are you-" Dusknoir didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. G used a powerful double slap on the mouth, knocking Dusknoir down. Dusknoir yelled loudly in pain.

"Ah, mystery dungeon games! Where normal type attacks actually do damage to ghost types." G grinned.

"L... Lord Dusknoir is..." The Sableye looked at the scene before fleeing into the dimensional hole.

"Cowards!" G yelled after them, but DarkEH rolled her eyes and dragged him over to the group.

"You really don't have reliable henchmen, Dusknoir." Grovyle commented. "G, Flash, and I will stand guard over Dusknoir. The rest of you get the rainbow stoneship working."

"Rainbow stoneship?" DarkEH wondered.

"We'll explain later." Alicia deadpanned and dragged DarkEH along, leaving G, Flash, and Grovyle with Dusknoir.

"Grovyle... Why are you doing this..." Dusknoir murmured.

"Hush, you." Grovyle snapped.

"If you change the future... Everyone from the future will be erased... Including you three... Do you want... That...?" Dusknoir murmured.

"What?!" Flash gasped. "That's a lie!"

"No." G suddenly put in. "If we do this, everyone from the future will disappear. That includes me and you, Flash."

"...what?!" Flash said again, staring at G in horror.

"You and I were aware of this when we came to this time period, Flash. We decided that it was better to make a bright future for others than to stay in a dark one. I'm sorry." Grovyle said.

"I don't... I can't..." Flash didn't know what to say. Who could make that kind of decision...?!

"It's fine, you hate everyone anyway, so what does it matter if you disappear?" G smiled at him, seemingly unaffected by the news. "You'll never have to hear Nan and Alicia arguing again!"

"I..." Words couldn't form to properly express Flash's feelings. He really didn't know what to say... What COULD he say?!

"The world... Or you. That's what the decision amounts to." G put in cheerfully.

"Stop it!" Flash growled. "This... What kind of decision is this?! I can't possible decide this... No one could decide this!"

"G and I both have chosen to disappear." Grovyle said.

"But..." Flash stared at G in disbelief. This couldn't be real... G was too calm... Something...

"I want the future to be happy." Grovyle said.

"And the others should be happy too. At least think about Toxic." G snickered.

"I..." The words caught in Flash's throat. "Well... I... Don't..." He looked down and was silent. After a moment, he spoke again. "Let's do it."

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Dusknoir suddenly got up and knocked the three of them back.

"Dammit, persistent!" G growled. He got in the way quickly as Dusknoir attacked, not looking very damaged. "Good thing I'm a normal type!"

"Dammit, no!" Grovyle suddenly grabbed Dusknoir.

"Grovyle! What are you doing?!" G gasped.

"Just... Listen..."

Xxx

At that moment, the rest of the group had fitted the relic fragment into the rainbow stoneship. The circular pattern began to glow.

"It's working, let's get the others!" Toxic giggled gleefully.

Xxx

The group was met with Grovyle holding Dusknoir back.

"Grovyle!" Toxic gasped.

"I'm going back to the future... I won't be coming back again! It's up to you guys to finish this job!" Grovyle shouted.

"We can't!" Toxic exclaimed. "Not without you!"

"You can and you will!" Grovyle tossed the time gears to G. "Save the future. Flash... Parting is sad. Thank you... For being my friend." Grovyle then entered the portal and disappeared.

"Grovyle... I wanted him to help us..." Toxic's ears drooped.

"Bruh. We got this." Alicia smirked confidently. "We'll do this shit!"

"That dimensional hole closed EXACTLY when we needed it to. That was incredibly convenient." G commented.

"Parting is sad..." Flash thought. "He was talking to me..." Flash gulped.

"Can I really... Leave everyone?"


End file.
